Broken Strings
by Nemu-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Misery Business : Elizabeth Adams left Godric after what happened with Russell. Everything has changed, for everyone and returning to Louisiana might not be very easy. Nothing will ever be the same for Elizabeth and even Godric. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1 : The Way I Loved You

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Elizabeth Adams.

Note : So here is the sequel of Misery Business ! I hope you will all like it ! Just so you know, I'll use the plot of season 4 and even 5(it depends if it's great or not), but I'm going to change things. And by the way, I will never use Nora's character I just don't like the fact that Godric created another child but well.. Anyway, I really hope you'll like what will happen.

And I apologize for my mistakes. I'm french and I know I make many mistakes... So if anyone wants to become my beta, just send me a message.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 :<span> The Way I Loved You

I missed him. I wasn't complete without him, I was nothing without him…

We belong together…

I didn't know for how long I've been gone, a few months probably. I couldn't even remember, the only thing I knew was that I wasn't feeling very well. In fact, I was desperate, I was a wreck. I was completely empty inside, my heart was broken. There was a constant ache inside of me and I was the only one to blame for this pain.

I should have never left Godric, I should have never done what I had done. Leaving him was probably the worst choice of my entire life but then I knew it was the only choice I had at the time. If I had stayed with him, I would have never been perfectly fine with him. I would have always been angry at him for his decision and he wouldn't have been happy with me. Godric deserved better than what could have happened between us after everything.

However, I was still angry at myself for my decision and I would probably always be like that. I just hoped that if one day I chose to go back to Shreveport and to Godric, he wouldn't reject me. I had took a huge risk and I hoped that I wasn't going to regret it.

I also had to admit one thing, I was furious at Godric, furious because he hadn't tried to stop me. He hadn't tried harder, he should have fought for me… He should have chased after me when I left, he should have told me he loved me more than anything, that he couldn't live without me. All I really wanted was him chasing after me, searching for me.

I was such an hypocrite to think that but that was exactly what I was feeling.

He loved me but that wasn't enough for me at the time. How stupid I had been…

I was thinking about him every night, he was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't help but want him. I was haunted by his face, his smile, his laugh and everything about him. Everything was making me think about him, even looking at the sky made me think about him.

I had even imagined him one night, yes I was going completely crazy. I had been sure that if I turned around, he would be there but that night he wasn't.. Just like every night. I was going insane.

However, he was not here, he was not in New York with me. I was completely alone with my pain and my stupid pride, wishing I had him.

Yes, I was too proud to go back to Shreveport so soon and tell him I needed him… And tell him I couldn't live without him. I couldn't admit in front of him that I had made a mistake.

Would he ever forgive me for what I had done to him ? Would he ever love me after that ? I couldn't be sure. If I was him, I didn't know what I would do. This was such a complicated situation and I just needed to stop thinking about this whole mess. At least, I just needed to try.

And the only way to stop thinking about it was to think about something else right ? And I had something on my mind, something not really pleasing and it concerned Sookie Stackhouse. I had given her my blood, we shared a small bond but I wasn't feeling anything. I had been like that since my departure from Shreveport, as if Sookie had disappeared or died. That was just impossible Sookie couldn't be dead, if she had died, I would have felt it. That was why I couldn't understand why I wasn't feeling anything coming from her. This was just completely impossible, except if fairies had to do something with that. Fairies… I hoped that Sookie was with them, she had to be with them.

Anyway, I was now in New York, wandering around the streets. Arthur and I had always liked this town because we had always found humans to have fun with. Of course, time had changed and I wasn't using humans like I did before, but then New York was still one of my favorite place to be. I always found willing human to feed from and that was rather great. I wasn't in the mood to glamour them.

Tonight, I wasn't hungry, I was just walking and looking at all those humans. Some of them seemed just so happy, so in love. I was jealous of them, so jealous… I wished Godric was here with me again…

I needed to get him out of my head… And I was going to do this by running away from all those lovesick people. And I found myself in a very deserted area. That was much better. Everything was silent, well as much silent as it could be in New York. At least, there was nearly no one.

I froze suddenly when the smell of blood hit me. So much blood, my fangs extended immediately. There was nothing I could against that, maybe I was hungry after all. I needed to know where all this blood came from. I slowly followed the scent which led me to a dark alley where someone was laying against the wall.

I stepped closer and I noticed that a young man was indeed dying right in front of me. He was covered in blood, he had probably been stabbed many times. I could see his sweet blood coming out from his numerous wounds. He was probably suffering a lot and the worst thing was that he was half-conscious. He was probably feeling everything, he was feeling his own death coming. That was awful.

I looked at him and wondered what he could have done to deserve such a pathetic end. He didn't seem like someone bad, on the contrary he seemed to be a good person. He was rather good looking and well dressed, as if he was coming back from a date. That was when I noticed something about him, something that make me very uncomfortable and something that make me smile at the same time. This guy looked a lot like my dear brother, the same eyes, the same hair and almost the same features. Of course, he wasn't my brother but I couldn't deny that they shared some resemblance. Wasn't that a strange coincidence to find someone dying who looked like my brother ? Oh yes it was and fate had a strange way to torture me.

It was like I was reliving the death of my brother. I should go away and let this man die, but strangely I couldn't help but stare at him, he was like a little experiment. I was watching him die and for the first time in my vampire life, I didn't find this very funny like it used to be. That was probably because he was making think about my brother.

Unconsciously, I got closer to him and kneeled in front of him. His face was also covered in blood, he had been beaten too. I moved my cold hand on his cheek and that was when our eyes met for the first time. He wasn't completely like William and he looked at me like I was going to hurt him even more. I could, I definitely could but that wasn't my intention. I may be a vampire but I wasn't that sadistic.

" What happened to you ? " I asked but didn't expect an answer. I was pretty sure that if he tried to talk, he would only hurt himself more. He could choke with his own blood and I didn't want to see that, strangely.

He was afraid of me, especially when I started to stroke his cheek. What was wrong with me ? Why was I being so kind with a dying human ?

And then, something hit me. A strange idea came in my mind and I was surprised. I couldn't save him, my blood would never work since he had lost too much blood and was dying… I would even say that he would very soon be dead but I could maybe do something else… I could turn him into a vampire, I could become a maker.

And this time, I was terrified. How could I even think about becoming a maker ? I had lost mine and I loved Godric. What if I started a new relationship with a progeny ? I couldn't deal with that. I loved Godric and it would be a betrayal if I made a child. However, I didn't have to share that kind of relationship with a progeny and I remembered something. Godric had once told me that I would make a great maker, so maybe here was my chance. Maybe Godric would be proud of me if I made a child.

And here I was again thinking about Godric while I shouldn't. This wasn't about Godric, this was only about this man and I. Godric couldn't take my place now, Godric couldn't rule my life. I had left him and if I came back, he would have to deal with everything I was and everything I had. My love for him wasn't going to rule my life. I needed to make my own choices.

What should I do ?

If I was being honest with myself, I wanted to turn him into a vampire because first he looked like William and then I wanted to save him. My blood wouldn't be enough so it was the only choice. Then I had to ask him if he wanted to be turned. I wasn't going to force him into becoming one of us because I couldn't deal with someone who didn't want to be turned.

" You're dying. " I started and watched him carefully. I wished he could talk so I would know what he was thinking. " I can't save you but I can turn you. I'm giving you the choice. Death or life as a vampire. What do you choose ? "

He stared blankly at me and I felt a little bit stupid, he couldn't talk so he couldn't answer me. " Okay, you're not making this easy right? "

I didn't know what to do, maybe that was a very bad idea. Maybe I should just leave him here. No, I couldn't do this, could I ?

" L-life. " He managed to say and blood started to fill his mouth.

Life… He wanted to become one of us, I was going to make a child but I needed to be quick because he wasn't going to last long.

I was anxious at the idea of becoming a maker but this was the right choice. I could do this, Arthur had been a great maker and I just needed to be like him.

" Then, so be it. " I said and hoped that I would be a great maker and also that Godric would like that if I came back to him one day.

* * *

><p>" I'm getting worried about him. " Eric Northman said to his child as he stared at his maker.<p>

Since the day she had left him, Godric had been depressed.

Godric was not himself, he was only a shadow and that was Elizabeth Adams fault. She had left him alone, she had destroyed his little happiness by leaving and now Godric was completely broken. Eric could feel him, and it killed him inside to see his maker like that. He was angry at Elizabeth for hurting his maker but then a very small part of him understood her.

Anyway, Eric was worried about Godric. He was afraid that he would try to meet the sun again and this time, without Elizabeth, no one could stop him. Eric could only hope that it wasn't going to happen, that Elizabeth would come back very soon.

" Can't you try to do something ? You're his child, Eric. You're the only one who can do something. " Pam said. She could feel her maker's pain because he felt helpless when it came to Godric.

" You know that I've already tried everything in my power. He doesn't listen to me. " Eric said in a sigh.

He had tried to spend more time with him, he had tried to make him think about something else but Godric was obsessed with Elizabeth. She was the only one he kept thinking about and Eric knew this. Godric loved her too much for his own good.

" He's scaring the customers, Eric. That's not good for business. At least, try to make him leave Fangtasia. " Pam said and put her hands on her hips.

" I need to watch him, Pam. If he leaves, I don't know what he could do. " Eric replied and shook his head.

He needed to keep an eye on his maker. He didn't want to lose him but he didn't know what to do.

" Then go with him and I'll take care of the bar. "

Eric sighed. Pam was right, he could leave with Godric. And that wouldn't be bad because he wanted to spend time with Godric and maybe help him. Eric knew he couldn't understand the way Godric felt but he could try. He wanted his maker back, he wanted Godric to smile again even if Elizabeth was gone.

" Alright. " Eric said and started to make his way towards his maker.

Godric was sitting on the bar, staring blankly at the crowd. He was empty inside. He didn't know what to do without Elizabeth, even if he had lived two thousand years without her. He was missing her like crazy every night. He wanted her to be here with him even if that meant fighting with her or worst. She had disappointed him, she had hurt him too much but he loved her anyway. He could forgive her, it would take time but he could do it because he loved her. Elizabeth was everything for him.

If only he had tried harder to make her stay, he should have done more but then would it have changed anything ? Godric wasn't sure because he knew how stubborn Elizabeth was. Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that she had made her decision, he knew that she wouldn't have changed her mind.

And now, Godric was wondering where she was ? What was she doing ? Was she safe ? She had to be safe, she could take care of herself and now that Russell was buried in cement, nothing could happen to her, or at least that was what Godric hoped.

If something happened to her, he wouldn't even know and that was killing.

Godric was also furious at Elizabeth. How could she have left him ? She swore that she loved him but why did she chose to leave ? They could have started all over again, she should have at least tried to stay.

" Come on Godric, let's get out of here. " Eric said and put a hand on his maker's shoulder.

" I'm fine here, Eric. "

Eric shook his head. He knew how stubborn Godric could be.

" No, you're not. Now, come on we're leaving. " Eric said and squeezed Godric's shoulder. He was going to make him leave whether he liked it or not. " We're going home. "

Godric sighed, he could leave with Eric after all. It wasn't like he had something to do in Fangtasia and it wasn't like Elizabeth would come here.

One they got back home, Godric laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He was acting like a robot and Eric had honestly enough of this attitude. He wasn't even talking to him while they were together.

" Godric, please talk to me. I'm your child. "

" There's nothing to say, Eric. " Godric said. He knew Eric was worried about him, that was just so evident.

However, Godric wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted to stay alone with his pain and broken heart. He had thought about meeting the sun but he couldn't do this to Eric. And he didn't want to die to be honest. Even if she was gone, he still could live without her even if it was so hard.

" Even if she's gone, you can't stop living. She wouldn't want this. And it's not like she's dead Godric. I know you're hurt, I can feel you but you need to stop this. "

Godric didn't even look at Eric, he was only listening to him. Eric was right, she wasn't dead… But Godric felt like she was dead.

" As much as I hate to say this, she loves you and she'll probably come back. She just needs time. " Eric added trying to catch Godric's attention. Of course, Eric hated what Elizabeth was doing to Godric, but he knew she loved him.

That was the most horrible thing about this situation. Eric knew how Elizabeth felt, he knew she loved his maker but then she had to leave. If only Eric had tried to stop her, he should have done something else to make her stay. He could understand her choice somehow but he couldn't approve.

" How much time ? " Godric muttered under his breath. He didn't know how she would be gone.

" We are immortals Godric. Time is nothing. Just be patient, I know she'll come back and then you'll be together. " Eric said as much as he hated to say that. He was acting like a human, and it sounded so cheesy to tell those things to Godric. His maker was so much older than him and then he acted like a lovesick teenager… What was Eric supposed to do ? The only thing he thought he could do was comfort his maker and tell him that everything would be fine.

Eric knew that Elizabeth would come back one day. She loved Godric too much to stay away from him. The only thing Eric didn't know was how much time it would take…

" I don't want to be patient, Eric. I want her now, I need her, I- "

" -Then search for her, and don't stay here. " Eric said interrupting his maker. Godric wasn't making any sense, he was stupid, completely stupid.

" No, I can't do this. " Godric simply said and Eric wished he could do something to change Godric's mind. And Eric just didn't understand why Godric couldn't try to find Elizabeth but there's was probably nothing to understand with Godric.

" Then you'll have to wait until she decides to come back but please stop torturing yourself. "

A long silence followed Eric's words. Eric kept staring at his maker, waiting for him to say something.

" I don't even know what I'll do if she comes back. " Godric confessed. He had thought, dreamt about this moment when he would see her again but then he didn't know what he would do. He loved her, he wanted her but she had hurt him, left him. How could he forgive and forget that ? How would he react ? He didn't know.

" You'll have to wait, just don't act like a lovesick teenager Godric. You're my maker and I can't bear to see you so depressed. "

* * *

><p><em>So did you like the first chapter ? I'm eager to know what you think about it. Just so you know, Godric will not be in the next chapters, I think he'll be back in the 4th or 5th chapter ^^ Be patient ! I hope you won't dislike that he won't be in the next chapters. Tell me what you think about it please !<em>

_Anyway, please leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about the first chapter of the sequel ! So please review ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : A Whole New World

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 :<span> A Whole New World

" You look like an angel, an angel of death. "

I just can't believe that these are the first words my new Child said to me. That was just so lame and ridiculously stupid. How could he even say that while it was the first night he was waking up as a vampire ? I was expecting something else, like maybe thank you or who are you. He didn't even ask my name, that was the first thing I did as a newborn. He didn't know me but he didn't seem to care… He was just joking, he was strange.

Why did I even chose to turn him ?

Well, he looked like my brother and I felt the need to turn him. Maybe that was what vampires felt when they decided to turn a human. Then, I still wasn't sure it was the best thing for me. I mean, was I really ready to be a maker ? Could I be a good maker ? Arthur was wonderful and I just needed to be like him but I didn't know if I could. What if my Child was annoying ? What kind of relationship was I going to have with him? I truly didn't want to have sex with him for example. What if it happened ? Oh no, what did I do ? No, I needed to stop thinking like that it was completely ridiculous. I didn't have to have a sexual relationship with him, after all Bill and Jessica weren't like that together.

But what about Godric ? What was he going to think about this ? Oh please, now was not the time to think about him; If he still wanted me and loved me then he would accept my decision and my Child.

Wait, I didn't even know the name of the human I had just turned. I was definitely stupid sometimes or maybe I was just too worried. I was worried because I didn't want to fuck up everything with him. I wanted to be a great maker.

And I shouldn't complain, at least he seemed funny.

" And you're ridiculous. I'm certainly not an angel. Now, I'm Elizabeth Adams and I'm your maker. "

It just felt so strange but great, really great after all. I could feel him, I could feel this new bond I had created, a bond that looked a lot like the one I shared with Arthur before his death. Of course, it was different because this time I was the maker but I was happy. Maybe that was just what I needed and something told me that I was going to grow up thanks to this decision.

" Alan Cooper and I… I don't know what I am. Of course, I know that I am now a vampire but well. Wow, it's strange. " He said when his fangs extended.

I would have to explain how it worked, how it was to be a vampire, how to control himself around human. That was going to be something, especially if he killed someone but first I wanted to learn more from him and then we could go and feed. He could wait for his first taste of blood, I would test his limits like that. That was so mean especially since he was a newborn and had never tasted blood.

" Alright, Alan. I'm your maker, I will teach you how to be a vampire, how to feed. You will obey me even if you don't want to. We'll go and feed later, first I want to learn more about you. "

He was touching his fangs with his fingers. He seemed in another world as if he was fascinated by what was happening to him. At least, he seemed to like his new life, of course it was just the beginning but that was very important.

" Well, I'm Alan Cooper and I'm twenty-five, and I don't really know what I could tell you about myself. Well, I have a little sister who lives in Los Angeles and my parents are still here in New York. "

I didn't really care about his family, he had to forget them for now because he just couldn't go and see them, he could hurt them and he would never forgive himself. However, I was going to keep that little detail as a secret. He didn't have to know that he had to be separated from them, I was now his family, just like he was mine, even if that felt strange to say that. I didn't even know him but then he's my progeny.

" Why were you dying last night ? Someone attacked you, it was evident but why ? What did you do last night ? " I asked and stared at him.

It was true that last night he was attacked. Someone wanted desperately to kill him, he had been stabbed so many times.

" I-I don't really know, I just remember being attacked, they took everything from me; I was coming back from an awful date. " He seemed thoughtful for a brief moment. " That girl, she was just so boring ! I can't believe I was with her. "

I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he really serious ? He was thinking about a poor human while I asked him about by his aggressors. He was strange, definitely strange but somehow I had to admit that it was great. He seemed funny and I could stop myself from smiling. At least, he was making me smile and that was surprising because I hadn't smiled in months.

In fact, I had been crying nearly every night, well maybe not every night but very often. I was such a baby and I wasn't even acting like a vampire should. On the contrary, I was rather acting like a human which was very disturbing but maybe that was because of love.

And now, I had to forget my love for Godric for a little while and concentrate on my child because he was going to need me.

" Do you remember the faces of the one who attacked you ? " I asked, I had a lovely idea and I knew exactly how I could teach him what I knew about being a vampire and it was going to be very funny.

At least, I was now sure about one thing, I was going to be a better maker than Bill Compton was with Jessica. Bill had never explained Jessica how to feed from humans, he had never teach her how to kill without getting caught, he had never acted like a maker should. However, I was not like Bill and Alan was going to learn everything I knew. I would be a great teacher, and I couldn't be worst than Bill after all.

" I think I do. Oh, we should go to the police and they'll arrest them. " He exclaimed and was ready to leave me alone here but I stopped him while laughing.

He was thinking like a human, not a vampire and it was very amusing. There was something very touching about that because he was exactly like me when I was a newborn. But then, every young vampire was like that. Being turned was a great change.

" You're a vampire now Alan. You don't need the police when you'll be ready I think we could hunt them down and have fun with them. " I said and a look of sheer shock replaced the excitement on his face. That was just priceless.

" You can't be serious ! This is illegal ! This is a murder. "

" They nearly killed you, they attacked you and now you're a vampire. You'll have to learn to act like a vampire. It's too soon but soon you'll change. "

And I knew what he was thinking at this very moment because I was like him many years ago. I swore that I would never ever kill someone but I didn't really keep my promise, on the contrary. I was a bloody murderer at the time and I knew that soon Alan would turn into a true vampire. He would understand that everything was very different now. He could do whatever he wanted to, he was free and he could perfectly kill someone without remorse. He just needed to hide his crime, that wasn't very complicated but then it was too soon to do this. He was too human and that was understandable, after this was his very first night as a vampire.

" I won't be like that, I'll drink True Blood. I've watched Nan Flanagan on tv. "

Well, it seems that people believed Nan's lies. It was great for vampires but they were just so naïve. Nan wasn't even drinking True Blood and I was pretty sure about that.

" Nan Flanagan is an hypocrite, just like the AVL but you'll learn it soon enough. "

He didn't answer, of course he didn't believe me. I was going to enjoy him, because what he believed was wrong and he was going to learn it the hard way. I think I was right to turn him, he was exactly what I needed, if I didn't think about Godric of course.

" So, your name is Elizabeth. How old are you ? And why did you chose to turn me ? "

I was waiting for those questions.

" I'm two hundred years old approximately and I decided to turn you because you look like my brother and I wanted to turn you. "

" Fuck you look like a teenager ! " He said and stared at me.

I knew that my looks could fool everyone, I was young when I was turned. If I wasn't cold and pale, no one would believe I was a vampire… That was very useful.

" I'm clearly not a teenager anymore and you'll have forever to learn it. "

Forever, he was my child forever. I hadn't thought about that when I turned him. It was hard to believe but I was going to share a bond with him forever.

" Yeah… I wanted to thank you for what you've done for me. I… I've never wanted to become a vampire but you gave me a chance to live and I don't know how I can thank you. "

That was just so nice and at this very moment, I didn't regret my decision for the first time. I knew I was going to like him, I knew he was great. And somehow he definitely made me think about my brother.

" I hope I'll be a good maker and since we're going to spend a few years together, or rather a very long time, we'll have to learn more about each others. " I said even I wasn't ready to tell him everything about me.

I didn't want him to know about Russell for example, at least for now. I wanted to keep things for myself. He didn't need to pity me or know everything for now.

" Well, you seem rather hungry so I think it's time to feed. " I said.

I was excited to teach him of to feed. Of course, for his first taste I could make him drink a True Blood, it would be easier but he needed real blood. He needed the real thing to be truly a vampire. I just needed to find a human and make sure that Alan didn't kill him. It would be awkward to kill someone right now.

" Do I have super strength and vampire speed ? " He asked and I could watch him looking at his hands.

He was twenty five years old, and a vampire yet he was acting like a five years old. I was sure he wanted to test his new abilities.

" Of course, maybe you can try to follow me with your new vampire speed ? "

* * *

><p>Watching him feed had been one of the greatest experience in my life. I was proud because for once I had done something right. Of course, Alan had lost control , the smell of the blood, the taste of the blood made him crazy but thankfully I had been there. And for the first time I commanded him to stop and he had no choice but to stop.<p>

And now, we were walking in Central Park, just talking.

" Now, that I've fed I want to go and see my parents. My mother must be awfully worried, I told her I would come today to tell her about my date. After all that Shannon was the daughter of one of her friend. I also want you to meet her, I want my mother to meet the vampire who saved me. "

I cursed under my breath. I couldn't allow him to do this, it would be too dangerous and I didn't want to have any problem right now. Plus, I wasn't sure his parents were going to accept the fact that he was a vampire. I couldn't risk anything and I didn't want him to be disappointed by his parents reaction. He was going to hate me and he was going to be very difficult and rebellious after that but it was for the best.

Alan would understand, probably not now but later.

" I'm not going to let you see your family. It's too soon. "

He stopped dead in his tracks and shot me his most terrifying look, or at least he tried to, I think. However, he wasn't going to scare me, he wasn't going to change my mind. I was older than him, I would even say wiser so I knew exactly what I was doing. He had to obey me, whether he liked it or not.

" What ? No, I wanted to see them. My mom's going to freak out ! She'll believe something happened to me. I can't do that to her, she doesn't deserve that. " He screamed at me and I could see the fury in his eyes.

" Something happened to you, Alan. You became a vampire tonight and this simple thing changed your life forever, you're not human anymore. You need to understand that and what do you think your mother will think about your new life ? Come on, be realistic. "

I shook my head, I could understand him. I wasn't that stupid, I knew how he felt after all. I had been young… If only he could understand that I was doing this for his own good.

" I want to see them. " He said, stubbornly. Now I also knew how Arthur felt about me when I was like Alan was right now with me.

" Listen to me, Alan. If you go there, you'll be rejected, you'll get angry. That's not the worst part of the story. You are a newborn, you can't control your hunger, you can't control you fangs. What do you think will happen when you'll be too angry to realize it ? You'll simply attack them, hurt them and even kill them. " I snapped at him.

He could hurt his family.. How could he live knowing that he had hurt his family ? He couldn't and that was also what I was afraid of. He would never forgive himself and what if he decided to end his life ? I couldn't deal with that, I couldn't lose my new progeny. That would be too painful. Anyway, that wasn't going to happen because he wouldn't see his family. My decision was made and I wasn't going to change my mind. He should know this.

" You can't stop me ! This is my parents and if I wanted to see them then I will ! I may be a vampire but I'll never hurt them. And you'll be here. "

" I said no and I'm not going to change my mind. "

Probably unconsciously his fangs extended and I could feel how angry he was at me. I could feel so many different emotions coming from him that it was disturbing. I wasn't used to this, Arthur had always been very good at hiding things from me. But then, Alan was a newborn and he knew nothing about our bond. One more thing I'll have to explain.

" I don't care. " And with that he started to run away, or rather tried to. He wasn't used to his new speed and before he had the chance to get far, I had already pinned him against a tree. I was thankful that no one was around.

He struggled against my grip but I was older and stronger than him. It was even the first time that I was stronger than someone and it felt rather great. I felt more powerful than ever.

" I'm your maker, you have to obey me and trust me. I know it's hard for you but you have no choice. And don't even try to fight me. I won't hesitate to hurt you if it's necessary. You may hate me right now but someday you'll understand. "

He was hurt but at least one day I would allow him to see them, but not now. At least, his parents were alive and he could see them one day; He was lucky.

" I will go to them with or without you ! " He screamed at me and I shook my head. If only he could understand that it was for his own good.

" You will stay away from your entire family, you won't see them until I say so. As your maker, I command you. "

When those words left my mouth I felt a jolt of pain coming from him through our bond. He had understood that now he had no choice but to obey me. I was a little bit disappointed because I had to command him but it was for the best.

" Maybe I should have died last night ! "

I sighed and let go of him. He was going to be very difficult now but after I had been like him and Arthur had changed me. I would be a great maker and Alan will understand.

" You have no heart ! " He added and I watched him punch the tree.

" I have one but it died the day I left him. " I muttered under my breath and that caught his attention but he didn't ask me anything.

He was too angry at me and now the only thing I could think about was Godric… What would he do if he was in the same position as me ? Had Eric been like that ? No, certainly not because Eric's family was dead at the time.

Anyway, I was all alone with Alan and I had to deal with him and his stubborn attitude. I could do this and maybe later I could go back to Shreveport with Alan…

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked this chapter ! I'm very excited about this sequel. Just so you know, Godric will appear in chapter 4. I hope you're not too disappointed about that but I just need to write more about Lizzie and Alan. I think it's important for the rest of the story. Anyway, I hope you'll like this new character.<em>

_I want to thank everyone who add this story to their favorites ! It means a lot really !_

_Also, a huge thanks to BerNorthman, Angel1979 , Nicole, Doppelganger13 and dragonrain618 for their reviews !  
><em>

_Don't hesitate to leave me long reviews to tell me what you think about the story. So just leave me a little comment, it makes me write faster and it makes me want to post a new chapter._

_Review please ?  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 : Tell Me Why

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 :<span> Tell Me Why

A few months later

Alan was adjusting to his new vampire life and he was doing rather well as a vampire, I was even surprised by his attitude. Of course, the first weeks had been a sheer disaster because he was furious at me. He wasn't even talking to me at the time and it was hard to deal with his silent treatment but then I commanded him to talk and he had no choice. I knew thisn't was the best thing to do but I truly disliked the fact that he tried to ignore me and especially because of something stupid, because of his family. Well, that wasn't really stupid but he was acting like a five years old and just didn't want to admit that I was only trying to protect him and his family.

Then, when he nearly killed a human because of how angry he was at me, I think he understood what I meant. It happened a few weeks after his request, he was only one or two months old. He had tried once again to make me change my mind when we were feeding from some glamoured humans we had found. When I told him again that I wouldn't let him see his family, he nearly lost control and started to drain that human. And I let him do it to show him exactly what could happen. I only stopped him when I knew he would kill the poor human.

And then he understood and he even thanked me, which was rather surprising. At least I wasn't a bad maker.

I had also to admit one thing. Having a progeny made me feel more responsible and mature. I knew that something had changed deep inside of me. I wasn't the same Elizabeth anymore, I wasn't full of anger. I was calmer, much more calmer and I knew how to control my sudden desire to do reckless things. Alan was the cause of this sudden change and it was great.

Alan… My progeny… He was great, really great and he was definitely like William, maybe a little bit more carefree but I didn't mind. He was always trying to cheer me up and he was always making me smile. He was really great at this. I knew now that I had made the right choice by turning him. He deserved to live even if that meant being a vampire, but then he wasn't really complaining about being a vampire. On the contrary, he took advantage of it, he learned how to love this new life. I would even say that once he knew how to control his hunger and how to glamour humans, he was worst than me.

Alan liked to do what he wanted, he liked to glamour humans to make them do what he wanted them to do. He was slowly starting to lose his human side and that was great. I think he started to lose it the day we found and got rid of the one who attacked him the night I found him. That night, I didn't try to control him, I just let him do what he wanted and I enjoyed seeing him like that. That was immoral but I was a vampire and I didn't care about what Alan had planned for them. And he had planned so many things…

I was proud of him, proud to see that he followed my instructions when it came to hide his crimes. That was also when I knew I was a good maker, I was nothing like Bill. Alan and I were very close and I was starting to create with him the same relationship I had with Arthur, well maybe except for the fact that I wasn't sleeping with Alan. We were rather like brother and sister, just like Arthur and I were when he died.

Then, I had also to admit one thing. During all those months, I had to take care of Alan and teach him everything I knew and I hadn't thought about Godric. Well, I had thought about him many times but less than before. He wasn't always on my mind and it was rather great.

Of course, I still loved him, I could never stop loving him.. But I knew that I couldn't let my emotions control me. I also knew that if he still loved me, he would wait for me and then we could start all over again; It would take time, a lot of time because I could only imagine how much he was hurt by my actions but love was something you needed to fight for. And I would fight for him, I would make him love me and forgive me. It was going to be a very bumpy road when I'll be back in Shreveport but it was worth it, Godric was worth it.

However, I wasn't ready to go back to him..

No, I was ready, I was more than ready but I was afraid of his reaction when he'll see Alan. I was afraid of everyone's reaction, that was probably why I was still waiting to come back. Plus, there was the fact that Bill was now King of Louisiana. I truly didn't want to deal with him, and if I came back I would have to meet him. I wanted to avoid that even if I wished I could talk with Jessica for example. I desperately wanted to know how she was dealing with everything.

There was also a small part of me who wanted to talk with Eric. I wanted to know how he felt about Sookie's disappearance and about the whole Russell thing.. Yes I still couldn't believe what he had done about Russell but then I considered him as my friend and since he was Godric's child, I would never do anything against him. I couldn't even be angry at him anymore…

Alan has definitely a great influence on me hasn't he ?

Godric will like him, he has to like him.

" You're thinking about him, aren't you ? " Alan asked as he came in front of me.

" I'm not, why do you always believe I'm thinking about him ? " I asked even if I knew he was right. Even if we only knew each other for a few months, Alan could read right through me like I was an open book.

" Simply because you're always biting your bottom lip when you think about him. Don't lie to me. I know I can't feel you because you decided to prevent me from doing so but I can still see you. I'm not blind and I know you're thinking about Godric. "

I was probably foreseeable and Alan seemed to know me very well. After all I had told him everything about me because he had the right to know everything about me, his maker. I had first told him about my family and Russell and he had been very nice to me after that. I think he probably pitied me but I didn't need his pity and he understood it very quickly.

Then I told about my own maker and what happened to him because of the same dreadful vampire. He had once again been very touched by my history but once again he was still a little bit too human at the time. Of course, it was very nice to see that he was starting to like me and care about me just like a progeny should but he had a strange way to show it. He was always telling me things completely lame.. Just like the first words he said when he woke up as a vampire. Then, I liked that about Alan. He wasn't always serious, in fact he was always very funny.

And I finished my story with Godric, I told him everything about Godric, how I tried to kill him, how he forgave me and how I left him after what happened with Russell. And at this very moment, I let my guard down and Alan felt everything I was experiencing about this whole situation.

" I still don't understand why you've left him and why you refuse to go back to him. "

" I've already told you everything. "

" This is bullshit and you know it Lizzie. You love him then go back to him, it's easy. Why are you torturing and hurting yourself ? "

I didn't want to answer because I had nothing to say. I knew that Alan was right, I knew that it was easy. I just had to make that decision.

" You may be two hundred years old but you're acting like child. Honestly, if I was you, I would be running to him. "

He was right, I wasn't acting like I should. It was strange because I was older than Alan and yet he was giving me advice. Shouldn't I be the one giving advice ? Probably but then I wasn't.

" You're not me and even if you're right, I'm not going to do this, not now. "

He shook his head and sigh, and with that simple move he reminded me so much of my brother. William was exactly the same and especially when he was annoyed by my attitude.

" I wish I could see you truly smile and truly happy. You've given me another chance and I'm thankful for this. Now, I just want to know the real you… I want to see you with him since you love him so much. "

That was so sweet but Alan was like that after all. Plus, I was his maker and he had to care about me even if he didn't want to. Then he was sincere with me, I could feel it. I could feel everything he was feeling towards me and he cared about me.

And that was when I decided something. Alan could perfectly control himself, he could control his hunger and I trusted him. I truly believed that he was ready to face his family and it was time to go and see him. It was going to be very hard for him because I wasn't sure his parents would be overjoyed to see their son as a vampire but at least he wasn't dead, not completely dead.

I just hoped that they would accept him the way he was now. They could be proud of him, he wasn't a cold and heartless vampire, not yet at least. He had just taken revenge on the men who could have killed him, that wasn't bad. Everyone could understand what he had done, vampire or not vampire. Hopefully, his parents would understand.

" I think you're ready. " I said and smiled at him. He was dumbfounded, he just didn't understand what I was talking about. There was always funny when he didn't understand what I was talking about. He was always grimacing, asking me silently to explain.

" What do you mean ? "

" You wanted to see your parents, we'll do it. I'm sure you won't hurt them no. " And when those words, his mouth opened wide and his eyes filled with joy.

And I could already feel the excitement through our bond, it was just amazing.

" Oh my god, thank you Lizzie ! " He said and he threw his arms around me, hugging me. " I'm sure my parents will be happy to see me after all this time. "

" Well, I'll meet them tomorrow. "

* * *

><p>The Next Night<p>

Alan was anxious as we slowly made our way towards his family's house. He was even making me nervous even if there was no reason to be like that. That was not entirely true. I wasn't afraid or stressed because I was going to meet his parents, which by the way would be completely ridiculous for a vampire like me, no… I was just afraid for Alan.

He was excited, so happy to finally see his parents again but he could get hurt. They could reject him because of what he had become. That would be just terrible for him. Of course he had me and he would forever have me but I knew that it was not the same thing. He needed his family, he needed to be loved and accepted by them. If they rejected him, I didn't know how he would react. Of course, if he tried to do something stupid like trying to kill himself I would command him to stop this madness… Then, I knew he wouldn't do this. Even if something like that happened, he would stay alive but he would be completely broken.

Even if I was here for him, I wouldn't be enough. No one could replace his mother and certainly not me.

" I hope they won't hate me for coming back home after so many months. They must have been worried sick for me. My poor mom… She must have gone crazy. "

" They love you, I'm sure they'll understand. "

Or at least I hoped they would understand even if I still had to admit that I was skeptical. I didn't know why but I had a strange feeling about what was going to happen. Maybe I was just going crazy…

" We're here. " He said and stopped dead in his tracks. One of his feet was beating the ground and he just didn't move. Thankfully, there was no one outside. " My sister's here too. That's her old car, they are all here. I… I don't know if this is such a good idea. They'll be angry at me for not calling them. "

Doubt was overcoming him. I had never felt that kind of feeling coming from him because he had always been so carefree and now he just seemed so vulnerable.

" The only way to know about that is to knock at the door, Alan. " I said and put one of my hands on his shoulder. I wasn't good at comforting people but I could try to do this for my progeny.

" Yeah, you're right. After all they are my parents. " He smiled at me. " My mom will like you, you saved me after all. She'll even change her mind about vampires after all. " He whispered the last part and I tensed.

She didn't like vampires and her son had become one of us. This wasn't going to end well. At least we could still glamour them to either make them like vampires or make them forget.

Alan was now standing in front of the door, and I was behind him. He finally decided to knock and when the door opened, I felt a rush of emotions coming from my progeny.

" Alan ? Oh my God, you're alive. Mom, Dad… Alan, he's-he's at the door. " Someone screamed and I could only imagine that this was Alan's sister.

I heard footsteps and then screams of joy. And before I knew it, we were invited in. I was on my guard as I watched my child reunited with his family. He was happy and seeing him like that was just wonderful. He was explaining them that he had been attacked and that I had saved him, he just avoided telling them what he was.

" Alan, you're so cold. " His sister said and the smile on Alan's face disappeared, just like everyone's smile in the room. Here we were.

" I… It's because I'm like that now, Kacie. " Alan bit his bottom lip. I wished I could help him but that was something he had to do al by himself. " I was dying when Elizabeth found me and she proposed to save me, to turn me. I'm a vampire. "

Everyone in the room gasped and his sister and mother stepped back. They were terrified by Alan and I could smell their fear. It was just heartbreaking for Alan because he could smell it too, and he could watch the horror on their face.

" What ? You can't be a vampire, you can't be one of these monsters. " His mom said and to prove her she was wrong, Alan extended his fangs.

" Elizabeth is my maker, she turned me and she's not a monster. She's amazing really, you should get to know her. And vampires are not monsters, I'm not a monster. "

I knew now that it was pointless, they weren't going to accept him as a vampire and it broke my heart. Maybe they were like those crazy people from the Fellowship Of The Sun, maybe they were even part of that crazy church. I remembered what Steve Newlin had done to me and I didn't want Alan to endure this pain, he wasn't ready and I would never let anything like that happen to him.

" You are not my son, you can't be my son, you can't be a vampire. " She snapped at him and then turned to me and came in front of me. " What have you done to my son ? You are a monster, you killed him ! " She screamed and slapped me as hard as she could.

I didn't move, in fact I didn't do anything because I didn't feel anything. And I wasn't going to give her what she wanted, I wasn't going to attack her, especially because she was Alan's mom. Then I hadn't expected Alan to step between his mother and I. I heard his fangs popping out and I could feel through our bond his anger.

" Don't touch her ! She saved me Mom ! If she hadn't turned me, I'd be dead ! " He screamed at her and I put a hand on his shoulder.

" Alan, retract your fangs. " I ordered calmly and he did as he was told. He moved so I could see his mom who wore a murderous look on her face.

How could she reject her son like that ?

" I'd rather have you dead than being one of them. "

Alan gasped and stepped back. He was broken, I could feel him. How could a mother say this ? He was her own blood. I couldn't believe that she liked him better dead than as a vampire. I couldn't understand her but then perhaps there was nothing to understand.

" Dad, Kacie, do you agree with mom ? " Alan managed to say and everyone here could tell that he was refraining himself from crying.

" My son is dead. " His father said and his little sister only nodded.

Rage was building inside me, I couldn't allow my progeny to be hurt like that but then I couldn't force them to love him. Glamouring them wasn't the solution and I wasn't even thinking about physically hurting them. That was just impossible even if I wanted to.

" We should leave, Alan. " I said and took his hand in my own. " Do you want them to be glamoured so they'll forget what happened ? "

" No. " He answered and shot a glance at his so called family. " I've never thought you would react like that. I knew you hated vampires but I thought you could accept me since I'm your son. I was wrong so wrong but I don't regret my choice. I'm glad to be what I am today and I wish you could just change your mind. "

At least, he wasn't regretting his choice and that meant he wouldn't do anything stupid even if he was heartbroken.

" Get out of this house. " His mother said and I started to drag Alan away.

I squeezed his hand, trying to show him that I was here for him, that I would always be here for him. Once we reached the door we heard his mother's voice.

" My son is dead. "

I sighed and shook my head. Now, Alan needed me more than ever.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I know you're probably eager to see Godric in the story again but I had to write that part of the story because I will need it later. Anyway, in the next chapter I can already tell you that Elizabeth's going back to Louisiana...<em>

_A huge huge huge thanks to Nicole and Pretty Little Vampire for their reviews. They were the only one who wrote me a comment and I was really sad because of this... Was the last chapter that bad ? Just tell me about it. What do you think about my new character ? What do you think will happen next ?_

_Please just leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about this sequel. It's very important for me to know what you think because after all you are the one who read this... So please review ?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Coming Home

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 :<span> Coming Home

Alan didn't cry when we were at his old house, but now it was completely different person I had in front of me. He was sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees. He was completely broken, he was crying like he had lost everything. Well he had lost his family and I knew how much it hurt but I truly believe that it was more difficult for him.

My entire family was dead while his was rejecting him because he chose to live, he chose to be a vampire. I still couldn't understand why they had done this to their son. Of course, he was a vampire, of course he was now drinking human blood to live but he was still the same. He was a young vampire, he was still like he was when he was human. He was not a monster like they seemed to believe.

Then, they were probably brainwashed by Steve Newlin. They were blinded by their hate towards vampires and now they hated their son for what he was, for who he was.

Now I was the only one there for him. I was the only one he could rely on, the only one who could stay with him no matter what. I wish they could have accepted him but now I needed to be everything for me. I needed to be here for him forever, or at least until he was alright.

That was my duty as a maker, but also as a friend.

And now, I also needed to comfort him but I wasn't very good at those kind of things. People used to comfort me, not the contrary. Arthur had always been here for me and Godric too. Now, it was my time to be here for someone and it was going to be something.

I came in front of him and kneeled. He looked at me, still crying. His face was covered in blood and it truly broke my heart to see him so desperate, to feel all this pain. The only thing I wanted to do at this very moment was going back to his house and kill everyone there. They deserved it for hurting him.

" It's going to be alright. " I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It would take time to heal but I knew he would be alright one day. He had now forever and forever was long enough to forget about such a rejection.

" They are my family, how could they ? " He asked me and I wished I knew the answer.

We could have glamoured them to make them love him, but everything would have been a lie and honestly that was probably not what Alan needed. Then I just didn't understand why Alan refused to glamour them to make them forget It would have been much easier because I was a little bit afraid of what they could do now that they knew about Alan being a vampire. If they were part of the Fellowship of the Sun, it would annoying.

Now was not the time to think about it, my main preoccupation.

" I don't know but trust me, you'll be able to live without them. One day you may even forgive them for what they've done. " I said as I wiped one of his bloody tears away. It hurt me to see him like that, I wasn't only feeling this pain but I was feeling an entire new pain.

I cared about him, I cared about him a lot since he was my progeny. And it hurt me to see him like that. Now, I knew exactly how Arthur felt about me. I was even wondering how he managed to stay sane with me.

" Now, I want you to understand that I'll always be here for you, nothing will break the bond we share. I will never reject you like they did. I am your maker and as your maker you'll always be able to count on me. I may not be a perfect maker but I'll do my best to help you with your pain. "

" I know and trust me you're amazing. " He said and chuckled. " The worst thing is that they didn't even try to understand what happened and my mother, she slapped you. You saved me and she hurt you. I was ready to attack her since she'd touched you, you know ? Rage was boiling inside of me. "

I would have smiled if the situation wasn't that awful. I was happy and proud because he cared about me, but then it made me sad that he would have hurt his mother. Well, that was not entirely true because she deserved it. She was such a bitch towards me, and it took everything to prevent me from attacking her too. At least, I wasn't too impulsive anymore. I was more responsible now that Alan was my progeny and it was proud of myself. Months before, I would have attacked her.

" I'm glad that now I have you. It's strange but even if I have lost everyone I love I don't belong there anymore but I still have you. " He said and I was touched by his little confession.

I smiled at him, knowing that he was very sincere right now. At least, he still had me and I had him. If only he knew how much he had changed me. One day, he would learn about the vampire I was and maybe that day would come very quickly.

The day he would meet Godric and even Eric would make him understand how much he had changed me.

" You will always have me. " I said and our eyes locked. He wasn't crying anymore, he was just staring at me.

And I didn't like the look on his face, I didn't really like the way he was looking at me. I also didn't like what I was feeling when it came to him. Our bond was completely open and what Alan wanted was so evident.

He wanted comfort, he wanted love, he wanted me right now.

His eyes were full of hunger, of lust and I was the only here with him. I couldn't deny that he was beautiful but he was just not Godric. And he was my child, then that wasn't an excuse, many makers shared that kind of relationship with their child and I had done this with Arthur.

_Don't look at me like that,_ I kept repeating in my head, I just wanted to avoid those kind of temptation. Then, he needed comfort, I needed to be here for him. I needed to be a good maker. Then being a good maker didn't mean having sex with him to make him forget right ?

" Alan, just don't give me that look please. " I whispered and realized now how close we were now. This was just not happening, I couldn't let that happen.

To be honest, I was craving for physical contact since I left Godric, I was craving for sex since I left him. My instincts told me to stop thinking and just do what I should do. Why was I so confused over such a stupid little thing ?

" I just need you. " He said against my lips and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

That wasn't happening, that just couldn't be happening, I couldn't let him kiss me… I couldn't kiss him back but yet that was exactly what I was doing. And I enjoyed it as much as I hated to admit it.

I felt his hands roaming over my body and I could only smile in the kiss. I wanted this, but then something was completely wrong with this situation. Of course, kissing him made me feel great but the, that wasn't the kind of relationship I wanted to share with him.

I also need to be completely honest with myself, I didn't feel right because I loved Godric, because I just couldn't do that to him. I would betray him, and I would betray myself too by doing this. It wasn't fair to do this because it would be like I was cheating on him. I just couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted physical contact.

Then, I didn't want to do this with Alan because the only one I wanted to have sex with, make love to was Godric.

Godric was the only one who could make me feel completely and the only one I was thinking about when Alan was kissing me. I was imagining him in front of me…

I gently pushed Alan away and stopped him when he tried to kiss me again. I knew he probably needed this, because he wanted comfort but I wasn't the one for this kind of comfort.

" No, Alan this is not right. "

" Please, I just need this and you want it as much as I want it. I can feel you, I can- "

" -I said no and I'm not going to change my mind. " I interrupted him and maybe I was a little bit to cold. He was hurt. " Alan I'm not denying that I might want this but not with you. I can't give you this because I love Godric. I'm not acting like a vampire should be in this situation but I love Godric and I can't betray him like that you know. "

A vampire in my situation wouldn't have thought twice about this but then I had changed a lot since my meeting with Godric and since I fell in love with him. He had changed me and now I knew that I had to be faithful to him.

Maybe I had been changed for the better, I didn't know but I knew I was making the right choice.

I just hoped that Alan would forgive me for rejecting him like that after what happened with his family. I knew a great maker should be here for his progeny but there were some things I just couldn't do, I was a shitty maker…

Then, he had to understand. After all, he knew how much I loved Godric, he knew everything about my feelings…

" This is the first time something like that happens to me. This is the first time and hopefully the last that someone rejects me like that. " He said with a serious look on his face and I felt guilty for what I was making him enduring.

He deserved a much better maker than me.

" Hey, I was only joking. Don't feel that way. " He said and I realized that he must have felt my emotions. " Lizzie, honestly it's okay I understand. I should have known. "

" Well, that's awkward. " I said and he laughed.

At least, he was now in a very good mood.

" Honestly, Lizzie you look too young for me."

I laughed, of course I looked too young for him, I was still physically seventeen, just like Godric.

" You know what Alan, we're going to leave New York and this state. " I suddenly said and I had made up my mind. It was time. " We're going to Louisiana, I want you to meet Godric and everyone. "

* * *

><p>A few days later - Shreveport<p>

I was anxious, stressed… I was just going crazy, I was so close to him and yet so far away. I knew what I was going to do tonight, I was going to Fangtasia.

Maybe Godric was there and if he wasn't Eric or even Pam would tell me where he was. I didn't want to go to Eric's house just in case. Then going to Fangtasia was going to be something, especially since Alan was going to be with me.

I wanted him to be here with me because, even if it would be harder that way if Godric was there, at least everyone would know that I had a progeny.

" You're two hundred years old and you're acting like a teenager. I can't believe it. Lizzie you're back here, and you'll see him soon. Why are you so worried ? It's not like you're going to die. " Alan said, trying to reason me.

We were walking towards Fangtasia, of course we could get there quickly but I was trying to make this as long as possible. I was terrified I think. What if Godric was there ? What would he do ? Was he going to reject me ? If he did this, I didn't know how I would react. I couldn't live without him… But I would have to for Alan.

" He could hate me, he could tell me that he doesn't want me anymore, that he doesn't love me anymore. "

" Come on, after everything you've told me about you and him, it's impossible. "

I wished he was right, well we would soon learn about that. We were close to Fangtasia, very close now. I could see a huge crowd around the door, as always. Fangtasia was a well known bar and every one was interested, curious about a vampire bar.

Pam was at the door, the same look on her face than she always had. Humans were annoying her, it was so evident but I liked Pam.

" Who's that hot vampire at the door ? " Alan asked me and I chuckled.

" You're not her type. " I replied, knowing exactly that Pam would never do anything with Alan.

" I'm everyone's type, Lizzie. " Alan stated firmly and that was honestly very funny. Of course, he knew he was attractive but sometimes he was a little bit too arrogant for his own good.

" You have no vagina, you're not her type. " I answered and Alan froze. Of course, he wasn't expecting that and he just didn't say anything else, or at least I didn't understand what he was saying.

We finally arrived in front of Pam, and to say that she was surprised was an euphemism. She looked at me and when her eyes fell on Alan, she raised her eyebrows. I wanted to scream that it wasn't what she thought but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

" Elizabeth, what a lovely surprise. " Pam said and I could faintly see a small smile on her face. " And who's that ? "

" Alan, my progeny. " I answered and now Pam was even more surprised, I would even say shocked. " I'm glad to see you're fine Pam. Will you let us in ? "

I wanted to ask her if Godric was here but I couldn't. I was ridiculous, completely ridiculous. I wished she could tell me he was here.

" Of course. " She said and stepped to let us in. " I'm glad to see you're back Elizabeth. "

It was now or never.

I took a step forward and once I was inside the bar, my eyes scanned the room, immediately searching for Godric.

He was not here and I was disappointed, extremely disappointed. He should have been here, it was Eric's bar after all. Where was he ? Did something happen to him ? No, it was impossible because Pam would have said something.

I was overreacting. He was not here because he had things to do or something like that. I just needed to calm myself. At least Eric was here and the moment I stepped in, I felt his eyes on me. And now, he was summoning me to his throne.

" Just behave Alan. Don't do anything stupid here. " I said and he nodded.

I made my way towards Eric and stopped when I was in front of me. His stare was cold, he had every reasons to be like that. I had hurt his maker, of course he wanted to make me pay. Maybe it was stupid to come here.

" It's about time. " He said and something had changed. " We've been missing you, Lizzie. "

My mouth fell open. I wasn't expecting that, I thought he would scream at me for hurting Godric but he was just very calm and… Well that was great. Maybe I had been nervous for nothing ? No, because it just seemed too perfect.

" Where's Godric ? " I asked and my voice was trembling. I needed to pull myself together, I was a vampire.

" You've broken him. He's not the same. " He said bitterly and I immediately felt even more guilty than I already was.

" I know but I had to leave okay ? You don't know how hard it was for me. I know I've hurt him but I told him I would come back and I'm here now. "

Everyone had been hurt and honestly if he had let Russell burn, things would have been much easier but that was the past and we couldn't change it, even if I would like to do so. But then if the past could be rewritten, Alan would be dead because I wouldn't have been there to save him.

" I know but I watched my maker slowly fading away because of you, Lizzie. " He said coldly. " Then you're only one who can help him now. You need to make things right with him, I can't deal with an emotional maker anymore. He's making us crazy. "

" I'm sorry. "

Eric grimaced. Of course my apologize didn't mean anything but at least I was completely sincere. I was sorry for everything I had done but then some things needed to be done. I knew I had made the right choice.

" You should apologize to him. He's at home. " Eric started and then he looked around and when his stare fell on something I had to turn around. He was eyeing Alan suspiciously. My progeny was talking with a human or rather seducing a human.. I told him to behave, if only he could have listened to me.

" What's that thing ? " Eric asked and I could hear amusement in his voice, but his amusement wasn't going to last long. I could feel it.

" My progeny. "

Anger was now written on Eric's face. He got everything wrong.

" We don't have that kind of relationship, Eric. I love Godric. " I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. " We're like Jessica and Bill, okay. So now I'm going to see Godric and.. " I stopped looking at Alan. He couldn't come with now, it would definitely be too hard. " Can you just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid ? "

" I'm not a babysitter. " Eric answered but his eyes never left Alan.

" Thank you Eric. " I said and started to leave, making sure that Alan knew where I was going and that he had to stay here until I was back.

I ran as fast as possible to get to Eric's home and once I was in front of it, I was pretty sure that if I was human, my heart would be pounding in my chest. I couldn't back out.

I made my way inside and found Godric laying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He was a mess and I was the only one to blame for this. His eyes were empty, he had some old blood stain on his shirt but he hadn't been crying. How long did he stay like that ? I was so awful… I could have never imagined that it would be that hard for him.

" Godric ? "

He sat up immediately and when our eyes locked, I didn't know if being here was such a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>And here we go. So what do you think will happen now ? How do you think Godric will react ? Did you like that chapter ?<em>

_A huge thanks to Pretty Little Vampire, Cc, Carlypso and Nicole for their reviews._

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about this chapter. Just so you know, the next one is already written so if I get enough reviews, I might post him sooner ! you know what you have to do. Review please ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : You And I

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 :<span> You and I

Godric didn't move, instead he just stared at me. His face was expressionless, his eyes unblinking. That was not exactly how I had imagined our meeting to be like. Of course, I didn't expect him to run to me, nor did I expect him to take me in his strong arms but I expected at least a word, a sign, something in his eyes that told me he still loved me. Then there was nothing, nothing at all.

Then it wasn't like he would greet me with open arms. Honestly, I should be grateful that he was even looking at me and not fighting me.

Then, he didn't look like he was going to do something to me. His stare was blank as if I wasn't really there.

I could have never imagined finding Godric in that state… And the worst thing was that I was the only one to blame for that stupid situation.

And now every millisecond felt like an hour, an eternity. It was killing me, this silence was dreadful. I just wanted him to say something, anything in fact.

I just didn't know what to do, what to say. Maybe I shouldn't have come back here, maybe it was too soon or rather too late. Maybe I had destroyed everything by leaving, maybe I was wrong when I thought that I could have Godric back. Well, of course I knew that it wasn't going to be easy because he couldn't forget and forgive me so easily but I could have never thought that it would be like that.

My heart constricted, this was just too painful. I couldn't deal with this. If Godric wasn't saying anything, maybe that meant he didn't want me here, maybe that meant it was really over.

" Perhaps I should leave. " I gabbled hastily and turned around. I was eager to get out of here as much as it hurt me.

Before I knew it, Godric was standing in the way and blocking it.

" You're not leaving, not again. " He finally said but I just didn't like his tone.

He was cold, awfully cold but I guess I deserved that and I should be happy that he was talking to me. Then, I just didn't know what was going to happen now. He didn't want me to leave but he wasn't saying anything else. There was still this huge and awkward silence between us. I had nothing to say, what could I even say ?

_Hey Godric, I'm sorry for hurting you but I'm back and I love you. Oh and by the way, I've made a child_. No, I just couldn't tell him that. It was a little bit too late to say I'm sorry and I wasn't sure that telling him about Alan right now was a great idea. He would probably get it the wrong way and things would get complicated.

So now, I was just uncomfortable because of this silence.

" You're really here with me, aren't you ? "

" Yes, I'm back and I'm not going to leave again. "

He frowned as he moved closer to me. I was frozen. He was angry, I could see it. This was just so evident, his attitude showed exactly what he was feeling. Here we go, I thought. Now was the time when we were going to argue or make up. I didn't know, maybe we could do both.

No, it wasn't that easy. I knew that I wasn't going to get him back so easily. If Godric had left me like I left him, I truly believe that I wouldn't want to make up, on the contrary I would be boiling with rage and pain. I would show him how much I had suffered. Something strangely told me that it was exactly what was going to happen.

Godric was a very calm vampire, he knew how to control himself but he couldn't be that calm with me considering the situation. He had to fly off the handle even if I hated that idea.

" So, how are you ? " I said and regretted it seconds later. That was completely lame, no honestly who said how are you when you've left the person you love ? Well, me. Why am I so stupid ? I could have found something else to say.

I was slowly but surely digging a grave, my own grave. And I was just going to throw myself in it. Then of course, I wouldn't die thanks to being a vampire.

Then, I noticed that Godric wasn't answering anything. Was that a good thing ? Certainly not judging by the look on his face and the way the muscle in his jaw started clenching furiously. I was in a serious mess right now I think.

Couldn't I just disappear right now ? Honestly, that would be rather good because I didn't want to face Godric's wrath. Of course, I deserved it. Then I just couldn't leave because Godric was still blocking my way and I knew that it was pointless to try to leave. What could I do against an angry two thousand years old vampire ? Nothing…

Sometimes I wondered how I could be so stupid.

" How are you ? That's all you have to say, are you fucking kidding me Elizabeth ? You've been gone for more than a year and the only thing you manage to say is that ? " He yelled and started to make his way towards me.

His fangs popped out and I had never ever seen him like that. This was not the Godric I knew. This one was just scary. Didn't Eric say that he was emotional ? Clearly he was not, he was rather angry but he didn't seem sad anymore.

Before I knew it, my back hit the wall and Godric punched it next to my head. Okay, he really needed to calm down because we were going to hurt each other soon. I knew it wasn't my attention, but I wasn't going to let him be like that with me.

I knew I had hurt him, but doing this wasn't going to change that fact.

" Do you know how hard those months have been for me ? Do you know what it's like to feel so empty ? You're fucking selfish Elizabeth, you're a coward ! " He screamed bitterly, as if he thought that my only goal when I left was to hurt him.

He was not the only one who had suffered during all that time. Of course, it was probably harder for him because I left but I was hurt too. He didn't know what happened to me while I was gone. I cried every night, I was going crazy without him, I missed him like crazy

" These months were hard for me too. " I whispered trying to stay as calm as possible. I was not going to lose control of myself. I couldn't do that because it was pointless and it would only make things even more complicated.

And Godric didn't even know about Alan…

" You decided to leave me, you decided to hurt me. " He snapped at me.

Okay, maybe I deserved that but I never wanted to hurt him. On the contrary, that was not my intention. If I could erase his pain I would do it in a heartbeat. Then I couldn't because there were things I couldn't change.

" You let me go. " I muttered and regretted it immediately. That was low and Godric just didn't deserve that. It wasn't like I had given him the chance to make me stay.

Godric's only reaction was to growl. I could see his clenched fists on each side of my head, He looked demonic. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut for once ? I promised myself that I would stop being such a bitch towards Godric, that I would stop hurting him but honestly I wasn't doing a great job. Maybe I hadn't really changed, maybe I was still the same old Lizzie who only cared about herself. Maybe I was only made to hurt him.

No, I love Godric and I was sure about my feelings for him. I was also sure that I had changed for good and that I could be the one for Godric. Well, only if we could talk and make things right, that was another issue I had to work on, especially considering our situation.

" I'm sorry for everything Godric. You have to believe me, I thought about you every single day and I decided to come back. I know you won't forget what I've done so easily, but I will make you forgive me. " I started and stroke his cheek with one of my hands, trying to make him calm down. And for a brief moment, his stare softened and I could faintly see that he still loved me deep inside of him as much as it was hurting him. There was still hope. " I love you, I will always love you Godric. "

" You are lying. " He said through his teeth.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that, again. Godric was full of surprise tonight. At least he could believe me because I wasn't lying. I just couldn't be lying about that.

" I am not lying, Godric. I'm back for good and for you. I will not leave you, except if you ask me to. "

Hopefully he wouldn't ask me to leave but it could happen, especially since Godric was so angry at me. What would I do if he decided that he didn't want me anymore. No, I shouldn't think about that. It wasn't going to happen. Godric still loved me right ?

" How can I trust you again ? How can I know you won't leave me again ? "

" Look into my eyes and tell me if you believe that I'm lying. "

Wow, that was a very good idea, a silly idea. It was like in those stupid romantic movies, the one that I hated because it wasn't the reality.

And Godric didn't look at me in the eyes, on the contrary he avoided my eyes. He was focused on the wall. Great, really great. And when he finally locked his eyes with mine, it wasn't exactly like I imagined it would be. Not at all, on the contrary, I really thought he was going to kill me or hurt me very badly.

I think it was better to leave him alone now. Perhaps he needed time to think, after all I had just come back and he was hurt… He needed to think about what was happening, what he wanted, what he didn't want and what he felt or not towards me.

I honestly didn't want to stay here anymore and argue with him. I could say something I would regret and I truly didn't want that. I was supposed to make things right and not complicate things. I could fight for Godric, I would make him understand how much I love him and I would make him understand that I would do anything to regain his trust and love.

I truly believed that doing this was going to prove that I was more mature than before. I wasn't running away from my problems but I was just giving him time. I would come back soon when he'll be ready to face me. It was pointless to try to talk with him when he was like that, he was blinded by his wrath and that wasn't good. We just couldn't talk if he was like that. It was better like that.

" You know what Godric, we're going nowhere right now. I'm not going to argue with you or fight with you tonight. I will come back once you've calmed down. " I started and gently pushed him away for me and to my surprise, he just let me do this. It was like he was a robot. " I won't leave again, I'll stay around Shreveport and Bon Temps. "

I looked at him for a brief moment and since he wasn't saying anything, I guess that it meant he was okay with that. Well it wasn't like I was giving him the choice but he could clearly prevent me from leaving.

I sighed and started to make my way towards the door; I expected him to catch my arm before I even get the chance to reach the door, but he didn't. He was just there, he wasn't even looking at me. That was just fantastic !

" If you want to see me, you'll find me at Shreveport's vampire friendly hotel for now. " I finally said and left, heading towards Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>As I made my way towards Fangtasia, I couldn't help but feel angry. Why did it happen like that ? It wasn't supposed to happen like that, of course I could understand Godric but honestly I was there, I wasn't going to leave, he just could have said something nice.<p>

I hope he was going to change his mind soon because I just couldn't deal with him like that. I wouldn't leave, not at all. I would fight for him, fight for his love but if he kept rejecting me like that I was going to lose control of myself. I was going to do things I would regret and we were both going to get hurt. Again… I didn't want that.

Anyway, at least I had gone to see him. It was done and now I just needed to wait for a sign, telling me that maybe we could talk.

When I arrived a Fangtasia, I was surprised to find Pam alone in the bar, well not alone because there were customers and vampires everywhere but I just didn't see Eric and worst, I didn't see my progeny. I wasn't worried because I could feel that he was perfectly fine but I didn't really like the fact that he was probably with Eric. Who knew what Eric could be telling him ?

" They're in Eric's office, talking. " Pam said and came in front of me. " How did you find him ? He's so annoying. " She said, referring to Alan.

I laughed. Of course, Alan was annoying especially since it was the first time he came in a vampire bar.

" He was dying and I found him. He didn't do anything stupid right ? "

Pam shook her head and I could see a faint smirk on her face. Honestly, I missed Pam. She was just so great and she had nearly made me forget about my little quarrel with Godric tonight.

" How was it with Godric ? He's been terrible."

" Let's just not talk about that . I need to leave you Pam, Alan and I need to go back to our hotel. " I said and made my way towards Eric's office.

When I opened the door and came in, they just stopped talking and stared at me. Was I interrupting something ?

" Alan, we're leaving. " I just said and he immediately went next to me. Eric on the other hand raised his eyebrows.

" You're leaving ? Again ? " Eric said through his teeth.

I shook my head. Honestly, I wish I could have better news for Eric about Godric and I but I didn't.

" I'm not leaving like before, I'm staying here in Shreveport. And just so you know, Godric is not emotional, he's just being idiotic. " I said and then looked at Alan. " Wait for me outside, I'll join you soon. "

He did as he was told and I was finally alone with Eric. I wasn't going to talk about Godric because he probably felt his maker and Godric will explain him everything.

" Is there any news from Sookie ? I haven't felt her since I left. "

" So you shared blood with her. " Eric stated as he stood up and went in front of me. " But no, there's no news. "

At least, now I was sure that she was really gone but I knew she was safe. There was no way she wasn't. Anyway, Sookie wasn't really important. Now, I just needed to be with Alan and learn about what Eric had said.

" I'll be back soon Eric. " I said and just when I was about to walk through the door, he told me that he liked Alan. That was great.

Outside, Alan was waiting for me. He was smiling but his smile faded away when I opened our bond.

" I guess that it wasn't exactly what you were expecting with Godric ? "

" Let's not talk about that, Alan. I'm not in the mood. "

I started to walk and he quickly joined me. One of his arms was now wrapped around my shoulders and he tried to bring me closer to him. He knew I didn't like when he was being so human but then it was still great.

" Come on don't be like that. I don't want to deal with a grumpy maker. " Arthur said laughing.

He was trying to cheer me up, I knew it and it was working, at least a little bit. Thanks to him, I knew I wasn't alone and that was great. Of course, the next days were going to be hard but I could count on Alan.

" I'm not grumpy, just angry and sad. He was furious at me, he was really a jerk but it's okay. I guess I deserve it but it hurts. "

Time is the only thing he needed now. I just hoped that everything would be quick. I was tired of being separated from him. I knew he was the only one I wanted and needed.

" I'm sure he loves you, things will get better. " He said firmly and I hoped he was right.

He had to be right otherwise I didn't know what I could do. What if Godric didn't want me anymore ? That would just be awful because even if I loved Alan, he was not Godric, I didn't love him like I loved Godric, I couldn't love him like I loved Godric.

" You're right. "

" And I'll always be here for you." He said and I felt him kiss my head.

This simple gesture made me smile, but my smile immediately disappeared when I saw Godric standing in front of us. I immediately froze while Alan didn't understand what was happening, but when he saw Godric I think that he understood.

This night was definitely a very bad one. I didn't know what was going to happen now but the look on Godric's face told me that something bad was going to happen. He had probably heard and seen what Alan did… He had probably misunderstood everything and now things were going to be harder.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Were you expecting this ? Are you angry at me or disappointed ? What do you think will happen next ?<em>

_A huge thanks to Cc, Nicole, dragonrain618 and Pretty Little Vampire for their reviews._

_Now, I just wanted to say that I'm having a hard time writing for this story... I'm having a little writer's block and I'm really sorry for that. I'll try to do my best and write but well..._

_Anyway, please don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's important and it could really help me writing if you tell me what you think about the story or what you want to happen. So review please ?_


	6. Chapter 6 : Hate That I Love You

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 :<span> Hate That I Love You

Elizabeth was back, she was finally back but strangely Godric wasn't full of joy. He should be, he knew he should be overjoyed by the fact that she was finally back here but he wasn't and he hated that. He just hated to feel that way towards her.

He still loved her, there was no point denying it. He could never stop loving her even if he tried very hard. In fact, he had tried so hard to stop loving her, to forget her but he just didn't succeed. He wanted to hate her for hurting him so much but he couldn't. Then, he didn't love her like before, something was broken, definitely broken.

She had made him suffer. It was killing him inside to be so far away from her because at the time he didn't even know where she had been during all that time… He had imagined so many things, but now she was here, very much alive and still the same.

Not exactly the same. She was not the same Elizabeth, something had changed inside of her. Godric could see it even if he didn't know if that was such a good thing. Then he couldn't help but wonder what happened to her during all the time she was absent.

That wasn't really important for now…

What really mattered now was the fact that she was back and that Godric didn't know if he should follow her and talk with her right now.

When she appeared right in front of him, he thought he was dreaming but he wasn't. And then he just went crazy when she simply asked him how he was. That must have been the stupidest thing he had ever heard coming from her.

He just lost control of himself and rejected her, as if he didn't really want her anymore, which was completely wrong. Then, he just couldn't deal with her right now. He had to think about everything, he had to think about their relationship.

Did he still want her ? Of course he did but something was preventing him for chasing after her. Her betrayal was still written deep inside of his heart. Then, he wanted to spend time with her to know what she had been doing during all this time.

Godric was now hesitating. A part of him wanted to stay here, or do something to hurt her. Then the other part of him, the one who still loved Elizabeth, wanted to chase after her. He just didn't know what to do but perhaps he could just calm himself and find her tonight. He had to talk with her, he had to do something.

He loved her, she was here… He just couldn't let her go so easily. Of course, she had hurt him, of course he couldn't forget, he couldn't even forgive her now but maybe they could start all over again. One day, he will be able to forget her even if it was too soon now.

They needed time to rebuild their relationship. They could be friends at least, well Godric didn't really know if he could be friend with her. He just needed her but not as a friend. She would always be more than a friend even if he was still hurt by her actions.

Then, now he just needed to talk to her.

That was why Godric decided to leave Eric's house and search for Elizabeth. She was probably not back at her hotel, he was sure about that, he could feel it. And something told him that she was probably near Fangtasia, simply because he had felt Eric… And Godric knew how Eric acted when Elizabeth was around. At least, he knew where to search.

He ran to Fangtasia as fast as he could and when he was close to Eric's bar, he stopped. He could feel that she was close, he knew it. Godric slowed his pace but suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Elizabeth was here but she wasn't alone, not at all. Another vampire was with her and they were very close.

At this sight, Godric wanted nothing more but to plunge a stake through this vampire's heart. He was too close to Elizabeth and Godric couldn't allow that.

Elizabeth was his and no one else's.

Then why wasn't she doing anything against this vampire ? She swore that she loved him but now Godric was starting to believe that she had lied to him. Maybe she was just playing with him…

When Godric saw that vampire kissing Elizabeth's head and her smiling at this, he lost control of himself. He needed answers, he needed to understand why she was doing this to him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent, deadly silent. Godric was scary honestly. He was shooting death glares at Alan and I. And his fangs were extended, as if he was ready to attack. I truly hope he wouldn't do this because I couldn't fight him. And even if I tried to I would lose very quickly. Then it wasn't like Godric would do something like that right ?<p>

He was probably just angry and lost… And how was I going to make him understand that everything was perfectly fine and that Alan was only my child and especially the fact that I didn't have any sexual relationship with him ? Well first I needed to tell him who was Alan.

So great…

I hoped that Alan would keep his mouth shut and do nothing to help me, because there was nothing he could do. On the contrary, he could mess up everything even if he didn't want to.

" Okay, Godric this is Alan Cooper my progeny, and Alan this is Godric… "

As if Alan didn't already know who he was. He knew nearly everything about Godric and I. And it was just so evident that the vampire in front of us was Godric.

" Your progeny ? " Godric said through his teeth and he took a step closer.

This was not good, I was afraid but not for me. I was afraid for Alan. There was something in Godric's eyes that made me believe he disliked the fact that I had made a child. Then he was probably misunderstanding everything. He probably thought that Alan and I shared the same relationship that I shared during a few years with my maker.

Perhaps Godric was jealous ? Perhaps he was afraid of losing me to Alan ? I wanted to believe it deep inside of me but Godric wasn't like that right now. Honestly, he looked like a killer right now. He was not jealous, he was just furious.

" Yes, I made him while I was gone. "

I could feel that Alan wanted to greet Godric, like a human would but he was not human anymore and now wasn't really the time to make those kind of introductions. Alan could get hurt. And I was just realizing that this was a whole new Godric I was seeing right now.

Godric had always been very calm and kind when he was around me. And when he was angry I wasn't really scared. I mean, now it was like he could really attack us and hurt us, on purpose. And Godric was not like that, well at least the Godric I knew.

He couldn't have changed because I had left right ? This was ridiculous, in fact maybe Godric was only acting like that because I had hurt him and because he was angry. That was the only explanation.

" Are you playing with me Elizabeth ? How can you do this to me ? I can't believe it ! "

" This is not about you Godric. Alan is my child and this has nothing to do with you or even us. " I started and stepped in front of Godric. « Wasn't it you who told me once that I would make a really good maker ? I followed your advice, I saved him and now I have a progeny and now I know how it feels. »

It was true, now I understood why Godric decided to help Eric when he chose to burry Russell into cement. Eric was his child and he just couldn't go against his wishes, he loved him very much and he just wanted to trust him. I knew now that I would have done the same thing with Alan, as much as I hated that idea.

" Why did you even come back here ? You have him now ! " He said bitterly and I could hear in his voice that he was deeply hurt.

Then he just didn't understand. I had never ever betrayed him with Alan, I could have the other night but I didn't. Simply because I loved Godric too much for doing this to him.

" I came back because I love you. You know how much I love you. " I said and took one of his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I just wished he could understand what I felt towards him, if only vampire could share a blood bond… I would give anything to share this with Godric. Things would be just so easy.

Godric growled and I knew he was trying to control himself. I just didn't know what to do to make him understand.

" She's telling the truth, she loves you. " Alan said and I just wished he didn't because Godric's eyes fell on him.

If only he had kept his mouth shut, Godric didn't need to listen to what Alan had to say, even if he was telling the truth. Godric definitely wanted to kill Alan, his eyes were shooting daggers at him and I could feel that he was about to lose his temper.

" Alan, go back to the hotel. " I ordered, my eyes never leaving Godric. I was afraid, if he decided to touch Alan, I just didn't what I could do. Alan was my progeny but Godric was the one I loved, I just couldn't chose between them.

No one could ask me to chose between them.

" Lizzie I- "

" -Go back to the hotel, as your maker I command you. " I said interrupting him. I could feel he was terribly worried for me but staying here with me was to dangerous for him.

Since he had no choice, Alan left and I was completely alone with Godric. And for once, the idea of being alone with Godric wasn't really appealing. It was like there was a huge gap between us, and the fact that he now knew that I had a progeny wasn't really helping. On the contrary, the remains of our relationship were falling apart because of that. And I was afraid that I will never even be able to make things right.

Then, I didn't regret my choice, I couldn't regret my choice. I had somehow saved a life, I had grown up and I had become someone better. Alan was amazing and Godric just need to get to know him. I needed to tell him everything about him, about us. There was no way I could let him believe in a lie his mind had created.

Yet, something was bothering me. Godric didn't trust me, he thought I had somehow cheated on him and that was hurtful; He should know that I would never do something like that, even if I shared a bond with Alan. Godric was just blinded by his prejudice and by his anger towards me.

I could understand the second, but the first one was ridiculous. It wasn't like I was a complete stranger for him. We had shared so many things, he knew so many things about me… Why could he let prejudice rule his life, our lives ? Perhaps my departure had truly changed him but that didn't mean I was going to stop loving him.

I would never ever stop loving him because I knew we were made for each others. I just needed to explain everything and then he would understand I could make things right. This was going to be a long and bumpy road but I trusted myself, and I trusted Godric.

" Alan is my child but that doesn't change my feelings for you Godric. " I said as calmly as possible but the sound of my voice didn't really have a fantastic effect on Godric, on the contrary.

Something broke inside of him when I spoke. Godric grabbed my shoulders and literally threw me against a car that was parked here. The window exploded when I made contact with it and it could have really hurt me. Was Godric trying to hurt me ? I didn't know but I was sure about one thing, I just couldn't fight him, not because I would surely lose but simply because I loved him too much to hurt him physically and on purpose.

Before I had the time to realize what was happening to me, Godric was in front of him and one of his hands was wrapped around my throat. He was looking at me as if he hated me, maybe he did…

He had never looked at me like that. Never.

" Who are you trying to fool Elizabeth ? I know exactly what kind of relationship you share with him, I can see it in his eyes ! " Godric screamed at me and pressed me harder against the broken car. I could feel pieces of the window's car piercing through my back.

The physical pain wasn't really important but the fact that Godric believed I loved Alan the way I loved him was just breaking my dead heart. Of course, Alan loved me, I was his maker, of course I loved him but there was a huge difference between my love for Alan and my love for Godric.

And Godric just didn't seem to realize that. How could he be so blind ?

" Did you come back here to play with me ? To torture me ? What have I done to deserve that kind of treatment from you ? " He whispered this time but he tightened his grip on my throat.

I couldn't even talk because of his grip on my throat. I just wanted to scream at him that he was wrong but there was nothing I could do.

" You have no right to do this to me. "

" I don't love Alan the way I love you. " I managed to say and slowly, I could feel Godric's hand leaving my throat as if he was believing me.

He didn't because that was written all over his face. I think that he was even angrier than before. I wanted to scream that I wasn't lying but Godric just seemed deaf. He wasn't listening to anything I was saying. He was believing the lie he had created.

" I love you, I truly do. " I started and I managed to move a little bit. I ended up pressing myself against Godric instead of the car. " I turned Alan because he was dying and because I felt the need to do this but it doesn't change anything. Think about Jessica and Bill, do they have any sexual relationship or anything like that ? No, they don't and it's exactly the same thing for Alan and I. "

I was lying, but it was a very small and insignificant little lie because Godric clearly didn't need to know right that Alan and I had kissed and could have ended up sleeping together. Now was not the time for that kind of confession, I didn't even know if I would tell anyone about what happened between Alan and I.

This was going to be our dirty little secret and it was better like that. I didn't even want to imagine Godric's reaction, even if we didn't do anything.

That made me realize that Godric was jealous of Alan. He was completely jealous of him and he was so possessive over me. At least, that meant he cared about me.

" I want you to believe me Godric. " I whispered and noticed how close we were now. I think that unconsciously, I came even closer to him and strangely he did the same thing.

We were now pressed against each other and against the wrecked car, I could feel him for the first time in a very long time. It just felt so great, I've longed for his touch while I was gone. I wanted so bad to feel his hands on me and I knew I needed him. And I needed him right now if I was completely honest.

There was just something exciting about the way we were pressed against each other and this had nothing to do with the little fact that I was maybe horny, no…

I felt exactly the same way I felt the first night Godric and I kissed when we were arguing more than a year ago in Dallas. We were angry at each others and then, there was something else and we both knew it. And right now, for me at least, it was the same thing. I just wanted him, I just wanted to kiss him and be with him. There was nothing wrong with that but then I just didn't know if he wanted this…

Looking at him, I could see that a part of him probably wanted this as much as me. His eyes probably reflected mine, because I could clearly find here lust, but then they were also full of anger.

" Godric, I.. " I started but I immediately closed my mouth when he shot me a disapproving look. He didn't want me to talk.

" Don't say anything. " He said as he pushed me more against the car, bringing us even closer. " I don't want you to. "

Okay, well at least he was very clear with me and I was really starting to think that I shouldn't hope that we could make things right. Honestly, I was losing hope. This was like my worst nightmare was coming true, I had lost Godric when I left.

Well, that was what I was thinking until I felt his lips crashing down on mine, his hands savagely roaming over my body as if this was the very last time we would be together. I truly hoped it wasn't the last time. I wanted to feel that way forever.

I wanted to feel him against me all the time, I needed that.

Our tongues fought for dominance and I just couldn't hold back a moan. And now, my hands were on his back, touching him as if he was going to disappear immediately, as if this was a dream.

This was not a dream and I could feel everything that Godric was making me experiencing. It was like a perfect dream but then it didn't feel that right because I could still feel Godric's anger through his kisses. He was not gentle, he wasn't not like before, this kiss was more savage, and there was no love in it, none at all.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm having a hard time writing this story but I still hope you like it. I will try to do my best and write but well... Anyway, what do you think about Godric's reaction ? What do you think will happen next ? Tell me what you think about this sequel !<em>

_A huge thanks to downbelowgirl, Cc, laadeedaa, PrettyLittleVampire, Carlypso, TheGirlThatIsBorderLineCrazzy and Nicola for their reviews. It really means a lot and I want to thank you for your support._

_Anyway, as always, pelase don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's really really important for me to know what you guys think about the story. So please review ?_


	7. Chapter 7 : Poison & Wine

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 :<span> Poison & Wine

Even if I knew that there was no love while Godric and I were kissing, well at least for Godric because I truly loved him, I was enjoying this little moment. I wanted to cherish this kiss and I wanted to take advantage of everything Godric was giving me.

I just needed to feel Godric once again. When I was gone, I kept thinking about him, every night and even every day. There were days I just couldn't sleep and he was the only one on my mind. I think I had even dreamed about him and especially about our time together. I kept remembering all those things he used to do when we were together, all those things I loved about him.

And now, this was no dream, this was very much real and as our tongues fought for dominance I couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Perhaps it was also because Godric grinded himself against me and I could feel him completely.

Then, it just didn't feel right. Nothing felt right and certainly not what Godric and I were doing. I wanted him, I couldn't deny it but I didn't want our relationship to be like that. We needed to talk calmly before doing anything. Even if I was a vampire and even if I shouldn't care our feelings, right now I couldn't.

I couldn't do anything with Godric without knowing exactly where it was leading us. Honestly, sex wasn't the solution. Sex wasn't going to help us, or help our relationship. We just couldn't rebuild something on sex… I just couldn't believe that I was thinking that because I clearly was in a very advanced state of arousal. How could I even think straight while Godric was roaming his hands all over my body ?

I was still wondering but I knew I had to stop whatever was happening at this very moment, as much as it was killing me inside. Even if everything was fake, it felt great and I didn't want to give up on this. I had to. It was better like that.

Gathering all of my strength and my will, I pushed Godric away. And it was something very hard to do because Godric wasn't really in the mood to stop anything.

" No, I won't do this. " I whispered against his lips as he tried to kiss me again. It was hard to resist him..

I was stupid, completely stupid for pushing him away like that. How could it get better between us if I was doing this ? I didn't know but it was right and it was the only way. At least that was what I was repeating myself.

" Godric, please just stop. "

If only things could be easy…

" We can't do this. It's not right and you know it. " I said and I immediately regretted what I had just said. I was pretty sure that Godric got it all wrong. _Well done Lizzie, well done._

He looked at me like I had punched him in the face, I could tell that he felt somehow betrayed. Why was he being so difficult ? I just couldn't understand why he was acting like that. He had changed so much since I left. He was not the same and this was all because of me. I just wanted my Godric back and I wanted him to believe me when I said I truly loved him.

What was wrong with the fact that I had made a child ? Godric just needed to stop being ridiculous. He just needed to be realistic. We were both vampires, we were very old and yet he was acting like a stupid child, or maybe a teenager. He was not supposed to be like that and we were supposed to act like responsible adults, vampires.

" This is because of him. " Godric said bitterly and at this very moment, I just wanted to slap him.

This just couldn't continue. I just couldn't do this if Godric kept being so stubborn and blind. Of course, I could understand him perfectly but come on, I was being sincere. Why would I even come back here if I had Alan ? This was getting even more ridiculous as the minutes passed.

My arousal had entirely disappeared and was replaced by anger. Godric had just no right to blame Alan for his own stupidity and maybe for mine too. I couldn't deny it, everything was my fault. If I hadn't left, everything would be perfectly fine, well probably not but it wouldn't such a disaster. Then, leaving was the only choice I had at the time, and I just couldn't regret it.

I couldn't regret turning Alan because he helped me. I was someone else thanks to him. Godric should thank him too, after all I was more mature and that was something Godric should like. I knew that I would never be reckless like before.

" This is not because of Alan. Can't you just understand that I love you but don't want to fuck up our relationship because of that ? We need to make things right before doing anything because we're going nowhere. "

He shot me a murderous look, and that was the first time he looked at me like that. Many things had changed indeed. I was even starting to wonder if I was right when I decided to come back here. Honestly, everything was a disaster. It was like my relationship with Godric was destroyed. Perhaps leaving again could be the only solution I had.

No, I would never leave him again, except if he told me to do so. I was going to fight for him and for his love even if that meant fighting for him during a very long time. I had forever, there was no rush.

" I come back here because I love you, because I want to start something new with you but I'm not going to sleep with you just like that. I want to, you can't even imagine how much I want you but I have changed and I'm not going to do anything with you until we've talked. "

He didn't say anything and I didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. Well, I guess I would soon find out about that.

" And once again, Alan and I don't share any kind of sexual or romantic relationship. I'm his maker but I'm more like a sister to him. Didn't you notice how much he looks like my brother ? No, of course you didn't ! You were too busy assuming stupid things to notice. I will never regret turning him and if you still love me, at least if a small part of you still loves me, you'll learn to accept him. "

Thinking about Alan just made me fly off the handle. As his maker, I knew now that I would do anything to protect him and even if I would never chose between Godric and Alan, for now, I wanted to protect him from Godric.

Perhaps I also wanted to prove that I was a good maker to Godric. I wanted him to know that I had changed. Hopefully, he wouldn't get it all wrong.

" Now I'm going to go back to my hotel. You'll know where to find me but don't even think about coming if you want to argue with me. I don't want to fight with you and I won't do it. And if you want me to leave and never come back, then you'll just have to tell me. I'll do whatever you want to Godric. " I said and didn't even wait for an answer. I left using vampire speed.

I had enough drama for tonight and when I was far enough, I stopped leaning against a wall. How could everything be so awful ? Perhaps I was cursed, perhaps I was not made for happiness. I didn't know but I was surely getting tired of everything. When I thought about it, my life was such a disaster but I needed to keep holding on because one day I could feel that everything would be fine.

I just needed to stay strong and pull myself together. I was a vampire and I had to behave like one and first I needed to prevent myself from crying. Yes, I was on the verge of tears.. No, I was not on the verge of tears, I was crying. I could feel blood on my cheek and quickly wiped my tears away.

Everything would be fine.

I took a deep and unnecessary breath and started to walk, heading to the hotel. I could feel Alan waiting for me, he was impatient. At least, I still had him.

When I was finally arrived at the hotel, Alan was indeed waiting for me. He was smiling, I would even say smirking as if he had just learned something amazing. It was like he had something in his mind, which wasn't really good. Sometimes I just didn't like his ideas, he was too carefree for his own good.

" Someone had really a good time. " He said and I just didn't understand why he was telling me this.

What was he thinking ? He was definitely confusing. Why was he even thinking that I had a good time ? Didn't he see what kind of look Godric was giving me when I ordered him to leave ? I think Alan was going crazy.

" Come on, angry sex is always the best. How was it ? " Alan asked me, laughing.

Now, I understood… He felt me, he felt my state of arousal and I must have blocked our bond at some point so he didn't know that things didn't really happen the way he thought they did, unfortunately.

" Nothing happened, Alan. " I said, staring blankly at him. I wasn't really in the mood tonight for anything. I just hoped he was going to leave me alone, especially if he wanted to talk about Godric. That was honestly something I didn't want to talk about. I've truly had enough of Godric for one night.

" You can't hide your feelings, Lizzie. I know- "

" -Stop this Alan or you might regret it; Nothing happened between Godric and I because I decided so. " I snapped at him and the smile he was wearing disappeared.

I might have been a little bit too harsh right now but he would understand.

" Okay. "

I could feel a jolt of sadness rushing through our bond and I immediately felt guilty. He didn't deserve that, he was only trying to make me laugh and he was just wrong when he thought something had happened. I just shouldn't be such a bitch towards him just because things didn't go as planned with Godric.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I just don't want to talk about what happened."

I just wanted to forget what happened tonight, at least for a little while. Then, I felt something strange coming from Alan. There was something wrong with him.

" Am I the one to blame for what happened with Godric ? " Alan asked and it just broke my heart.

He was feeling guilty while it wasn't his fault. That meant he truly cared about me and it was great because I had created with Alan a strong relationship.

" No, you're not. " I said and sat next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. " Even if Godric doesn't like you, it's not your fault. I don't regret turning you and Godric is just being stupid but he's hurt. "

I could see a small smile on Alan's face. " I just don't understand why he's like that towards you. I'm sure he loves you, so why is he so angry at you ? "

" I've hurt him and perhaps he needs time. " I answered, silently praying that I was right.

* * *

><p>Eric Northman knew that something was wrong with his maker when he felt him. Godric needed him right now but he didn't have to call him. Eric knew exactly how to deal with Godric and he knew exactly what to do. He left Fangtasia as quickly as possible and flew towards his house. He knew that no matter what was happening to Godric, it had to do something with Elizabeth's return.<p>

_She was back, finally _Eric thought. When he saw her tonight, he wanted to hurt her but he was also glad she was here. Then when she announced him that she made a child, he could have killed her and her progeny but then he understood. Her child was not a threat for Godric and if Eric was being completely honest, he seemed rather fine. When Elizabeth left, Eric had to have a little talk with him and that was exactly what he did.

Eric was now back at his house and when he entered, his eyes opened wide. Godric was destroying everything in the living and now it was a heap of ruins. Erichadn't seen his maker like that in a very very long time. It was like Godric had become completely wild and crazy.

And Eric knew that Elizabeth was the one to blame for Godric's state but then he just didn't what she did to have Godric so angry.

" Godric ? " Eric said catching Godric's attention. If Eric wasn't Godric's child, he would have honestly freaked out. Godric looked like a murderer. " What happened ? " Eric asked and took a step closer to his maker.

" Elizabeth made a child. " Godric said and stared at Eric blankly.

After everything that had happened tonight, Godric was furious at her, at everyone and even at himself. Tonight, he wanted her, he wanted to show her that she was his even if she was a vampire. Godric wanted to possess her and have her once again but she refused… She just refused but kept telling him that she loved him. How could she possibly love him ?

She made a child while she was gone, she refused everything Godric was giving her. She didn't love him and that was probably because of her progeny. Godric wanted to kill him because he had Elizabeth. He was jealous, awfully jealous but he couldn't help himself. He still loved her and knowing that right now she was with was killing him. She had no right to do this to him.

" I know. I met him at Fangtasia tonight, he's alright I guess. " Eric said but immediately regretted it, especially when Godric shot him a murderous look.

He could feel that his maker was ready to attack him and only because he had said that Elizabeth's progeny was alright. He should have known better, he should have known to keep his mouth shut especially about that. He felt Godric's sadness and anger when it came to Elizabeth. Godric felt completely betrayed and Eric knew his maker thought Elizabeth was romantically involved with her progeny. And he was just so wrong, Eric had talked with Alan and it was just evident that he didn't like her that way.

" He's not alright, he's nothing ! " Godric screamed and threw the remains of the sofa against the wall. " I'm going to kill him. "

He wanted to but deep inside of him, Godric knew he couldn't. That new vampire was Elizabeth's progeny and he couldn't do that to her, he would lose her forever and he loved her no matter what.

" Godric, you may be my maker but you're being ridiculous. You're jealous of him, I just can't believe it. You're acting like a stupid teenager."

Godric had never be jealous of anyone, and Eric knew this. He had spent a thousand years with him and it was the very first time, Godric lost control of himself like that and this was only because of Elizabeth. A part of Eric hated her for everything she was making Godric feel but then he knew she never meant to hurt him. She just loved him too much.

" You and I both know what happens between makers and child Eric. " Godric snapped at his progeny. Eric didn't understand, he just couldn't understand what was happening inside of him. He was fuming with rage.

" It's not like that between them. " Eric said, but knowing Godric's stubbornness, he wasn't going to believe him. Eric was also pretty sure that Elizabeth had already tried to make him understand that. " Seriously, Godric you're just overreacting. "

Perhaps Eric was right, but there were things Godric couldn't just ignore and deep inside of him he was pretty sure that there was something going on between Elizabeth and her progeny. He hoped he was wrong, he could only hope.

" I just don't understand Godric, you were a wreck, you were completely destroyed while she was away and now that she's back, you're being ridiculous. I know she hurt you and I hate her for that but she loves you and you love her, why are you like that ? You should be overjoyed by her return ! "

Eric didn't understand but Godric knew his child couldn't understand. Even if Godric knew Eric had feelings for Sookie Stackhouse, even if he knew Eric probably loved her, the Viking just couldn't understand what Godric felt for Elizabeth. And that was maybe because of his own fault, Godric should have been a better maker on that point.

" She probably loves him too and more than she loves me. " Godric whispered but of course Eric heard it. Worst, he could feel his maker.

He was not only angry, he was sad. And Eric was hating that, he just couldn't bear seeing his maker like that. If only he could make things better but he knew he couldn't. Only Elizabeth could but for that, Godric just needed to understand that Alan was not a threat and that was going to be very difficult. Eric wondered if the only way to make his maker realize that Elizabeth's child was okay wasn't simply for Godric to meet him and talk with him.

Of course, Eric knew that Elizabeth would never ever leave her progeny alone with Godric, especially since Godric was so furious and might hurt him or worst. And that was when Eric reached an impasse. He just didn't know how he could help his maker and it was killing him inside.

Eric needed to talk with Elizabeth about Godric, but he would have to wait for this because it was too late for this. Tomorrow, he would go to her hotel and talk with her. He would make things right for Godric's health. Eric cared too much about his maker to let him continue this madness.

" She loves him, you're right but he's more like a brother to her. Just open you eyes Godric, you're the only one she's in love with. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter, what do you think will happen next ? Did you like what happened between Elizabeth and Godric ? The title of this chapter comes from The Civil Wars song, I thought it reflected Godric and Elizabeth's relationship, what do you think ?<em>

_A huge thanks to Nicole, Cc, Carlypso and PrettyLittleVampire for their reviews. It means a lot and I think I would stop writing if I didn't get any review._

_So please, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's really important for me to know what you think about the story and I really need your support because I'm having a hard time writing this story. I'm not very fond of season 4 and even if I have planned some things, it's like I just can't write._

_ So please review ?_


	8. Chapter 8 : A Little Bit Stronger

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

**Please, read the author's note at the end of this chapter. It's important.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 :<span> A Little Bit Stronger

I didn't sleep very much that day, my heart was broken and this was all because of me. Of course, I was overreacting because Godric hadn't rejected me completely but I just felt so empty inside. When I thought about last night, I couldn't help but regret my decision. Honestly, what kind of vampire would have refused this ?

I loved Godric and yet I was denying everything I felt just because I wanted to talk with him. I wanted so bad to make things right, more I wanted him to forgive me. Then I knew that being sorry wasn't enough for Godric, and even for me. Sometimes I even wished that I had never left him, I wished I had realized how lucky I was back then. If only I could have turned around and make things right that night. Godric gave me everything and I only caused him pain.

I wished I could go back in time and change it. I wished I could erase his pain but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was fighting for him, showing how much I loved him.

" Did you even get some sleep ? " Alan asked as he was slowly waking up. I could see him standing in the doorway as I laid here on the bed, motionless.

I was sure I looked awful tonight, the bleeds had begun this afternoon, I felt them but I just didn't care. I probably deserved this after the pain I had caused to Godric. And it wasn't like I could die.

" Lizzie ? Are you okay ? " He sat on the bed next to me, his eyes piercing through my skin.

I could feel his worry through our bond, it was nice. Well as nice as it could be.

" You shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine. "

Fine, I was not fine but I would be, hopefully. I was silently praying that Godric would come to me tonight, that he would just be the Godric I used to know. That was all I needed and all I wanted. Even if Alan was my progeny and even if I loved him with all my heart, he would never ever take Godric's place in my heart. I knew I could never love someone like I loved my two thousand years old vampire. This was just impossible.

" He will come, eventually. " Alan firmly said.

I stared at the ceiling. Alan just seemed so sure of everything and yet he was still so young. I wish I could be like him on that point. I would even say that sometimes, he was better than me, better than I could ever be but that was probably because he was young. He still thought like a human, he was very optimistic. He was also more mature than me. Then, he knew how to deal with love… I think he probably knew more about that strange little feeling than me. I was not really good at it, honestly I fucked up everything with Godric.

Perhaps that was because I wasn't used to feel love, at least a love like that. I had only loved two persons in my life, two vampires. My maker and Godric… Of course, I wasn't talking about sex because as a vampire I knew many things about that but love… That was honestly something unknown for me.

" What if he doesn't ? " I muttered to myself.

" Then he's a fool Lizzie. " Alan whispered and laid next to me on the bed. " He will come because he loves you. He's not going to let you go again. I saw the way he looked at you last night, he wants you so badly and it's written all over his face. "

Oh yes, I knew he wanted me. That was evident but I wasn't sure he still loved me like before. Something had definitely changed.

I moved and laid my head on Alan's chest. It was nice to be with someone like that and it reminded me a lot of the time I spent with my brother. It was great, really great and it helped me a lot. I was feeling particularly happy when I was with Alan, when we were so close.

" Do you remember the way he looked at me too ? He wanted to kill me Lizzie, and do you know why ? Simply because he's jealous. He thought that you and I were something and it killed him inside because he loves you. He doesn't want you to leave, he doesn't want you to be with anyone else but him. I think he just realized how much you mean to him, but also how much you've hurt him. He just needs time but he will come. "

Alan was probably right and I needed to hold on to that hope.

" You know, maybe I could go talk to him. "

" Absolutely not, Alan. You're right, he wanted to kill you and something tells me that he'll do it if you go to see him. "

The simple thought of Godric trying to kill my progeny was unbearable. I knew Godric could do this but then I wasn't sure he would. He knew how I would feel if Alan died and he just couldn't do that to me. Of course, if he still loved me.

" You're probably right. "

I smiled as I moved closer to him. I needed comfort and he was the only one who could give me this. A long silence followed but we didn't need to talk. It was great to be together, like brothers and sisters. I could have honestly stayed like that forever but then something happened, something very strange.

I felt Sookie for the first time in a very long time. She was back and she was in Bon Temps. I could completely feel her and it made me smile. She was safe and completely okay. Perhaps I should go and see her, to make sure that she was truly safe. Then, I didn't want to leave Alan alone here because I was just so fine here with him. It was peaceful… And if I could be sure about one thing concerning Sookie Stackhouse it was the fact that nothing was peaceful when it came to her.

That fairy was a magnet for trouble.

" I have to go somewhere, Alan. " I stood up as fast as I could. " I want you to stay here and do nothing. "

Alan rested on his elbows, frowning. " Where are you going ? And why should I stay here Lizzie ? I can perfectly take care of myself. "

I smiled, of course he could take care of himself. I knew it because after all I was his maker. And I think I was pretty good at this.

" I need to see someone, Sookie Stackhouse is back. Anyway, I want you to stay here because I don't know what could happen to you. Of course, you can take care of yourself but I want you to stay here okay ? Don't make me command you, it's not worth it. "

He sighed. " You're treating me like a child, Lizzie. "

" Alan, if you go out and if Godric finds you, I don't really want you to fight with him. I'm just worried. I know it sounds stupid but just do as I say. I won't be long. "

He nodded, but I could feel he was terribly disappointed. I could understand him but honestly, I had enough drama.

" I'll feel it if you leave. " I said, as a warning and left immediately after that.

I couldn't believe that Sookie was back only one day after my own return. Where had she been during all those months ? Something told me that she was in this crazy fairyland, where I was when I nearly died. Perhaps she had met my father and my brother, who knew ?

I arrived at Sookie's house and I was surprised to find her house completely restored. The last time I had been here, the house was dirty and if I remembered correctly, that was a Maenad's doing. Anyway, I made my way towards the door and knocked. I could already hear footsteps coming and even better, I could smell Sookie's delicious blood. She was definitely here.

The door opened and the fairy was here, her eyes opened wide. She gasped when she saw me.

" Hello Sookie. " I smiled at her. It felt so great to see her, it was like I had never left.

Sookie's only reaction was to throw her arms around me, a human reaction but I didn't dislike this.

" Elizabeth, you're here too. " She said and let go of me, taking a step outside. « You're back. »

" I am and it seems that you are back too. Where were you ? "

She bit her bottom lip. " Fairyland but honestly, I don't want to go back there. They are.. Insane. I just don't want to talk about it. "

I think I knew what she meant by « insane ». When I was there, I could feel that something was wrong. My father and my brother didn't seem to like this place but they had no choice. And then there was the fact that those fairies didn't want me there.

" Maybe we could take a walk and talk. " Sookie said didn't wait for my answer to walk away. I followed her. " So how are you ? When did you come back ? "

" I came back yesterday and I'm okay I guess. "

" And Godric ? How did he take it ? "

I chuckled, it was a nervous thing I guess because I had no reason to laugh. This couldn't be worse honestly.

" Badly, things have changed for everyone and especially between Godric and I. " I started and ran a hand through my hair. " While I was gone, I created a vampire. "

For the second time that night, Sookie gasped. She was surprised and shocked I think.

" Anyway, I came back and went to see Godric. He was a wreck and it didn't go very well because after that he learned about Alan, my child. And I met a whole new Godric like that. " I confessed and Sookie gently took my hand.

She was still so nice… That was going to get her into trouble again, I could already feel it.

" I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. I just can't believe that this is happening to you two. You are made for each other."

That was so cheesy but I wanted to believe Sookie was right on that point. Then I remembered what Sookie told me when I left… She was just so right and she should say « I told you so », right now because I totally deserved it.

" So you made a child ? " Sookie asked, curious.

" Yeah. His name is Alan Cooper, he's really amazing you know. Do you want to meet him ? "

She tensed and I could feel that something was wrong with her.

" Elizabeth, don't get me wrong, I like you a lot but I don't need another vampire in my life. I'm sure your child is great but I'm not sure I want to meet him. "

" I understand. "

I was lying. I couldn't really understand her. Of course, she had bad experiences with vampires but not with me and Alan was my progeny. He would never ever touch her and I would command him not to touch her if I needed to. Sookie would be perfectly fine around Alan and I just wished she understood this.

* * *

><p>Godric didn't sleep that day, he just couldn't do this. His meeting with Elizabeth's child, his conversation with Elizabeth and Eric were on his mind all the time. He couldn't forget what had happened.<p>

Perhaps Eric was right… Perhaps Godric was overreacting when it came to Elizabeth and her new child but Godric couldn't help himself. He didn't know what to believe, he was lost and confused. When he thought about it, he believed Eric when he said Elizabeth's child was okay and he believed Elizabeth when she told him that she had no romantic relationship with her progeny.

Then, he felt jealous. That vampire was closer to Elizabeth than Godric would ever be and it killed him inside. She had no right to make a child… No, she had every right to do this because strangely and if Godric was completely honest with himself, she had changed… She had changed so much because of her decision to make a child.

Elizabeth seemed happier and more reasonable. It was like she had grown up she was not the same anymore. Something told Godric that she was less reckless, that she was starting to think about the consequences of her actions. It was just so evident after what happened last night.

Months ago, she would have screamed at him, she would have fought with him but last night, she was rather calm and was even afraid of fighting with him. This was just a whole new Elizabeth… And Godric liked that, he liked that a lot.

He knew he should just stop acting the way he did last night. He was two thousand years old and yet he was acting like a newborn, even like a human sometimes and that was just unacceptable. He had to put an end to this, and he was going to do this right now.

Godric knew what he had to do.

Eric was gone because Sookie Stackhouse was finally back, so Godric was completely alone. Then, that wasn't going to last very long because Godric decided he was going to see Elizabeth tonight. Of course, it wasn't going to be perfect, it was going to be like before but at least, they could talk like civilized vampires.

They needed time to rebuild their relationship. Godric needed to be sure that Alan was not a threat to him and he needed time to think about his own feelings towards Elizabeth. He wasn't denying the fact that he loved her, he could never do this but he just needed to make sure that his love was stronger than anything else. And then maybe they could make things right but they needed to take it slow…

So now, Godric was on his way to Shreveport's vampire friendly hotel. He was calm, very calm and he knew that he wouldn't lose control of himself. He knew everything would be perfectly fine tonight…

Godric finally arrived in front of Elizabeth's hotel room. He knocked at the door and waited. Seconds later the door opened but Godric wasn't expecting to see Elizabeth's progeny standing here and even if he hadn't planned to do this, this simple view made him terribly angry.

His fangs popped out and before the young vampire realized what was happening to him, he was pinned against the wall of the room by a very angry two thousand years old vampire. Godric didn't plan to kill him, he couldn't do this but seeing him here was just too much for him.

He was supposed to stay calm but with that vampire here, it was completely impossible.

" You.. " Godric growled and tightened his grip on the young vampire's neck.

Alan tried to struggle against Godric but it was pointless, he couldn't fight against Lizzie so how could he fight against this vampire. This situation was just so ironic when Alan thought about it. Lizzie nearly ordered him to stay at the hotel and do nothing because she was afraid of what Godric could do and who was here ? Godric… Very clever to stay at the hotel, really.

What could Alan do now ? He knew that soon Lizzie would feel his fear and other things and that she would come back here but he honestly didn't want her to come because that would break her heart. So he tried to block their bond and hoped that it worked, even if that meant he was completely alone with his maker's jealous and angry lover.

Alan had to admit that he was scared right now, then who wouldn't be if a two thousand years old vampire was pinning you against a wall ? Alan may be a vampire but he was young and he wasn't very used to that thing. He just hoped that Godric wouldn't kill him…

" Let me go. " Alan managed to say but that only made Godric angrier.

The old vampire was losing it and he knew it, he needed to pull himself together before doing he might regret later… Then, he wanted this young vampire to suffer, he wanted to hurt him so badly.

" Please. "

He was begging and Godric smirked at this. He had so much power over Elizabeth's child and he liked that. He knew that in a heartbeat he could kill him, he could get rid of him forever. That was such a lovely idea, wasn't it ? Of course, it was, except when Godric thought about Elizabeth's reaction. If he touched her child, she would never forgive him, she would leave and never come back… Godric knew this because if Elizabeth hurt Eric, that would be his own reaction.

He needed to control himself… His grip on the vampire's neck loosened but he couldn't help himself and threw him against the nearest furniture. A loud crash was heard and Godric could smell vampire blood and he was rather proud of himself.

And now he studied Elizabeth's child. He was taller than him and it was true, he looked a lot like her brother. Perhaps that was why she decided to turn him.

Godric watched him cautiously, hopefully he wasn't stupid enough to attack him.

" Man, that still hurts. " Alan muttered under his breath as he stood up. At least, that was better than being dead right ? His eyes then fell on Godric, his fangs were still down and he had this murderous look on his face.

Then, Alan knew he wasn't going to kill him because he would have already done it. And now, they were staring at each other. No one was doing anything and it was getting very uncomfortable for the youngest vampire.

And that was when something came in his mind. Alan knew it was now his time to do something for Elizabeth, for his maker. He had to help her with Godric and the only way to do this was to talk with Godric. Easier said than done… Godric didn't really seem like he wanted to talk but Alan had to try. After everything Elizabeth had done for him, he needed to return the favor.

" She's not here. " Alan started and Godric shot him a death glare, as if he didn't know this. Of course, Elizabeth was not here. " She's gone to see Sookie Stakchouse but she'll be back soon. "

Awkward, very awkward because Alan was the only one trying to start a conversation. Godric wasn't answering, the only he did was staring at him.

" She loves you. " Alan firmly said but he regretted it seconds later when he heard a loud growl and saw Godric right in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter.<em>

**_Now I have a bad news I think. I won't post a new chapter next week because of my exams. And then, after that I don't really know what I'm going to do. I just feel like no one's reading the story, like no one likes it. I'm really starting to think that I should have never started a sequel..._**

_A huge thanks to PrettyLittleVampire, Cc, Carlypso and Nicola for their reviews._

_Please, don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about the story. It's important so please review ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : The Story Of Us

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

**Please, read the author's note at the end of this chapter. It's important.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 :<span> The Story Of Us

Godric was about to lose control of himself. Alan had no right to talk about Elizabeth , even if he was telling him that she loved him. Godric just didn't want this vampire to talk about Elizabeth. It was already too painful to know that he was Elizabeth's child, Godric definitely didn't need him talking about her. Of course, the two thousand years old vampire knew that Alan was telling the truth about Elizabeth's feeling because as much as it hurt, Godric knew Alan could feel Elizabeth's feelings.

He shared a bond with her, he shared everything with her and Godric hated that. First Elizabeth should have been his child, but Arthur turned her and now, someone else had a bond with her. How could he deal with that ? How could he deal with the fact that he felt like he was losing her every time he thought someone was closer to her than he would ever be ?

" Listen I don't want to fight with you okay ? I'm only telling the truth. " Alan said and tried to take a step back, except that the remains of the poor furniture were here. " She loves you so much. "

Another loud growl came out of Godric and Alan knew he was playing with fire. He had to, he had to try to talk with this vampire, for his maker. It couldn't be that complicated and Godric couldn't be that stubborn. After everything he had learned about him when Elizabeth talked about him, he knew he could make him understand that Elizabeth still loved him.

" She turned you. "

Godric was jealous, completely jealous and Alan could see it. He loved his maker, that was so evident. So why was he being so difficult ? Alan just couldn't understand. He was young, of course but he knew that no one should give up on love and that what exactly what Godric was doing. The worst thing about that was the fact that he was hurting himself and he was hurting Elizabeth too.

She was trying to hide her pain from Alan, but he could still feel her and he wanted to kill Godric for what he was making her feel. He would do anything for her because of the bond they shared. He wanted her to be happy and he wanted Godric to stop hurting her.

Of course, Godric had the right to blame her, Alan wasn't blind and he knew Elizabeth had made many mistakes but she was back, she loved him, he had to be with her.

" She saved me and now we're like brothers and sisters. There's nothing going on between us okay ? When we were in New York, she was just so sad. She thought I didn't know it but I saw her crying, I watched her spending her days thinking about you. She knows she has hurt you and she only wants you to forgive her. "

Perhaps he was telling the truth, a part of Godric trusted Alan but another part of him, the most dominant part, just couldn't forget who he was. Were they really like brothers and sisters ? Probably because if Godric was being completely honest, he could see in Alan's eyes that he didn't love Elizabeth like a lover should.

" You know nothing about us. " Godric said and clenched his fists. Why was he being so stubborn ? He knew he was acting like a teenager, he knew he was being ridiculous. Maybe he should just listen to Alan, maybe he should just try to know him.

If he was once again completely honest with himself, Alan seemed great and he cared a lot about Elizabeth. He was trying to protect her, he was trying to help her fix things with him. Godric also had to admit one thing, if Alan seemed so attached to Elizabeth, it was probably because she had been a good maker.

Alan seemed to control himself very well, even if he was a newborn. Elizabeth had been a great teacher, it was just so evident. That made Godric think about something else, he remembered the night he told Elizabeth that she would be a great maker. Somehow, she had followed his advice but that hurt. That night, Godric didn't thought it could be so painful for him. And now, even if he knew turning a vampire had changed her for good, he couldn't help himself and hated that.

" Why are you like that ? Honestly I don't understand you. She's back, you love her and she loves you. Just be with her. " Alan let out an exasperate sigh. " I get it, she hurt you and now I'm here but I just don't understand. You have to forgive her, you two are made for each other and I don't want to watch my maker suffering because of you stupidity ! "

Now it was Alan's time to be angry but he knew he should control himself. He was no match against Godric if he decided to attack him. Then, he just couldn't stay calm in front of Godric.

On the other hand, Godric stared blankly at the young vampire. He was surprised by him, very surprised. He just seemed devoted to Elizabeth.

" She was here for me when my family rejected me, she was here to save me and I will not let you hurt her. " Alan was ready to attack Godric, he wanted to do this, he wanted to do this so badly. Maybe he should try…

Alan's fangs extended and Godric immediately noticed the look on his face. He knew exactly what was going to happen and strangely, he wanted to avoid this fight. Why ? It was not because he liked him, or because he didn't want to injure badly but it was because of Elizabeth. He just couldn't hurt her child without hurting her too. Plus, Alan was only trying to protect his maker and that was something Godric could understand because Eric would do the same thing. In fact, he had already done this when he learned about Elizabeth's attempt to kill him.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " Godric calmly said but it was like Alan was deaf because he simply used his vampire speed to grab Godric.

It was pointless, completely pointless because Godric was much stronger and much faster than him. And before Alan knew it, he was once again at the mercy of the two thousand years old vampire.

" I could snap you like a twig. "

Yes, he could and Alan was aware of that thing. Godric's hand on his throat was hurting him and with one single movement he knew that Godric could kill him.

" Then do it but you and I both know you will lose her forever. You love her and if you kill me, she will never forgive you. "

At least, Alan was pretty sure that Godric wouldn't kill him, or rather he hoped so. What if he was wrong ? What if Godric didn't love Elizabeth like he thought ? No, that was completely stupid.

" Can't you see that I'm not trying to take her away from you ? I want my maker to be happy, and she can only be happy with you. "

Godric released Alan for the second time that night. He was sincere, that was so evident. Godric knew he had to stop this madness. He loved Elizabeth, he wanted her and he couldn't deny that. He should just stop pushing her away like that. Of course, it wasn't going to be easy but at least, he had to stop being so stubborn.

They just had to take it slow.

" You care a lot about her. " Godric stated and Alan nodded, even if he was still afraid that Godric didn't really understand his feelings for Lizzie.

Alan loved her just like he used to love his sister, before she decided to reject him. And now, Elizabeth was the only one he could count on. She was everything to him. Of course, he had tried to share more with her than a simple brotherly relationship, but that was a terrible mistake and he knew it now. The night he kissed her, even if that felt right, he was glad she pushed him away. He definitely didn't love her like that and now there was nothing going on between them.

" She's my maker, of course I care about her but she's like my sister. You have to believe me. "

" I believe you. "

Alan sighed in relief. It was like now, everything was going to be okay.

" She should be back soon. " Alan said because he could feel her coming back. She was going to be angry at him, but he wasn't the one to blame. It was Godric who came here. How was she going to take it ? Alan didn't know.. " You should wait for her. "

Alan wished he could leave Godric here so that Elizabeth would find him but she would punish him for leaving the hotel room and that was something Alan didn't want.

Maybe he could try to get to know Godric while they were waiting for Elizabeth to come back. Of course, Alan already knew many things about him but he wanted to learn more about that two thousand years old vampire.

Then, something told him that it wasn't going to be easy. Godric didn't like him…

" Okay so maybe I should introduce myself properly. I'm Alan Cooper. " Alan said and immediately regretted it. Godric shot him a murderous look, he definitely didn't want to talk.

And he didn't want to talk with him, at least for now. One day, Alan was sure that Godric and him would become friends. After all, they both loved Elizabeth, she meant a lot to them. They should be friends.

* * *

><p>I spent a lot of time with Sookie, just walking and talking. She was still so sweet but something had changed within her I guess. She was more suspicious when it came to vampires and I should also say when it came to any other supernatural creatures. She told me that fairyland wasn't really a lovely place to be and fairies weren't really very nice. I could only believe her but I knew that she had never met my father and my brother.<p>

Anyway, she was glad to be back, even if someone had brought her house, even if she had been gone for more than a year. I was also glad that she was back. She was after all the only human I liked, well she wasn't completely human. She was part-fairy so that was why I probably liked her.

Then, there was also something I noticed about her, she was still angry at Bill for his betrayal, which was completely understandable.

Bill, he was a king now. I should probably go and see him to let him know I was back and that I had a progeny but honestly, I didn't want to see him. I didn't really like him. He loved Sookie but at the time he was also working for the queen so he was not really trustworthy. Well, I didn't really want to think about Bill now.

I was on my way back to the hotel, Alan was probably waiting for me. There was something strange about him when I thought about it. When I was with Sookie, I suddenly felt nothing coming from him. He had blocked our bond and I was surprised by this. I thought that he would never be able to do this so soon but I guess I was wrong. It was great honestly but I still wondered why he had done this.

Was he hiding something from me or was he just trying to get use to our bond ? I wasn't really sure but it just couldn't be bad. Alan was probably having fun with some fangbangers in our hotel room… Perhaps I shouldn't have told him to stay at the hotel. After all, he could take care of himself and he was safe outside. It wasn't like Godric would attack him. And I was pretty sure that I would find a real mess there, in the hotel room.

I finally arrived at the hotel and when I opened the door of our hotel room, I immediately noticed that something happened her.

Worst, Alan was sitting on one bed while Godric was leaning against a wall, right in front of the door.

Okay, should I be happy or angry ?

What the hell was Godric doing here ? And what did he do to Alan ? What did Alan do ? He must have done something because I didn't see why Godric was here.

Alan had disobeyed me.

" What did you do ? " I said and slammed the door. I had nearly forgotten that Godric was here. I only wanted to understand what happened and I was furious at Alan.

Of course, Alan didn't seem hurt but the remains of a furniture proved me that something happened here.

" Nothing. " Alan answered and I could feel that somehow he was proud of himself. " Godric came here , we talked and now that you're back I think I should leave. Can I leave ? "

He was joking right ? No, he wasn't and my eyes went between Godric and Alan. Could it be real ? Did they really talk ? Perhaps because at least, Alan wasn't hurt and Godric remained impassive. Something had happened here.

" I'm not hurt, Lizzie. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine and now I think Godric and you should be alone. " Alan stood up and I was confused.

I just didn't want to do. A part of me wanted Alan to stay here with me, I wanted to be sure that he was perfectly fine. I was worried for him even if he seemed perfectly okay. I was paranoid. Then, another part of me wanted to be with Godric and I wanted to know why he came here and what happened here. Something told me that Godric and Alan had a little fight.

" I want you to be back before dawn. Don't do anything stupid, Alan." I said. Alan didn't waste time and left immediately, leaving me alone with Godric.

I was completely frozen. I honestly didn't know what to do. I had so many questions to ask him but right now, I just couldn't talk. That was completely ridiculous, I was completely ridiculous. The vampire I loved was standing right in front of me, he had come here to see me and I wasn't doing anything.

Great, Lizzie, really great. I definitely made a pathetic vampire, in fact I wasn't even acting like a vampire. I was being weak… I hated that, I hated myself for feeling that way, I hated Godric for making me feel that way and yet I loved him.

" Why did you come here ? " I asked and I could have slapped myself. What was that question ?

" We need to talk. " Godric calmly answered and I didn't know if I should be reassured.

He was too calm, and I was afraid. What if he was going to tell me we were completely over ?

" You are a good maker. "

My mouth fell open, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

" He cares a lot about you. " Godric started to walk and before I knew it, he was right in front of me and I took a step back. My back hit the door but I wasn't uncomfortable, or afraid. I was fine, really fine because Godric wasn't angry like last night.

Or at least, he was hiding his anger very well. I think the second option was better because Godric clearly couldn't have forgotten everything and the fact that he had destroyed things in this room, and the fact that he had probably fought with Alan proved that he was still furious. Well, at least he wasn't fighting with me. He was even complimenting me.

" I know, he's great you know. "

Our eyes met and my heart melted at this sight. He loved me, I could see it. Well, at least I hoped I wasn't wrong.

" He means a lot to me and I understand now why you chose to help Eric when he decided to let Russell alive. "

Godric stayed silent, he only stared at me. I wished I could read his thoughts because even if I would tell that he still loved me, I could also see that something was wrong. Of course, talking about Alan wasn't really a good idea.

" So, what do you want to talk about ? " I asked.

Stupid, really stupid. I couldn't believe that I was two hundred years old. Honestly, I was acting like those stupid teenagers. It was like I didn't know what to do.

" Us. "

Us, that was such a lovely word. At least, he still thought there was something between us. That was rather great wasn't it ?

" I know I've fucked up everything when I left and I know I'm the only one to blame for the pain you've been through. I know that you won't be able to forgive me easily but I promised you I would come back and here I am. You can't forget what happen and I understand but I just want to make things right. "

His eyes were piercing right through me but he wasn't saying anything. This silence was so heavy and it was getting uncomfortable.

" I was in New York and it was killing me to be away from you. I wanted to come back but I was afraid. I was always thinking about you and I even thought I saw you one night. I just wanted to be with you. And then, I found Alan. He was dying and I had this sudden urge to turn him and I thought that maybe that was a great idea. " I said and I just couldn't stop myself from talking and explaining everything to Godric. I needed to know everything and since he was not talking, I just had to break this terrible silence. " And then, when I was with Alan, it was great and I wasn't thinking about you. No, don't get me wrong I was but it was different because I had to take care of him. When his family rejected him, I decided to come back and now here I am… "

And now, I was speechless. I just didn't what to say, or maybe I did. There was only one thing I could say.

" I love you Godric. I've never stopped loving you. "

" I know Elizabeth, I know. " He whispered and somehow I felt bad, really bad. He wasn't telling me he loved me.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter.<em>

_A huge thanks to Carlypso, musicluver246, Nicola, PrettyLittleVampire, Jofrench22, downbelowgirl and Cc for their reviews. It always means a lot to me._

_Pour Jofrench22, j'avais déjà dans l'idée d'utiliser l'amnésie d'Eric pour rapprocher Elizabeth et Godric et je suis contente que tu aies eu la même idée. Ca me fait aussi plaisir que tu aimes bien Alan, j'avais peur que les gens le détestent. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. C'est assez marrant de voir que des français lisent mon histoire, c'est assez ironique je trouve. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review._

**_Now I have once again a bad news. I don't think I'll post a chapter every week. I don't really have any inspiration for this story, so I'll try to do my best to post a chapter but I can't promise anything. I hope you're not too disappointed... I wish I could have inspiration, I really do. I think that I can't write because I kept thinking about all the reviews I got for Misery Business and I'm extremly sad when I see that my readers are not back... I'm probably really stupid. Anyway, I still hope you like this story and that you'll continue to read it._**

_Please, don't forget to leave me a little comment here. It means a lot and perhaps it will make me want to write and you'll get the next chapter sooner. So please review ?_


	10. Chapter 10 : Love Will Find A Way

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 :<span> Love Will Find A Way

Silence, there was a long and painful silence between Godric and I. I just wanted him to say something, anything. Well, maybe not anything but I just wanted to hear his voice. And I still hoped that he would say he loved me.

Perhaps that was too much to ask.

" Aren't you going to say something ? " I asked, breaking this deathly hush. I nervously ran a hand through my hair, hoping that it would calm me.

" What do you want me to say Elizabeth ? "

He came here to talk and he wasn't saying anything, was he kidding me ? It was incredible, why was he doing this ? This was pointless.

I could feel myself losing control. I was furious, I just couldn't understand why he was doing this. He was hurting me by staying silent. It was killing me and I was wondering if it was killing him too? Perhaps he was uncomfortable, perhaps he was afraid to talk, perhaps he didn't know what to say. Perhaps he was afraid of getting hurt again.

He had been a mess while I was gone and he probably didn't want to feel that way again. I could perfectly understand him and I honestly didn't want to feel so low again. That was why I came back here.

" Do you still love me ? " I finally asked as much as it hurt to do so. What if he said he didn't love me ?

Then, I think it would really kill me and I would leave immediately. And I would forever regret my decision to leave him when he decided to let Russell alive. At the time, even if it was hard, even if it would have taken time to heal, we were together, in love and happy. We could have had it all if I had just decided to stay.

Now, our love was only a ruin… We could have been so happy, so perfect together but now it was just a tragedy. Our story, our love were a tragedy. that was pathetic…

Were we already at the point of no return ? Was it already to late for us ?

" I still love you. "

I closed my eyes in relief and I felt lighter, happier. I swore I could have cried because of how happy I was at this very moment. There was still hope because he loved me.

Perhaps we could work this out.

" But I can't forget what happened, Elizabeth. You don't know what you put me through during your absence. "

" I'm not asking you to forget, Godric. I'm just here because I want to make things right. I want to be with you. "

He was everything I wanted, he was the only one who could make me feel that way, he was the only one who could make me feel so complete. Not even Alan made me feel that way, even if he was my child. I loved him but I loved Godric more I guess. Or at least, it was very different.

" I wish it was that easy but you hurt me. I'm not ready to start all over again, I don't want you to leave me again. " He said and made his way towards the bed. He sat up and I guess he was waiting for me to join him, which I did.

I wasn't going to make him wait, I didn't want to waste a second. Even if what he was saying was hard to hear, I knew I had to listen but I knew I could make things right. I had changed and Godric had to understand that I wasn't going to hurt him again, that I wasn't going to leave him again. I wasn't even thinking about that, I knew that I wouldn't survive without him… That was fucking lame and cheesy but I guess that love was turning me into a lovesick vampire.

" I've been through hell, Elizabeth. I thought you would never come back to me and at some point I even thought about meeting the sun again but Eric was here. "

I felt guilty, terribly guilty. What if he had met the sun ? Eric would have surely hunted me down and killed me. I would have been the one to blame and perhaps Eric wouldn't have had to kill me. I would have done something…

Well, at least Godric didn't do it and I could only thank God for that. I didn't need to torture myself because of that. It was all in the past and Godric was here with me.

I couldn't help myself and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers, hoping that Godric wasn't going to reject me. I would have held my breath if I was human, of course. Surprisingly, Godric tightened his hand on mine. I wanted to smile, I wanted to kiss him, to love him but I restrained myself. I needed to listen to him first. And I didn't want to rush things. So wrong, I wanted to rush things because I wanted him right here and right now but that would only fuck up everything.

I needed to control myself and we needed time, otherwise we could have already been together last night.

"Then, I was resigned and I was starting to think that you would never come back. "He stared at me, and I felt like a little girl under his gaze. "That was when you decided to come back. You were finally back and I didn't know how to react. I was happy, so happy but you broke me. And then I met your progeny, it was too much. "

Alan… I knew it was going to be hard for Godric but he now seemed to understand. Perhaps Alan had something to do with this. My progeny had this kind of power over people, he could make them realize things. He was amazing, even if sometimes he was annoying. Sometimes it was like he could read me like an open book, it was like he could read my mind and other people's mind. Of course he wasn't but he was very observant and perspicacious. It was rather useful I had to admit.

"I've never meant to hurt you Godric. "

"I know. I can understand your need to turn him, I'm a maker too. "Godric said and I was really starting to feel great. He understood, and perhaps one day he would even like Alan. Well I was probably dreaming right now but I could hope and pray for that to happen right ? "You have changed so much, Elizabeth. "

His free hand was on my shoulder, and slowly his fingers made their way towards my cheek, gently stroking it. It was like before, as if we had never said goodbye. And it was great, so great. I knew I belonged here, I knew Godric and I were made for each other. I just needed him to realize it.

"Is that a bad thing Godric ? "

He shook his head and I was a little bit relieved. I knew I had changed for good but I was afraid of Godric's reaction, afraid that he would love the old Elizabeth. He already preferred me when I was human so…

"No, I don't think so. "

I smiled at him.

"You know, I've changed because of Alan. I know this is probably hard for you, but I don't regret my choice. "

"I will need time, a lot of time. "Godric coldly said but I knew I probably deserved it but there was one positive point. Godric said he needed time so he will accept Alan one day.

That made me realize something. I think that Godric was jealous of my progeny and honestly, I liked that. I felt loved and that proved he really loved me, I think.

"And now, what are we going to do ? "I asked and I didn't really know what to expect. He loved me, he was jealous but did he still want me as much as I wanted him ? He had to, otherwise he wouldn't have come here to talk. He wouldn't have been so furious yesterday.

"I don't know. I want you but it hurts too much. I don't know if I can trust you, I don't want to feel so bad again. And I'm not only talking about you leaving me again, I'm talking about your attitude when we were together. "

I should have known he would say something like that. I had hurt him when I left, but when we had to deal with Russell, I was a bitch with him. I could understand that he didn't want to deal with me like that again. Then, Russell was buried in cement, hopefully forever, and he was not going to come back and hurt us. Now, everything had changed and I was much more responsible. I wasn't reckless, I wasn't looking for trouble and I wanted to stay out of it.

"I can promise you that I will never be like that again. I have no reason to be like that again. You have to believe me. I love you, Godric."I gave his hand a squeeze. "I just want us to be together. "

"It's too soon Elizabeth. We can't be together for now, I need to know if I can trust you. "

He was on his guard and he had every right to be like that, if I was being completely honest. Well, I was going to fight for him and prove him that I was a whole new vampire and that I would never ever disappoint him again. I knew I could do this and somehow I knew it would be easy for me to show him who I had become.

Godric was the best thing that's ever happened to me, I wasn't going to let him go so easily. I was very stubborn and for once that was great.

"I understand . "

Godric chuckled. "You've really changed. You would have yelled at me a long time ago."

"I know but it seems that I can control myself now. "

Godric nodded and now the room was silent again. I guess he had talked about what he wanted and I didn't have too much to say. Then, soon it would be dawn and Alan was already on his way back, I could feel him. I think he was now very close to the hotel.

"Alan will be here soon, I don't think you want to see him for now. " I said even if I wished Godric would stay for a little bit longer but it wasn't really the best thing to do. After all, they had a little fight tonight and I could still see what they had broken.

" I will pay for the mess I've created. " Godric said and I was pretty sure he was reading my mind or maybe he just followed my gaze. " I just- "

" -You don't have to justify yourself, it's okay. At least, you didn't kill him. " I interrupted him.

Honestly, I didn't care that he had destroyed a part of the room, Alan was safe and Godric and I were better, so everything was okay.

The door abruptly opened and Alan was here. He had a small stain of blood on his shirt but he was fine and he was smiling at me.

" I think it's better if I leave now. " Godric let go of my hand and stood up and I did the same.

Alan came in but stayed far away from us. Godric made his way towards the door and I followed him. I wanted to tell him to stay but I couldn't. It was better like that. He finally stopped when he was just outside the door.

" And now, what are we going to do ? "

" I'll come back soon and maybe we could spend time together. " Godric answered and kissed my forehead. before leaving.

I smiled at myself, knowing that one day Godric and I would be together again.

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

I was happy, completely and perfectly happy. I hadn't seen Godric during the last two days but I kept smiling all the time. I think I was even annoying because of how joyful I was. I would even say that I was getting on my progeny's nerves. Who could blame me after all ? I knew that I would get Godric back so everything was perfect. Plus there was no trouble on the horizon.

Even when I met King Bill Comption, I couldn't help but smile. Yes, that was very strange but then Bill had been very polite and I would even nice towards me. I was very surprised because I knew he disliked me as much as I disliked him but then he had probably changed too. At least, he wasn't going to cause us any trouble, which was particularly great.

Anyway, now I was with Alan and we were wandering around Bon Temps. We were not really wandering to be honest, I was teaching him how to fight properly. I've never done this while we were in New York but here in the woods, it was just the perfect place to do this and Alan had to learn this. There was a werewolf pack in Bon Temps apparently and I just wanted to make sure that Alan was ready.

I disliked werewolves and even if I knew they wouldn't attack us if we didn't do anything against us, I just wanted to make sure that Alan knew how to fight. I wanted him to be safe. I knew he could take care of himself, I knew he could kill without having remorse, or not too much, but werewolves were stronger than humans. He needed to know this.

" You're too slow, Alan. " I said as I looked at him, after I had thrown him on the ground.

" And you're too fast ! Come on, you're older than me, that's not fair.. "

He was always complaining because I was too fast, too strong for him but honestly, I was not that strong. I was still a young vampire and I was still weak compared to Godric. He should know it since he had already fought with Godric. Alan told me what happened between them and honestly, Godric had managed to control himself. It was impressive.

" I only want you to be ready, just in case okay ? "

" I am ready Lizzie. I've been ready since the night I killed my attackers. "

He was just so full of himself and it was not good. That kind of self-importance could only lead to trouble and I didn't want to lose him because of this.

" Listen to me, I will tell you when you're ready. You've never met werewolves, in fact you've never met any supernatural creature, except vampires of course. So you'll do as I say. I don't have to command you, do I ? "

He mumbled something under his breath and I chuckled. He was just so cute when he was doing this. He was like a child.

" Don't tell me you're going to sulk ? This is so childish. " I laughed hard when I saw him looking at me like he wanted to kill me. I was having fun right now and it felt great.

" I'm starting to regret the time when you were depressed. You're so frustrating right now."

I shook my head, still laughing. « You're so mean with me. »

I stopped laughing when I heard a noise. Someone was coming towards us. My fangs extended. " Behind me Alan. "

For once, he didn't argue and was behind me immediately. A vampire was coming, I knew it and I needed to be ready, just in case.

And suddenly, Godric appeared in front of us. His eyes were searching for something here and I could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. He was worried, I would even say that he was scared. Why was he scared ? Godric couldn't be scared of anything. Something extremely serious must have happened because I had never seen Godric like that.

" Godric, is something wrong ? " I asked and took a step forward. I was glad to see him but since something was probably wrong, I didn't know how to react, especially since the only thing I wanted to do was kissing him and other things. It will have to wait…Unfortunately.

" Eric, I can't feel him. " Godric's voice was trembling. " He's alive, I think but something's wrong. I can't feel him. "

My mouth fell open. I wasn't expecting that but now I understood why Godric looked so distraught. Something happened to Eric.

" What do you mean Godric ? "

" Eric was sent to a coven in Shreveport by Bill and since then I can't feel him. Something happened to him and I can't find him. "

I didn't know what to say, I didn't what to do. In fact, I didn't even know there was a coven in Shreveport. Then if it was true, that was stupid to send a vampire to a coven, it was too dangerous.. Witches were hateful and I knew about what I was talking about since I was cursed by witches when I was human.

I was now very afraid for Eric too. Who knew what witches could do to vampires ?

" Bill has been trying to get rid of Eric since he became King and now he might have found a way to succeed. I need to find my child but I can't feel anything because our bond seemed blocked. "

I couldn't even imagine what Godric was feeling at this very moment but I knew I had to help him find Eric, not only because I loved Godric but because Eric was my friend and because I would be heartbroken if something like that happened to Alan.

Then I wasn't surprised that Bill had tried to get rid of Eric. I thought he had changed but I guess I was wrong. He probably hated the fact that Eric was attached to Sookie.

" We're going to help you and don't you dare refuse our help. " He simply nodded. " Where have you searched for him ? "

" Everywhere but he's nowhere. I can't find him."

Okay. Godric must have missed something because it was impossible for Eric to have disappeared completely.

" Godric, perhaps you didn't go everywhere. Just calm yourself and think. If something happened to Eric and if he had to hide from witches and Bill, where do you think he would go ? "

Godric was thoughtful for a brief moment but then I think he knew he had forgotten one place.

" He brought Sookie's house. He could be there. "

" We're coming with you. "

Godric nodded and we both started to run in the direction of Sookie's house, Alan was following us. And now I could just hope that Eric was fine and with Sookie.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Now, I have a small bad news. I won't be able to update until July I think. I'm going to spend a few days in Paris during the last two weeks of June so I can't write. Perhaps I'll post something new tuesday but I'm not really sure. I'm really sorry.<em>

_A huge thanks to Jofrench22, PrettyLittleVampire, Nicola, Cc, Carlypso and BerNorthman for their reviews. It really means a lot._

_Pour Jofrench22 : Tes reviews sont juste géniales. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très très plaisir que tu me dises ce que tu penses de mon histoire. Je sais que tu étais déçue à cause du chapitre précédent mais c'était fait exprès on va dire. Je voulais faire presque un chapitre entier sur la discussion entre Lizzie et Godric. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Je suis en manque d'inspiration et malheureusement la saison 4 ne m'aide pas, ni même la saison 5. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas du tout aimé la saison 4 et pour le moment c'est pareil pour la saison 5... Enfin, je vais essayer d'écrire et de faire les choses à ma façon. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je prends très bien les critiques quand elles sont constructives ! Ca m'aide à m'améliorer, enfin je crois et surtout j'espère que ça m'aide. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Et j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre._

**_Anyway, as always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's really important for me to know that you like my story, and it's also really important for me to know what you think about this chapter. You can also send me a message if you have any question about the story._**

_Please review ?_


	11. Chapter 11 : I'm Here

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 :<span> I'm Here

So Eric bought Sookie's house, that wasn't really surprising. Eric liked Sookie, I would even say that he loved her but he would never admit it. He was too proud to admit that he probably loved her, he was stupid but we were talking about Eric. He was a vampire, he thought that love didn't really exist, or that was what he was trying to make us believe. I wasn't blind nor was Godric. It was evident that Eric cared a lot about Sookie Stackhouse, and Godric could feel his child. Eric just needed to be honest with himself.

Anyway, I just hoped that Eric was alright, I couldn't imagine how Godric would feel if something happened to Eric. He would be heartbroken and I knew that there would be nothing to do to help him. I just needed to be positive. Eric was fine, he had to be fine, after all Eric was a thousand years old, he was powerful, he was strong. What could possible happen to him ?

Well, if we weren't talking about witches, I would say nothing but I could feel deep inside of me that they had done something to him… And I was scared. I had endured a terrible pain when I was human because of those disgusting creatures and I hoped that they hadn't done the same thing to Eric. And if they did, we needed to find a way to help him, to reverse the spell.

We finally arrived at Sookie's and immediately went inside the house. Pam was here, Sookie and Eric too and I heard Godric's sigh of relief. And I smiled too. Eric seemed fine, he wasn't physically hurt but then something was strange about him.

I came next to Godric, I wanted to be here for him. Perhaps I could show him how much I cared about him, perhaps I could show him that I was more responsible than before. I could help him deal with whatever was happening and I would make sure to be with him if he decided to do something against those witches.

Well, it depends. I didn't want to put Alan in danger and I knew he would be in danger if we ever decided to get rid of those witches for example. Then we weren't deciding anything, in fact I didn't even know if they had done something to him.

Eric looked distraught and lost, he was like a child. I would even say that he seemed innocent. Yes, Eric innocent, that was something very funny and completely ridiculous. Eric was far from being innocent, just like every vampire. And yet, Eric just seemed so nice and cute… Okay, I had just said that Eric looked cute, that was so inappropriate but it was so true. He looked like a lost child.

" Eric, what the hell happened to you ? " Godric screamed and I could tell that he was losing control of himself.

It was understandable. He was worried for him and finally finding was a great relief but he was angry. Poor Godric, honestly it was like the world was against him. First I hurt him and then he had to deal with Eric's brief disappearance. I would really laugh if the situation was not so terrible.

" I found him on the road. He doesn't remember anything, except that he's a vampire. " Sookie said and my mouth fell open. That was a joke right ? Eric had amnesia, that was completely ridiculous wasn't it ?

" Do you know who I am Eric ? " Godric asked. I didn't wait Eric's answer and grabbed Godric's hand, giving it a squeeze, just in case it was the truth. I felt so bad for him because I knew he was in pain.

I stared at Eric, just like everyone else in the room. I think that even Alan, who was standing behind me, wanted an answer. He didn't know Eric but I could sense his worry. That was rather great because it seemed that Alan was concerned about what was happening. Perhaps that was because he was trying to make a good impression on Godric. Very clever but then he was sincere, he was still too human for his own good.

Eric shook his head and I looked at Godric's face. He was hurt, that was so evident but he tried to hide it. He could fool Sookie and even Pam but he couldn't fool me. I knew him better than that, I knew what he was feeling, or at least I could imagine what he was feeling. It was like he was no one for his own child, the one he had spent more than a thousand years with. How was he supposed to react ? I knew I would be heartbroken if Alan forgot me, and he had been my child for only a few months.

Then I realized that Eric had even forgotten his own maker. Those witches had done a terrible work, I thought. And I could feel the anger and a huge amount of rage boiling inside of me. They needed to pay for that.

" I'm your maker. " Godric whispered but every vampire in the room could hear him. My heart constricted, Godric was more than hurt. I just wished I could do something for him.

Immediately after those words escaped Godric's mouth, Eric was kneeling in front of Godric.

Even with an amnesia, Eric was devoted to Godric.

" Rise up, my child. "

Eric did as he was told and strangely he returned to his place behind Sookie. He was afraid of us, apparently. Well, he didn't know who I was and let's not talk about Alan. Then, he could feel that he was older and stronger than us, he shouldn't be afraid. What kind of vampire was afraid ? Honestly, even a newborn wasn't like that. I was never like that and Alan had never been like that. That was a whole new Eric who was in front of us and I wasn't sure I liked this version of him.

" You need to hide him, Miss Stackhouse. He-" Godric started but was quickly interrupted by Pam.

" -No one would search for him here. "

I felt like Alan and I were unwelcome here. I mean, we were talking about Eric and Pam was Eric's child and Godric was his maker. Alan and I were nothing to Eric, I was only a friend. Perhaps we should leave them alone. Then, I wanted to be here for Godric because he needed someone to rely on. I didn't know what to do. Every decision I could take wouldn't be the right one. Leaving meant leaving Godric alone to deal with everything and staying here meant being a simple witness to this huge issue.

" Perhaps I should just call Bill- "

" - Do it and I'll rip you to pieces. " Pam said, standing right in front of Sookie. Pam looked murderous but she was only trying to protect her maker and I would have done the same thing for Arthur.

That was something Eric didn't seem to understand and he pushed violently Pam away, she flew through the room and ended up on the ground. I just couldn't believe it, what had just happened was clearly incredible. It was like Eric was choosing Sookie over Pam. Even if he didn't remember anything, even if he couldn't feel Pam, she was his child. He shouldn't treat her that way because of Sookie.

It was revolting because I knew how close Pam and Eric were…

I liked Sookie, she was my favorite human or rather part fairy, but I would never ever choose her over Alan, over my progeny. She was not a part of me, she was nothing compared to Alan and Eric should remember that when he was with Sookie and when he was around Pam. What if he had done this to Godric ? That was unacceptable.

I just couldn't understand. Even if he had amnesia, he couldn't forget the bond he shared with Pam. Come on, he knelt in front of Godric when he said he was his maker so what was different with Pam ? She was his progeny, there was no difference.

I was sad for Pam because she was probably feeling rejected. It wasn't fair to her, she was loyal to Eric, she only wanted to protect him from Bill. Why couldn't he understand that ? Well, he didn't remember Bill and he didn't know that since he was a thousand years old, he was stronger than him.

" Sookie please, just hide Eric. He needs your help. " I said and I was surprised. I wasn't supposed to take part in that conversation but I guess I couldn't help myself. Sookie was the only one who could help and she was being stubborn and annoying.

I knew she wanted to stay away from vampire but she had to do this for Eric. Of course, he hadn't always been very nice towards her but I knew he wanted to protect her from Russell, even if he had a strange way to show it.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later<p>

Eric was staying with Sookie, she had agreed to help him as much as she hated that idea. And now, we were leaving her house. I watched Pam and Godric talking together a few meters from Alan and I.

I didn't know which one was more heartbroken, they both loved Eric. I felt bad for them because there was nothing I could do for them.

And when I thought that there would be no trouble here, I guess I was wrong. I really thought that now that Russell was buried deep in cement, everything would be fine for everyone but I could have never imagined witches would come into the picture. It was unfair and I couldn't help but find it bittersweet.

" I'm sure that they'll find a way to give him his memory back. " Alan said and put his hands on my shoulders. " And I'm sure that Eric will be fine here with that girl. I know you're worried about him and about Godric too but you should be more confident. "

I wished I could be like my progeny, he was just so optimistic. That was probably because he was still young, he had never seen what witches could do, he had never seen what vampires or humans could do. He had still a lot to learn but then I wanted to protect him from everything.

" Lizzie, I could smell something different with that girl. She seemed just so delicious. " He massaged my shoulders and that meant he was nervous. Of course he had smelled of sweet Sookie's blood was but then he would never get the chance to taste it.

And that was a shame, honestly. And I would even say that I would give anything to drink her blood again and walk for a few minutes under the sun. I wanted it so bad but I knew I would never have that chance again. Sookie trusted me, and I had to be a nice vampire…

" That's because she is different. "

" How so ? "

I sighed. " Let's not talk about that okay. now is not the time. " I trusted Alan but I didn't really want to explain him what Sookie was. I had better things to do than talking about Sookie. Pam had just left, probably going back to Fangtasia to make sure that her sudden absence wouldn't be suspicious. Godric on the other hand was still standing here, looking empty and resigned.

He was staring blankly at the trees and it could almost look like a beautiful painting. An helpless, young and beautiful man standing before the woods, such a lovely thing… Then, you could read the sadness on his face, in his eyes and even in his attitude.

Yet, he was strong. He was not breaking down like many other vampires would have, like I would probably have if something like that had happened to my child.

Then, there was something Godric had to know. He was not alone during this tough ordeal. I walked towards him, knowing that I could maybe ease his pain.

" I'm sorry for what's happening to Eric but he's strong and he has you to guide him. " I smiled sadly at Godric.

" He's not the same.. He was weak, he was terrified. He didn't even recognize me." I could feel the anger radiating from Godric's body. I could be afraid if I didn't know that he would hurt me. His anger was aimed towards those witches.

" Perhaps he was like that when he was human. "

Godric bitterly smiled at my comment. " No, he was not. Eric has always been strong. He was a warrior, I watched him on the battlefield, that's why I decided to turn him. This vampire Sookie found is not Eric. "

And what could I say after that , Nothing. I didn't know Eric like Godric did.

" I'm going to destroy those witches. " Godric coldly added and he looked murderous.

" Godric, it could be dangerous. " I started. I was afraid for Godric because of what those witches could do to him. What if they took his memory too ? What if they did worst to him ? I just couldn't let him do this, as much I wanted to destroy them too.

" I don't care, Elizabeth. They hurt my child. "

" I understand Godric, really but you just can't barge in and attack them. Well, yes you can but look at what they've done to Eric. He's a thousand years old and they took his memory, they can do the same to you. They can even do worst and I won't let you do this. What would I do without you ? I'm not back here to watch you put yourself in danger ! And what about Eric ? If something happens to you, what will he do ? He will lose his maker, the only one who can help him, the only one who truly knows him. "

I knew I was right, I knew that the only thing we could do was wait and think about a way to take down those witches without putting us in danger consciously. We needed to be clever than them, and we shouldn't think like vampires because if we did so, we would end up like Eric. Then, I didn't know what we could do but we could think about a plan.

I couldn't believe that I was thinking like that… More than a year ago, I would have followed Godric immediately, not even thinking about the consequences of our actions… Well, Godric would have probably tell me to stay away but I would have followed him. Then, now everything was different, completely different. I was more responsible and I wasn't alone. I had to protect Alan and not put him in danger, even if I wanted to help Godric.

" Then what am I supposed to do Elizabeth ? Eric is my progeny, I have to- "

" -You have to stay alive, safe and sound for him. Deep inside of you, you know I am right. Even if it kills you inside to do nothing, you have to do this. " I interrupted him, hoping to convince him.

I would do everything in my power to stop him if he decided to go to that coven but I couldn't fight him. I would never ever win against him. Godric just had to do the right thing and stay away from those witches. I couldn't lose him, I couldn't deal with him if he lost his mind. That would just be terrible.

" I know what you're feeling Godric. Now I have a progeny too and I know that you only want to do what's best for Eric, you want to protect him but you'll be useless if they curse you. Please, Godric don't do anything stupid. "

He was looking at me with wide eyes and I waited for him to say something. Godric was hard to read and especially at this very moment. It was like he was debating whether he should or not attack the witches. Of course, in his two thousand years of existence he had probably dealt with witches but here everything was very different.

" You're right. " Godric's jaw was clenched. It was probably a little bit hard to admit that for once I was right. Yes, I had definitely changed a lot and Godric was going to learn it. " But I still have to do something. "

" We'll think about it and we will find a way to get out of this mess. I don't know how but we've already been through so much together, and I know that everything will be fine. "

Or at least I hoped so but I needed to be optimistic, just like Alan was. Being like that could only make Godric feel better and that was my main priority now.

" Stay with me at home. I don't want to be alone, Pam's going to stay at Fangtasia and I think I really could use company. "

I was happy because of Godric's proposal, I was even overjoyed but there was just one little problem… I couldn't leave Alan alone. Of course he could take care of himself but with those witches in town, I needed to be with him, just in case… It was my duty as a maker, even if that meant refusing Godric's proposal, even if that hurt.

Godric was giving me exactly what I wanted and I had to turn him down. That just wasn't fair.

" I-I really want to say yes but I can't. Alan needs me, I can't leave him alone, he could meet a witch or worst. " I bit my bottom lip and shot a quick glance at my Child. He had listened to the whole conversation and he was shaking his head. He completely disapproved my decision. " I'm sorry. "

I just couldn't look at Godric now.. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, or worst. And I didn't want him to think that I was choosing Alan over him or that I loved Alan more.

" Then, perhaps he could come too. "

I immediately looked at Godric, my eyes wide open. Did he really say that or was I imagining things ? I think he did and I just couldn't believe it.

" I understand your need to protect him and perhaps it would be safer for everyone if we stayed together. "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter. It's probably not the best one but well it's a new chapter right ? I hope you're not disappointed.<em>

_Anyway, I don't really know when I'll post a new chapter. It's really hard to write for this story, I still love writing about Godric adn Elizabeth but I can't really find my words. I'm truly sorry and I'll try to do my best to write something._

_A huge thanks to PrettyLittleVampired, Nicola, kaaayyyttee, Cc and BerNorthman for their reviews._

_I really want to thank BerNorthman. You were completely right in your review. The last chapter was really bad and I think I'm going to re-write it when I'll have time. I'm really glad that your review was negative, well not really but it's still great when someone critize your story. I hope I'll get better after that, so thank you and don't hesitate to leave me a review and critize it again._

_As always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I really need to know what you think about this sequel and about this chapter. You can write me a comment or even send me a message if you have questions or even if you have any ideas for the story. Review please ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : Feels Like Home

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 :<span> Feels Like Home

I was stunned. and just didn't know what to answer. Godric was proposing me something I could have never asked for. This was unexpected but so great. Then I just didn't know what to answer. Of course, I wanted to say yes because this was a wonderful idea, we would be safer together, we would be safer at Eric's but I didn't want him to feel obliged to make this offer.

I knew he didn't like Alan, I knew it was hard for him to see me with him. I didn't want to make things more complicated but then if he was so nicely proposing this, that meant he was trying to show he could get to know him. He was slowly starting to understand that turning Alan wasn't meant to hurt him.

Perhaps staying with Godric could even be great for our relationship… We could spend more time together, we could make things right even if this situation wasn't fantastic. Godric could even start liking Alan if he spent time with him…

Honestly, if Godric could just see who Alan really is, they could be friends. That would be so wonderful. I would be more than happy if something like that happened but then it seemed more like a dream than the reality for now.

" Are you sure this is what you want Godric ? " I asked, searching for something in his eyes that would tell me he was really sure about his decision. And I guess, he was. There was no doubt in his eyes. There was only a lot of pain because of what those witches had done to his progeny.

" Do you think I would ask you to stay with me if I wasn't sure ? "

He let out a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile a little. I was really ridiculous sometimes, of course Godric was sure. And he was taking it upon himself so I should ask questions anymore.

" Well, then I guess I can only accept. Thank you."

Godric nodded and I waved at Alan, silently telling him to join us. Godric shot him a brief glance and I was sure he disliked the fact that Alan was staying in the same house as him.. He seemed a little bit disgusted by Alan… That was a little bit exaggerated… But then perhaps I was mistaken, I hoped so.

" I'll be waiting for you two. Try to stay out of trouble and as far as possible from those witches. " He paused and stared at me. " Just be safe. " Godric finished and flew away.

Of course we would be safe. It wasn't like I was going to do something stupid like attracting trouble or something like that. I had completely changed and now I just wanted to stay away from trouble, even if this time trouble might find us. No, everything was going to be perfectly fine and we would be at Eric's very soon, safe and sound.

Alan was next to me, a stupid and annoying smile on his childish face. He was going to be impossible now, I could already hear his little remarks about Godric and I. He was just so predictable but it wasn't that terrible because thanks to what he was always saying, thanks to his joyous mood, I was always feeling great, even when there were hard times…

And right now was a very hard time but with Alan here, I knew I would smile no matter what. How could someone have that effect on me ? How could he always be so witty ? He was never really serious, which could be really annoying sometimes but then I couldn't complain about that. He knew how to make me unwind, he knew exactly how to make me smile. It was like I was an open book to him, was I really that easy to read ?

" We're going back to the hotel and then, we'll go to Eric's house. "

Alan was smirking now, he had something in his mind. " You're going to comfort Godric after everything, you're such a wicked vampire, aren't you ? "

" And you have a perverted mind, Alan. I won't take advantage of that situation, how can you even think that I would do this ! Come on, Alan you know me, I can't believe you are… "

I never finished what I was saying because Alan burst out laughing. I must have missed something because I just didn't understand why he was laughing; I knew he wanted Godric and I to be together because he didn't want to deal with what he called a grumpy maker but I didn't want to use what was happening to Eric. That would be really unfair, even if I couldn't deny that this could be one of the only thing to do.

It could be great for me and for Godric. He needed comfort, yes but maybe not that kind of comfort. He needed someone to talk, someone who could listen to him, someone who could help him deal with this situation and not distract him from the threat of witches and not someone who only wanted to get him back by any means possible. He would hate me for taking advantage of the situation.

Everyone here should be worried because of witches and we should think about them instead of thinking about our own personal issues. We would have time to make things right between us after dealing with the witches and after helping Eric with his amnesia problem. We should focus on the witches, really…

Then I didn't really want to focus on them because I was scared for Godric, Alan, Pam and Eric too. They had taken Eric's memory, who knew what else they could do ? What if they decided to attack us ? What if we decided to attack them ? It would be a sheer disaster. I just couldn't even imagine what I would do if something happened to the people I loved and cared about. Only thinking about it made me furious at those witches.

It wasn't supposed to be that complicated. When I decided to come back, I just could have never imagined I would have to deal with witches… Honestly, what else could happen ? Wasn't it enough ? Everyone here had been through so much ordeal and pain ? We all deserved a break but it seemed that we didn't deserve it. Perhaps it was some kind of wicked punishment for being a vampire… I didn't know but I just couldn't understand.

" Lizzie, that was just a joke. Come on, you really need to relax ! You just can't be serious all the time. "

I stared blankly at him. He was only joking, but we didn't have time to do this. And I just didn't want to laugh about Godric and I or what was happening to be honest.

" Alan, you just don't realize what's happening. Stop being so carefree ! It's not because you are a vampire that you are invincible ! Look at what those witches did to Eric, he's a thousand years old and you are barely a year old, you are still weak, what do you think they would do to you ? "

He just didn't understand, he was being a child, he was being human. Well maybe not human but he thought nothing could happen to him and he was so wrong. He was young, it was so easy to hurt him, to kill him. What would I do if something happened to him ?

" Nothing's going to happen, stop treating me like a child. " He snapped at me.

I didn't answer, there was just nothing to say. Alan was just being a newborn, he was being just like me when I was a newborn. No, I had never been that difficult, I had never been that annoying.. Or at least I was trying to convince myself, I think I was worst than him but he didn't have to know that.

" We don't have time for this, Alan. Now follow me and when we'll be at Eric's, I want you to behave. Don't touch anything, don't talk to Godric if he doesn't talk to you. I don't want you to be like that when you're around Godric. He doesn't like you, so just be nice. " I ordered and even if I didn't want to sound cold towards him, I did.

I was being a bitch towards my progeny while he probably didn't deserve that kind of treatment. He was only trying to make me unwind, as always but I guess that tonight I wasn't really receptive. This situation was just too stressful.

Alan nodded but I could tell that he was a little bit angry at me and probably hurt too. It wasn't like I didn't trust Alan around Godric but… No, I didn't trust Alan around Godric. Of course, Alan had helped me when he talked to Godric but Godric wasn't very fond of Alan. And knowing my progeny, knowing what he could do, knowing how annoying he could be, I think it was better for everyone if he stayed as far as possible from Godric even if they would now be living in the same house.

* * *

><p>" Make yourselves at home. " Godric said to Alan and I but he immediately left in the direction of the living room.<p>

I think he didn't want to see Alan right now, the rest of the night was going to be lovely… I shouldn't have accepted Godric's proposal, I should have know it would be too awkward. I guess I had to deal with this now.

" Alan, could you please leave Godric and I alone. I think we need to talk and it's better if you're not here. "

He nodded and made his way upstairs where we were going to stay. At least, he didn't argue and I was glad about that because I wasn't in the mood to argue with him again and I think he probably felt it. And he was probably still a little hurt because of what happened earlier that night. He would forget and one day he would understand, just like I understood everything when I made him…

Turning him made me realize what a wonderful maker Arthur was with me and what a shitty progeny I was. I had never thought about what he was feeling, I had never thought that I was hurting him but now, I knew… He had been through hell with me. And I just wished he knew I understood, I just wished he was still alive.

" He's angry at you isn't he ? " Godric asked me as I came in the living room.

He was sitting on an armchair and stared at me. He seemed better than before, well if he could be better. He probably knew that he couldn't anything for now, he knew that he needed to think about a plan to help Eric instead of doing something incredibly dangerous and stupid.

" He is but it's nothing. Thank you again for what you're doing. It means a lot to me because I know you're not very fond of Alan. "

He sighed and I knew I shouldn't have talked about Alan. He probably didn't want to hear about him because he already had enough to worry about. I should really stop talking about my progeny.

" It's not that I don't like him Elizabeth, I just need time and if you want me to be completely honest, I think he's not that bad and you are a great maker. "

My mouth opened… Okay I was a little bit wrong about everything and that was rather a great thing. I was less worried and perhaps staying wouldn't be very complicated.

" Thank you, Godric. " I said and took a step forward so I was now standing in front of him. " How do you feel ? "

I knew it was probably a very stupid question because he was probably heartbroken but perhaps talking would make things less terrible. He needed to know that I was here for him, with him. I would never leave him alone, I would never let him deal with his pain alone. Eric was my friend, we shared many things including Godric and I would do my best to help him.

" Well, I don't know. I'm glad that he's alive but this is not Eric. I just don't know what to do, I just don't know how to deal with him. "

" Perhaps you should spend time with him, you should tell him about the time you spent together. He will remember. "

If only it could be that easy. I was trying to convince Godric but I wasn't even convinced myself. I knew that it was going to be more complicated, I knew that explaining Eric who he was wasn't the solution. The only way to help him was to find the witch who cursed him and make her reverse the curse. Then, something told me that that witch would never help us if we asked her because we were vampires. And we just couldn't attack the coven because we would get hurt and that wasn't going to help Eric. He needed Godric more than ever and nothing should happen to him otherwise who knew what would happen ?

We were reaching an impasse.

" I know but it's too dangerous right now. I need to stay away from Eric. If Bill is searching for him, he will keep an eye on me all the time. I just can't go to Sookie's, it would be too suspicious. I hate that, I feel so useless for Eric. He needs me, he needs his maker and I'm just sitting here doing nothing. "

I was sad for Godric because he was right, he couldn't go to Sookie's. It was eating him inside and I could just imagine what he was feeling. He was frustrated and there was nothing he could do. I really wished I could do something to help him but I couldn't.

I was as useless as him and I hated that, really. I wasn't even good at comforting him. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say.

I loved Godric and I felt like I wasn't here for him. I could do better…

" Godric, we'll find a way to help Eric. We must not lose hope, we haven't even done something. We just need to think about a plan, we just need to take our time. Eric is safe with Sookie and soon he'll have this memory back and we'll be able to take care of the witches. "

Godric sighed, probably not believing a word of what I said.

" Come here, Elizabeth. " Godric said and held out his hand, he was still sitting on the armchair so I guess he probably wanted us to be closer.

I took his hand and he pulled me toward him, and before I knew it, I was on his lap, one of his arms around my waist. I could hardly look at him but I felt great, really great. I was close to Godric and that made me really happy even if I probably shouldn't be considering the situation.

" Sometimes, I wonder if this is the price for our mistakes, Eric's amnesia and everything. Perhaps someone's punishing us. " Godric sadly said.

This was exactly what I was thinking about earlier that night but then everyone deserved forgiveness, why should it be different for vampires ? I didn't know but I wished I did.

Then, I wasn't going to tell Godric I might agree with him because that wouldn't help him. I was here to comfort him.

" Godric- "

" No, don't say anything. You just don't know what I've done. " He interrupted me and I could tell that it was hard for him to talk.

Godric was still feeling guilty about the past and he definitely didn't need that. If only he could just forgive himself. Plus now wasn't really the time to think about that, he was only torturing himself.

" Godric, we've already had this conversation and you know exactly what I'm thinking about this. Stop blaming yourself because no one here blames you. We are vampires. " I snuggled against him and his arm tightened on my waist. " It's up to us to become someone better and I think you are a great person. You know, we shouldn't even have this conversation Godric. "

" I missed you. " He whispered and kissed my temple.

This was unexpected but I wasn't going to complain, not at all on the contrary. I was overjoyed. Of course, I knew that it didn't mean we were back together but this was still something incredibly wonderful.

" I missed you too, Godric. "

" I wished those witches hadn't taken Eric's memories. It would be easier for us, for everyone. We need to be careful now."

I nodded. " There is also a werewolves pack, when you found us in the woods, I was teaching Alan how to fight just in case. "

" You were right to do this. Shreveport is a magnet for supernatural creatures just like Bon Temps. Perhaps we should have stayed in Dallas."

Dallas, I didn't think we should have stayed there. Too many things had happened there between us and there were things I wanted to forget especially the fact that I had nearly killed him but then that was a very long time ago.

" You have really changed Elizabeth and I like that because I don't have to worry about you anymore. You're not reckless anymore, you are responsible and Alan is probably the reason why you are like that. Perhaps I could get to know him, perhaps I could spend time with him when Eric will be alright. "

I smiled and hoped that we could find a way to give Eric his memories back quickly.

" Thank you Godric. It really means a lot to me. "

" I know. Why was he angry at you ? " Godric asked me and I smiled. He was making a huge effort for me and I truly appreciate that. And considering the situation, it was incredibly kind to ask me why Alan was angry.

" Because he thinks I'm too serious and because I'm treating him like a child. He just doesn't understand that I'm worried for him, I don't want anything to happen to him. He just doesn't understand that this situation is dangerous for everyone and… "

I could spend the rest of the night talking about Alan but I decided to just stop. Godric wouldn't like that and I didn't want to bother him because of my progeny. He was kind enough to be a little concerned, I shouldn't push his kindness too far.

" He's young and he's a lot like you don't you think ? "

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter and I'm truly sorry for posting it so late. I'm really having a hard time writing for this story. I still love my characters and everything but I have no inspiration... It angers me but I'm really trying to do my best to write. I hope you're not too disappointed because of this chapter.<em>

_A huge thanks to Nicola, Ryanrene97 and Angelhaggis for their reviews. It really means a lot to me. I would really love to get your opinion on the story and on this new chapter. I need to know what you think about it because that will probably help me writing new chapters._

_Also, I would like to thank Winter Stryker for her message. Don't hesitate to message me if you want to tell me something about the story; I don't bite._

_Anyway, as always, don't forget to leave me a little comment. I really appreciate reviews. So review please ?_


	13. Chapter 13 : Someone Like You

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 :<span> Someone Like You

Godric was completely right when he said that Alan was a lot like me, at least a lot like my old self. Before I turned him, I was carefree, I was extremely annoying and especially with Godric. I knew now how he felt towards me during that time. And yet he had been so patient with him, I was wondering how he had dealt with my stupidity at the time. Perhaps just like I was dealing with Alan's attitude.

I was calm, very calm but I always found a way to relax. When we were still in New York, I used to go to vampires bar just like a Fangtasia. I found myself a willing human and I had fun… That was perhaps childish but I liked to glamour them and learn all their dirty little secrets. Yes, it was very foolish but I learned so many funny things. It was a great distraction.

However, now I couldn't do that anymore. Even if Eric got his memories back and even if we got rid of those witches, I couldn't play with humans at Fangtasia. Godric wouldn't like that, I wasn't sure the older vampire would like me to do anything if that meant playing with poor little humans. That was sad but I could get used to this if that meant being with Godric and have passionate sex with him for example.

Okay, I should probably stop thinking about that because I would get too excited for my own good. And I would be very disappointed too because nothing was going to happen unfortunately.

First, because Godric probably didn't want me like that for now especially since we had just discovered that Eric had lost his memories. Then, there was Alan… It wasn't like I was afraid of hurting my progeny because I loved Godric, not at all. I perfectly knew that Alan didn't like me that way, on the contrary he would probably love to know that Godric and I were together. However, I just didn't want Alan to hear us or anything like that.

Yes, I was being shy… I was a fucking vampire and I was shy. I had never been like that but with Godric, everything was different. That was ridiculous.

Anyway, I should just forget those thoughts for now.

I was extremely happy right now because Godric was really being amazing. I think I couldn't ask for anything better. He was concerned, he was just fantastic.

" I think we should probably soon go resting. Dawn is approaching. " I said but didn't really want to rest.

I wanted to talk with Godric, I wanted to spend time with him and show him that I was here.

" We still have time. I want to stay here with you for a little bit longer. " He said and his grip on my waist tightened.

Sitting in his lap and being so close to me made me extremely happy. Everything seemed just lighter. And it made me forget for a brief moment about the mess we were in.

This moment was just so perfect.

" Your child told me you saved him from death when you turned him. "

" Godric, you don't have to pretend you're concerned. I understand that you don't want to hear about Alan, you really don't have to do this. " I said, knowing that Godric was making a huge effort.

I liked that but I didn't want to force him to do anything. He shouldn't feel obliged to do this for me. I should be the only one trying to do something for him. I should probably try to find a plan to make those witches give Eric's memories back. I should think about a way to help him.

« I'm not pretending, Elizabeth. I want to learn more about you and him and for now it keeps me distracted… I don't want to think about what's happening to Eric. He's safe with Sookie and I only want to forget for now that he doesn't even remember who I am. » He whispered and I realized how stupid I had been.

Of course, he wasn't doing anything for me but for him. He wanted to stop thinking about all those issues and I could understand him. After all, it wasn't like we could do something tonight. In about thirty minutes, dawn would be here and we would all have to rest.

" Tell me more about what happened when you were gone. "

" Well, there's not much to say you know. I was in New York and I was depressed all the time, I was being idiotic again in fact. I regretted my decision sometimes but deep inside of me, I knew I had to do this. And then one night I found Alan. He was dying and I felt the need to turn him. And I asked him if he wanted to live, and he said yes. " I gripped one of Godric's hand, intertwining our fingers so my hand and his were resting on my stomach. " And then I became a maker. I was terrified of being a shitty maker and Alan was being difficult at first. He was too human and he wanted to see his family. I had to command him. "

I stopped remembering every night I had spent with Alan, he had always been asking me to see his family and I had always refused because it was for the best. And after a few months, he had stopped and everything was easier, until the night I decided that it was time to give him what he wanted…

I wished I had never agreed because of what happened when we went to see his family. I was furious at his mother, father and sister. They rejected him, they had nearly completely destroyed him by doing this. I truly hated them for making him suffer. Alan was terribly hurt by his family's reaction, he couldn't hide this. I still felt his pain and I think he couldn't stop thinking about them, even if he tried hard to forget. He wasn't going to forget so quickly, he would need time, a lot of time… I could try to make things easier for him but it was hard, because I didn't know what to do..

There was just one thing I wished I could do for him, but I knew he wouldn't like that… In fact, if I did that, he would forever hate me. I wanted to kill everyone that had hurt him and make them see that they should have never harm him. They thought he was a monster but Alan was far from being a monster, he had only killed his aggressors and perhaps one or two humans by accident. He was no monster but I was probably a monster. I had killed so many humans, to feed or for fun, but I was guilty about that. However, I had changed, I was not the same and I think I should be forgiven for what I had done.

Anyway, I truly wished I could show them how bloodthirsty a vampire could be. They deserved a long and painful death so they would know that I was the monster, not Alan.

I knew they would never change their opinion on vampire and I was pretty sure that they were members of the Fellowship so why should I be kind towards them ? Why should I let them leave if they hated us and since they had hurt my progeny ? I shouldn't but I had to, for Alan because he would never ever forgive me. He still loved them deep inside of him and I understood him… He had lost them but he still hoped that they would change their mind but they would never do this…. So I couldn't get rid of them, unfortunately.

" I've already told you that but I think you're a great maker. "

" I'm not sure about that, I wish I could do more for him, I wish I could protect him from everything. " I confessed.

I wished I could erase the fact that he had been rejected because of what he was. I wished I could be here for him, every time, no matter what he needed.

" You have to let him do his own mistakes, Elizabeth. You can't always be on his back, he needs freedom, he needs to know that you trust him. »

Godric was probably right about that but I was too afraid for him. If something happened to him I didn't know what I would do. I couldn't deal with losing someone I cared about again, it would be like losing my brother again. I didn't want to deal with that, I don't think I would survive if something happened to Alan. Of course, I knew he could take care of himself but he was too carefree sometimes. It was too dangerous for him.

" I can't lose him Godric. He's too young to deal with everything. "

" You're overprotective, Elizabeth. I'm sure he can take care of himself. "

" Are you trying to get rid of him by making me believe he'll be alright on his own? "

Godric let out a small laugh; " Perhaps but no, I would never do this because if something happened to him, you'd be impossible. I can't stand the thought of seeing you desperate again just like you were after Arthur's death. "

Oh yes I was pathetic, desperate and completely crazy at the time. The memory was still fresh in my mind and I still hadn't gotten over Arthur's death. I still missed him like crazy and in my craziest dreams I expected him to be here with me. That was ridiculous but I still loved him, he was my maker and thinking about him and his death was saddening me.

" I don't want to be like that again, trust me. "

" I know. You were talking about Alan's family, what happened with them? " Godric asked me.

" They rejected him because he's a vampire. I think they are part of the Fellowship of the sun. "

Godric growled at the mention of The Fellowship. Even if he had offered himself to those fanatics, I think he regretted his choice. Plus, I was pretty sure that he hated them after what Steve Newlin and his henchman had done to me, and also because of the bombing.

" Did you glamour them to make them forget? "

" No, Alan didn't want to. "

" That's not very clever Elizabeth. That could be dangerous and who knows what they could say, who knows what they could do. If they're part of the Fellowship, you and I both know what they're capable of. You should have glamoured them, I don't want you to be in trouble because of them, because of him. The Fellowship has already hurt you enough. "

Perhaps Godric was right, perhaps I should have glamoured them. Thinking about it made me realize that they could definitely do something against us and if the Fellowship of The Sun was involved, it was great, really great. Oh come on, perhaps it was nothing.

" It's not Alan's fault, Godric. I gave him the choice, if something happens, I should be the one to blame. "

Godric sighed. What did that mean? I didn't know but I guess it wasn't important. And now, I could already feel myself starting to weaken. The sun would be up soon and I should probably make myself ready.

Then, I wanted to do something… Something I really needed to do. I gently pushed Godric's arm from my body and moved so I was straddling him. It wasn't probably the best thing to do but I kissed Godric, my lips brushing lightly against his. And it just felt wonderful but I didn't want to push my luck too far.

Just when I was about to break our kiss, one of Godric's hand was gripping my nape. He didn't want me to leave, he wanted to be with me. Just like I wanted to be with him. And what was supposed to be a sweet and innocent kiss turned out to be something else, something more exciting and more savage. Godric's hands fell on my hips and I knew that if we didn't stop right now, I would finally have what I wanted but as much as I wanted this, we needed to stop.

" We should go resting Godric. " I whispered against his lips. I knew I was going to regret this but it was better like that right?

Godric nodded but none on us moved, none of us wanted to move in fact. I rested my forehead against his while his hands were still on my hips. This was just perfect, this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>I was pretty sure that Godric didn't sleep during the day. There were things he couldn't hide from me and I had noticed a stain of blood on his shirt. He just couldn't like to me. I knew I should have known that he wouldn't sleep, I knew I should have stayed awake with him. He needed me and I wasn't here for him. And it broke my heart to see him like that.<p>

Then, it wasn't like I could force him to rest or do something else.

Anyway, Pam was at home with us. Apparently, Bill was at Fangtasia this evening, asking question about Eric. Of course, Pam didn't say anything but now, we knew that Bill was searching for Eric and we could only hope that Sookie wouldn't betray Eric. I trusted Sookie but when it came to Eric and Bill too, I didn't know what to think.

" We just can't stay here and do nothing against those witches! " Pam bitterly said. She was furious and everyone here could perfectly understand her. She was pacing back and forth while Godric was leaning against the wall.

We had all seen Eric, we had all seen how weak he was since he had lost his memories. This vampire wasn't the Eric we all knew. It was like Godric had lost his child and Pam her maker. She had every right to be even more furious but she didn't understand that we couldn't attack those witches.

" We need a plan, Pam. " The ancient calmly said and I was surprised by this. Then I think he wanted to appear strong since he was older than anyone else here.

" We don't need a plan, Godric. We take the witch who cursed and make her reverse the spell. It's easy! " Pam yelled at Godric and stopped dead in her tracks. Her fangs were extended and I think she was about to lose control of herself. She would never do anything against Godric but she could do other things.

" No Pam. It's not that easy. You're only get yourself in trouble if you do this. We need a plan and then we'll do something. "

Godric had probably thought during all the day but unfortunately he hadn't found anything I think.

" We're talking about Eric, you've seen him. He's not himself, we need to do something. I don't trust Sookie with him ! He's your child and you're just standing here doing nothing. Do you even care about him? "

Godric shot a death glare at Pam. He probably knew that she was just angry and that she didn't mean to say that but he was hurt. Of course he cared about Eric.

" We're not going to do anything until we've found a plan! " Godric growled but that didn't scare Pam. And it wasn't like Godric would do anything against Pam. In fact, I think he cared a lot about her and he wanted to protect her.

" You are not my maker! "

And with that Pam just left; Where was she going? I think everyone had an idea and no one liked that idea. If Pam attacked those witches, who knew what they could do to her.

" We should probably go after her. " I said but Godric shook his head.

" She's too stubborn for her own good. Even if we found her, even if we stopped her, she would do it again. " Godric said, looking a little resigned.

We should really stop her, if something happened to her, things would get even more complicated.

" Godric, what would Eric think? " I asked, knowing that when Eric would have his memory back, he would be furious if something had happened to Pam and if we hadn't tried to stop her. At least, I would be furious if I was Eric.

" I don't know. "

I sighed. Okay, I had to do something. " Listen Godric, I'm going to find her and bring her back here. Then I'll go to Sookie to see if everything is okay with Eric. If I go there, it would be less suspicious. Bill knows that I'm Sookie's friend and he knows that our relationship is not set fair, so he's not going to suspect me. "

I honestly didn't want to do anything but I just couldn't stay here while Pam could do a mistake. Plus, I was pretty sure that Godric was extremely worried for Eric. He couldn't go and see him but I could. I had to do this for Godric, even if I didn't want to, even if I didn't want to leave Alan alone, especially since he was with Godric.

" Elizabeth you're going to put yourself in danger. " Godric stated.

I smiled at him. I knew it but I was pretty sure that everything would be okay. " It's okay. "

" No, it's not. I can't let you do this. I know you don't want to. "

Godric could see right through me and that was a little bit annoying. He knew me like no one else did.

" Godric, you and I both know that Pam is going to do something stupid, you and I both know that you are worried sick for Eric, so just let me do this. I'll be back in a heartbeat. "

" What if you're not ? What if those witches cursed you too. Have you ever thought about that? "

" It's not going to happen okay ? Trust me. "

I wished I was right, really…

" Elizabeth- "

" -Godric, let me do this for you? " I interrupted him and I was honestly extremely surprised by myself. I was calm, I was determined. That was so strange.

" What about Alan? " Godric asked me, a victorious smile on his face.

That was so low but that wasn't going to work.

" He will stay here and he will be completely fine. Please Godric?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter and I'm truly sorry for the delay between two chapters. It's really hard for me to write these days and especially for this story. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter because I will have less time to write. College starts monday so I will be very busy and since I'm writing another story, I don't know if I can deal with two stories... Please, don't be angry at me. I will try to post the next chapter in october. Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter.<em>

_A huge thanks to Nocturnal Rose, Winter Stryker, Carlypso , caleb's babe and Nicola for their reviews. It means a lot to me and I love to read your opinion on the new chapter. _

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment. It's important so please review?_


	14. Chapter 14 : Misery

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 :<span> Misery

After a long conversation, Godric finally agreed to let me go searching for Pam and making sure that Eric was perfectly fine with Sookie. It was really hard to convince but in the end I did it. I swore that I would be extremely careful and that I would come back as quickly as I could. I would also have to stay away from Bill and if by chance I met him, it was going to make things even more complicated but I could deal with Bill.

Then, there was just one thing I hadn't planned and it was Alan. He tried to convince me to stay at Eric's house. He was worried for me but there was another reason for his sudden desire to make me stay with him. He didn't want to be alone with Godric, I knew it, it was written all over his face. He wasn't afraid of Godric because after all he had already spent some time with him alone but I guess he was just uncomfortable around Godric.

I just hoped that he would be fine and that they wouldn't talk too much. I really wanted to them to get along and even become friends but I could tell that it was too soon and considering the situation, it could wait. Honestly, I knew that Alan could say something that might anger Godric and Godric didn't need to get even more furious. He had already enough on his mind because of those witches and because of what was happening to Eric.

I really wished everything was different. I wished we didn't have to deal with witches. Why couldn't things be simple for once ? I was back and just wanted to make things right between Godric and I but I couldn't, because we were caught in another crazy mess created by disgusting creatures. That was frustrating and especially because I truly wanted to avoid trouble.

I knew that when you are a vampire, you can't really avoid trouble but honestly witches ? We already had to deal with the Fellowship of The Sun, with werewolves and we also dealt with Russell Edgington. Why couldn't we have a break for once ? That was incredible. What else could happen ? I didn't want to know but I wished that once we got rid of those witches we could be alright.

Anyway, I was now searching for Pam but I wasn't very successful. She wasn't in Fangtasia unfortunately and I was pretty sure that she was at the coven. And I had to admit that I didn't want to go there, but I had to. So now, I was spying but I still couldn't find her. In fact, there was no one. That should reassure me but it didn't. Why ? Simply because that meant those witches were somewhere else, and that Pam might be with them. If Pam was with the witches, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't find Pam. I was a vampire but I shared no bond with Pam, I couldn't know where she was… Only Eric could so that meant I had to go to Sookie's and ask for Eric's help.

It pained me to give up so easily but I wasn't really giving up. I just needed a little help to find Pam and I could get this help from Eric… Well, I wasn't sure he would help me since he didn't really remember anything but I was a maker, I could make him remember how to find Pam using the bond like Godric could.

It was the least I could do.

I finally arrived at Sookie's and I saw her storming out of her house.

" Sookie ? "

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. She seemed a little bit uncomfortable and worried. That wasn't really good, something must have happened to Eric. I could just hope that Bill hadn't found him.

" Where's Eric ? "

" He ran away, he's drunk. "

That was a joke right ? Eric couldn't be drunk, he was a vampire… Vampires couldn't get drunk. And why would he run away ? I was lost and I was really starting to get worried. What was I going to tell to Godric ? What was going to happen to Pam if I couldn't use Eric's help ?

" What happened Sookie ? " I asked a little bit too harshly but Eric was under Sookie's guard and she had let him run away. I was furious at her because Eric was in danger.

" My fairy godmother came, Eric killed her and now he's drunk because of fairy blood. So he ran away and now I'm going to ask for Alcide's help to find Eric since he's a werewolf. "

I glared at her. Eric was alone somewhere because of fairy blood, Bill was searching everywhere for Eric and Pam was somewhere else too. It couldn't get worst I think…

No it could, Godric could learn about what was happening and he could search for Eric too, and put himself in danger.

I knew what I had to do now, even if that meant lying to Godric. I would tell him that Eric is fine and that I couldn't find Pam. And I had to hope that Godric would never find out about my lie.

" This is not good. You need to find Eric before dawn and before anyone else find him. " I ordered.

" I know, Elizabeth. " She replied, looking a little bit hurt by my attitude. I didn't think she understand what was really happening.

Of something happened to Eric while she should have been protecting him, Godric would be extremely furious and I think he would do something against her. Godric wasn't usually like that but if he lost Eric, I knew he couldn't control himself. And I wasn't going to protect Sookie if Godric decided to do something to her simply because I couldn't and then because I wasn't sure I would want to.

I liked Sookie but Eric was my friend and I trusted her with him… Then, I was overreacting. For now, Eric was just alone somewhere. Nothing happened to him and Sookie was going to find him. I just needed to be positive.

" Sookie, I don't think you understand. Eric is in a real danger now. You have to find him. "

" I will, Lizzie. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing. " She said, determination written on her face. " Eric is different and I can't let something happen to him. I will find him, don't worry about that. "

Something had changed inside Sookie. She seemed really worried for Eric, she seemed to really care about him. Perhaps Sookie now understood that Eric wasn't that bad..

" What are you going to tell Godric ? " Sookie asked.

" I'm going to lie because he'll freak out if he learns that Eric ran away. " I answered, running a hand through my hair.

I truly didn't want to lie to Godric. He would never forgive me if he found out about my lie and he would find out if something happened to Eric. And if I didn't lie, then he would go out and search for him and we just couldn't risk that. Those witches were outside and Godric would surely attack them. Each solution was terrible…

" Elizabeth I don't know if this is a good idea. "

Seriously ? I knew this was a very bad idea and I definitely didn't Sookie to tell me that it was like that. I wasn't stupid and I knew that I could destroy everything. And this was Sookie's fault; She should have kept an eye on Eric instead of letting him drain her fairy godmother and instead of letting him fly away. If there was anyone to blame, it was her right now.

" Just like it was a good idea to let Eric leave, Sookie. I have no choice. "

" I tried to make him stay ! He was not listening, Elizabeth. He was completely drunk, you just don't understand ! I'm not a vampire, I don't have super strength, I can't control him. Eric is still a thousand years old even if he doesn't remember anything. Do you really think that I could have stopped him ? " She snapped at me.

" You are part fairy Sookie, you have that light coming out from your hand. Yes, I think you could have stopped him. "

I knew that perhaps she wasn't the only one to blame but I couldn't help myself. Once again, I was going to lie to Godric and this was only because of Sookie. Then, the only one to blame was the witch who cursed Eric and also that stupid fairy who decided to come here while there was a vampire.

" Just find him, Sookie. " I said, putting an end to our conversation. There was no point in arguing with Sookie and I didn't need to anger her.

She needed to find Eric and we were losing time. Plus, knowing how stubborn Sookie was, she could easily do something stupid if she wanted to.

" I need to leave but just keep me informed, discreetly. "

I didn't even wait for her answer and left.

Now, I was on my way back to Eric's house, where Godric was probably waiting for me. It was going to be terrible to lie to him and I was honestly starting to think that I couldn't lie to him. I would fuck up everything if I lied to him about Eric, he would never ever forgive me.

Plus, Godric was extremely good when it came to reading right through me. He knew me too well, he knew everything about me.

* * *

><p>Godric was pacing back and forth in the living, worried for Eric and Elizabeth. He still couldn't feel Eric but he knew he was probably safe with Sookie Stackhouse… And then, there was Elizabeth. He knew she could take care of herself but he couldn't help but be anxious for her. He couldn't lose her too. If something happened to her too, there was now way Godric could deal with it.<p>

Then, Godric was angry too. Just after Elizabeth's leaving, Bill Compton came and asked questions about Eric. He was extremely unpleasant but Godric hadn't been very surprised. He knew that this new king disliked everyone who was related to Eric. Then, the only thing that made Godric happy was the fact that he was much older that Bill, he could easily get rid of him and Bill knew it. That was probably why Bill never tried to do anything, that was probably why Bill left so quickly. He probably knew that even if Godric knew something about Eric, he would never tell him anything.

He was right because Godric was perfectly aware of what Bill wanted to do to his progeny and he would do everything to protect Eric, even if that meant killing Bill if that was necessary.

" You know that pacing up and down isn't going to make her come back here quickly right ? " Alan asked, watching the older vampire.

He knew what Godric was feeling but he wasn't the only one worried for Elizabeth, Alan was too even if he was luckier than Godric. He could know if something was wrong with his maker and for now, he knew that everything was alright, except if she was hiding that something was wrong. She wouldn't do that, Alan knew it.

" And if something was wrong, I would feel it okay ? "

Godric froze. Alan was right but Godric would never say it out loud and he just didn't want to talk with him but perhaps he could do it. If he was stuck here with Alan, he could at least try to make less disagreeable. Well, it wasn't like Elizabeth's progeny was that terrible but he was a little bit annoying and so young. He was still a newborn for Godric.

Then, Godric had to admit one thing about him. He was the reason why Elizabeth had changed for good and Alan had also convinced him that Elizabeth truly loved him. He owed him many things but once again, he would never admit it in front of Alan. He was pretty sure that he could get extremely arrogant and annoying.

" I'm trying to be nice right now, you could at least talk to me. " Alan said, a little bit exasperate by Godric's attitude. It was like he was invisible.

He didn't expect Godric to be extremely friendly with him but he could at least talk to him. Of course, Alan knew it was probably terribly hard for Godric right now because of what was happening to his progeny and because Elizabeth was outside somewhere, but Alan also knew that he could help Godric relax a little. He was good at doing this with Elizabeth even when she was too serious, so with Godric it would be even more easy if he could just talk to him.

" Okay. Well, I think I'm going to leave you alone since you're not very talkative. " Alan said and stood up. " I just wanted to thank you for letting us stay here with you. Lizzie is really happy because of that, it means a lot to her. "

" Your welcome. " Godric answered knowing that this young vampire in front of him was sincere. He was definitely not terrible, he was even fine. " You can stay here, you don't have to leave. "

" I think it's better if I leave you alone, you don't want to talk with me it's evident. "

Godric sighed. « It's not like that. I'm worried, that's all. "

" She's fine and I'm sure that your progeny is fine too. You should just relax because you're getting nowhere. Do you really think you will change anything if you're so stressed ? You're just like Lizzie in fact. Come on we are vampires, everything will be fine."

A small smile appeared on Godric's face. Yes, he was probably a little bit like Lizzie when it came to the people he loved. He was too worried and he was going a little bit crazy because of what was happening.

" And she was right, you are too carefree for you own good. You need to learn that it's not because you are a vampire that you are invincible. I'm worried because I have the right to be. You don't even know what witches could do, in fact you know nothing because you're still a newborn. " Godric said, teasing Alan a little bit.

Of course, everything Godric was saying was completely true but Alan was amusing him. He was so full of himself. He was exactly how Elizabeth had described him and now Godric could really understand why she was so worried about him.

" I can take care of myself. " Alan snapped at Godric, annoyed by what Godric was saying. Of course, he was young but Elizabeth was a good maker and she had taught him everything he needed to know. He was pretty sure that he knew everything he needed when it came to fighting and being a vampire.

" Oh yes, you surely can take care of yourself, but you won't be able to do anything against those witches. Look at what they've done to Eric, he's a thousand years old and you… You're weak. "

Godric was secretly enjoying this little conversation, it was distracting and he liked to anger Alan. He couldn't hurt him so playing with him was the only way to get some revenge on him. Revenge, because Alan shared an incredible bond with Elizabeth.

" I am not weak. I know how to fight, I know how to kill. " Alan firmly said and was ready to prove Godric that he was serious, then he knew he couldn't attack Godric.

First that would make Lizzie furious and then Godric was stronger and that older vampire had kindly invited them here, so Alan knew he needed to keep his composure. At least, they were having some kind of conversation, Alan thought. Well, he had not imagined it would be like that, he thought they would talk about Lizzie but he could have never imagined that Godric would call him weak.

Alan was not weak, he was a vampire.

" Yes you are weak. Admit it. " Godric said and couldn't hide his small smirk. That young vampire was so easily flying off the handle.

" I am not. "

In a flash, Godric had pinned Alan against the wall, his hand around the young vampire's throat. There was no way, Alan could move, in fact he couldn't do anything. And Godric wasn't even making any effort, it was just so easy to hold him like that. He was powerless and Godric was just proving his point.

" If you are not weak, why am I so easily holding you against the wall ? Why can't you do anything ? And don't answer that it's because I'm older than you. "

Alan growled. He really hated Godric right now, how dare he make fun of him ? Because that was exactly what he was doing.

" I wasn't expecting it. That's why I didn't do anything; You caught me by surprise ! "

" Because you think that witches won't surprise you ? Because you think that werewolves wouldn't do that too. Come on, you can't be that stupid and I'm sure that Elizabeth has already explained you everything. "

Oh yes, she did, countless time Alan thought. Then, he was stubborn and he knew that he was stronger than werewolves for example. He just wished he could prove it to everyone and right now, he especially wanted to prove it to Godric.

" She has. "

" Great. " Godric said and let go of Alan. " You should really be a little bit more careful with everything. "

Alan nodded, feeling better around Godric. He now understood that Godric was strangely just trying to help him, which was surprising but great. Lizzie would be terribly happy about that.

" Thank you. " Alan started. " You know, I think you and Lizzie should be together. You need it and she needs it. She's completely in love with you, and even if now is not really a good time, you should just let it go. You want her and she wants you, you shouldn't waste time. Come on, she even rejected me when I kissed her. "

Godric froze and glared at Alan. Did he just say that he kissed Elizabeth ? That was a joke right ? Elizabeth swore to him that Alan and her had never had any kind of romantic relationship.

She had lied… Again.

And now, the only thing Godric wanted to do was killing Alan.

" Oh shit, you didn't know ? " Alan said, realizing his mistake. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut because right now, he could have destroyed his maker's only chance to get Godric back. " It was nothing, I wanted comfort when my family rejected and she was here. I kissed her, I wanted her but she pushed me away because she loves you. " Alan continued trying to make things right but strangely he knew that he was only making things worse.

* * *

><p><em>I want to aplogize for the lack of update. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I don't have time to write for two stories at the same time. I will try to do my best to post a new chapter next month but I can't promise anything. Anyway, I hope you forgive me for the long wait.<em>

_I want to thank Nocturnal Rose and Nicole for their reviews. I love reading them even if they are short._

_Please, don't forget to leave me a little comment. It means a lot to me. So please review?_


	15. Chapter 15 : Mine

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 :<span> Mine

Godric felt betrayed, not because Elizabeth and Alan kissed, that wasn't really important and it was just a simple and insignificant kiss. He knew that Elizabeth didn't love Alan like she loved him, he also knew that Alan loved her like a sister. He felt betrayed because she had lied to him, she had sworn that she never shared anything with Alan and now Godric was discovering that she had lied.

He just couldn't help but feel disgusted by this. She was a liar and even if he didn't doubt her when she said she loved him, he couldn't help but wonder about what else she had lied, about what else she would lie.

" Godric, I promise you that she loves you. Lizzie and I are nothing, well no… She's my maker but she's like my sister, I love her like I love Kacie. " Alan said, truly hoping that he could make Godric understand that this kiss meant nothing to him and to his maker.

He knew he had made a huge mistake, he was feeling terribly guilty for confessing what happened between them. Of course, he didn't know that Lizzie never told Godric about that but he should have kept his mouth shut, even if he wanted to help his maker. And now, instead of helping her, he had probably destroyed what she had created with Godric, what she had fought for.

_How was he going to act around her ? How was he going to deal with her if Godric pushed her away ?_

She would be heartbroken, she would be completely lost without Godric and that was all because of him, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He didn't want her to be hurt, he didn't want her to lose Godric because of him. She would never get over him, she would never be the same. The worst thing about that was the fact that Alan knew that she would never reproach him anything. She would never be angry at him, well she would be but not forever because she was just like that.

And then, even if he should only think about Elizabeth right now, Alan couldn't help but think about his sister. He probably shouldn't because after all his little sister never wanted to see him again but it was true that he still cared about her, he just couldn't forget her… And he felt exactly the same way towards his maker but Elizabeth was so much more than his sister, she was everything. She made him, she saved him.

" Please don't be mad at her, don't leave her. I can't lose her. " Alan was begging Godric, who wasn't saying anything, who was only glaring at him.

Alan couldn't even imagine what was happening in Godric's head but he just had to convince him that Elizabeth loved him. Godric had to understand but he only seemed deaf. Alan wondered if he was even listening to him. He probably wasn't but Alan was starting to believe to Godric was thinking about Elizabeth and perhaps also about him.

Godric was probably picturing himself killing him, or hurting him badly. Anger was written all over his face and Alan could feel the tension between them. He was expecting Godric to attack him again but Alan was ready to face Godric's wrath. He could do this for Elizabeth, perhaps he even deserved it. If he had truly destroyed his maker's chance with Godric, then he deserved it. Elizabeth gave him another chance to live and the only thing he could do to thank her was that.

He was not a very good progeny. Perhaps she shouldn't have turned him.

" I truly want to get rid of you. I truly want to see you dead. " Godric coldly said, even if that was a small lie. He didn't want Alan to die because Lizzie would fade away and he didn't want that. Even if Godric was furious at her, even if Godric hated her for lying to him, there was still a part of him, an extremely dominant part of who loved her, who forgave her for lying to him.

Then, now he knew what he was going to do when she'll be back. He was going to show her how much he wanted to possess her. He was going to show her that she was his and no one else's. Of course, he couldn't forget about Eric but right now, there was a huge part of him, that only wanted to prove Lizzie how much he loved her. He felt like he was betraying Eric, he felt like he shouldn't even think about Elizabeth right now but he couldn't help himself. Perhaps he needed this, perhaps he needed to finally do what he wanted with her. Perhaps after that, he could really focus on Eric, perhaps he could finally find a way to save his child. He could only hope that Eric would forgive him if he just let himself go before helping him.

" I know that I've probably destroyed your relationship with Lizzie. I know that you're jealous of me but you have no reason to be jealous. She's yours, she has always been yours." Alan started making his way towards Godric and now he was facing him.

Of course, Alan was taller than Godric but everyone could tell that Godric was older than Alan. Everyone could tell that Godric oozed power and that in a heartbeat he could kill Alan. And it was only because he loved Elizabeth and only because so old that he wasn't going it.

" I don't know what I can do, what I can say to make you realize that she's desperately in love with you. I would do anything for her and if you want me to disappear, if you want me to get out of her life, I would do it immediately if it makes you stay with her and forgive her. She deserves your forgiveness, she deserves your love. "

Godric could tell that Alan was sincere and he was just realizing that Alan was devoted to Elizabeth; Of course, she was his maker and that explained many things but not everything. Even if they had only spent a short amount of time together, Godric knew that Elizabeth created an incredible bond with Alan, nearly the same one Godric shared with Eric after a thousand years. Elizabeth was a good maker, and Alan was a loyal progeny.

Even if a small part of Godric wanted to watch Alan leaving, disappearing from his life and Elizabeth's one, he would never ask him to do so, not only because that would hurt Elizabeth but because Alan was not bad, not at all. Godric even had to admit that he was surprised and impressed by him at this very moment. He was willing to leave his maker if that made her happy, if that meant Godric would forgive Elizabeth.

" I really wish I could tell you to leave, I really wish she didn't turn you. " Godric said and deep inside of him, Alan knew that Godric was sincere.

That hurt him because there was one thing he wanted and it was to become friends with Godric. That would make his maker so happy, and that would make him happy. He wanted to get to know the vampire who Lizzie was in love with. He wanted to learn about his life because he was two thousand years old, he wanted to learn how to become a true vampire from him and Lizzie.

Alan was ready to do anything to become friends with Godric.

" You have changed her, you've done something I couldn't. " Godric confessed.

During the whole event with Russell, Godric only wanted to do one thing and it was changing Elizabeth. At the time, he wanted her to become more careful, more responsible but it didn't work. On the contrary, it even became worse Godric thought. He could have lost her because of Russell and because of how reckless she was at the time. And now, everything was completely different with her and it was only because of that young vampire standing in front of him.

He had changed Elizabeth, he had done what Godric could do and in a very short period. How did he do this ? Godric didn't know but he knew that somehow turning someone would make Elizabeth change, but not that much and not so quickly. Alan was special and that was probably why Elizabeth chose him to become his progeny.

" What ? " Alan asked, raising his eyebrows. _What the hell was Godric saying ? What did he mean ?_ The young vampire was a little bit afraid of the answers. _What if that change in Elizabeth was bad ?_ No, it just couldn't because Godric had just said that he had tried to change Elizabeth.

" She is completely different because of you. Before you, she was reckless, she was impossible. She always made sure to enter the lion's den but now… She only wants to stay out of trouble, if she didn't love me, she would have never gone to Sookie's nor would she have gone searching for Pam. She's worried for you, she's mature now and she knows that she needs to stay alive and out of trouble because you need her; Of course, you're pretty sure you can take care of yourself but you are young. You need your maker, you need Elizabeth, especially if we are dealing with witches. She knows what to do and she knows that she has to protect you. "

Alan's mouth opened; Godric was being extremely nice especially after what he had said. Alan was surprised but it was rather a good thing. At least, Godric wasn't going to ask to leave, nor was he going to attack him and kill him. _That was really great wasn't it ?_ Then, he hadn't said anything about what he was going to say to Lizzie.

Alan's curiosity was also picked. Godric was talking about a whole different Elizabeth than the one who was his maker. Around him, Elizabeth had always been extremely careful and sometimes, well no rather all the time a little bit too overprotective. She had always tried to stay out of trouble and she had been and she still was a very good maker, Alan kept thinking. She was patient with him and Alan was surprised by that.

" What are you going to do now Godric ? " Alan asked, anxious to find out. A small part of him wanted to believe that after everything Godric had said, he wasn't going to get angry at Elizabeth. That would be just too perfect, wouldn't it ?

" What do you think I'm going to do ? " Godric asked, smirking.

Now, he was going to have fun with Alan before Elizabeth's return. He was going to make him feel guilty, he was going to play again. This was easy to do this to Alan but it was just so great, especially after what Godric learnt.

" Don't hurt her or I swear I'll… " Alan didn't finish what he was saying. Even if Godric dared to hurt Elizabeth, Alan couldn't do anything. He was too weak, too young to do anything. And that was just so frustrating.

" Yes, you can't do anything. That's too bad isn't it ? "

Alan clenched his fists. Godric was right and something told him that the older vampire was enjoying what was happening. It was probably some kind of bittersweet revenge he was having. He had no right to do this, just like he had no right to hurt Elizabeth but if he was going to, Alan couldn't do anything… He could only feel guilty because he was the only one to blame for this mess.

" Please, don't hurt her, not because of me. "

Godric wasn't going to hurt her, he just couldn't but he already knew what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>I had made up my mind. I knew exactly what I was going to tell Godric. Even if lying to him was the best solution, I couldn't do this. I couldn't lie to him again because if he found out about my lie, he would never forgive me. So I was going to tell him about Eric and pray that he wouldn't do something incredibly stupid.<p>

I didn't want Godric to go and attack those witches. I didn't want Godric to go out searching for Eric because who knew who was wandering around Bon Temps. It was too dangerous and by the way dawn would be here soon. We didn't have enough time to search for Eric even if I hated that.

Then a part of me trusted Sookie and perhaps she had already found him and if he hadn't, then there was still hope. Since Eric had drained Sookie's fairy god mother, her fairy blood could be very useful for Eric. He could at least survive a few hours in sunlight. I was pretty sure about that; Of course, when Eric and I drank from Sookie more than a year ago, we didn't spend a few hours in sunlight, we hardly spent a few minutes under the sun but now it was completely different.

Sookie's god mother was a true fairy and that probably meant that her blood worked better on vampires than Sookie's one. Eric could spend more time under the sun so that gave Sookie enough time to find. At least, I hoped I was right otherwise… Eric would die because of the sun and because of Sookie's stupidity.

Anyway, I didn't really know how I was going to explain everything to Godric; I couldn't barge in and tell him that Eric drained a fairy, got drunk and run away. I needed to be more diplomatic and make it less terrible. And that was very difficult but honestly it was such a disaster.

I think that I just should tell Godric everything. There was no way I could make it less serious. And the only thing I could do was trying to reassure Godric and convince him to stay at Eric's house. I would also have to convince him that we could trust Sookie once again even if I wasn't really sure that she was going to find Eric in time. No, she was going to, I needed to be optimistic.

And now, I was finally arrived at Eric's house. A small part of me wanted to run away, far from all this mess but I just couldn't. Alan and Godric were here and both of them needed me in their own way of course. Yes, I wanted to believe that Godric needed me and I think he probably did, especially after what happened between us.

Then, Alan needed me and he would need me for a little bit longer. And perhaps one day, I would release him.

I entered the house and immediately went in the living where I was sure Alan was. I could feel his presence here but he wasn't alone. Godric was with him and I felt uncomfortable here. Tension was filling the room and I was now starting to wonder what could have happened here, between them. Something told me that I didn't really want to know but I also knew that I was going to learn about it. I just hoped that they didn't fight. Well, they seem both perfectly fine.

Alan was perhaps just a little bit depressed and I could feel something strange coming from him; He felt guilty, and he was silently asking for forgiveness. _Why ?_ That was really strange because I was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything wrong. _What could he have done ?_

Then, I looked at Godric. Okay, Alan must have done or said something because Godric looked murderous. He was glaring at Alan and even at me. I just didn't know what to think about that and I was starting to get a little bit worried.

Without saying anything, Godric started to make his way towards me and when he was finally in front of me, he roughly grabbed one of my arms, dragging me away from the living room. I was confused.

" Godric ? Is there a problem ? " I asked but he didn't answer me, instead he tightened his grip on my arm. If I was human, he would have sure broken it. What the hell was wrong with him ?

I tried to yank my arm away from his grip but it didn't work. Godric was determined to make me accompany him where he wanted to go. He was already angry at me and I hadn't even talked about Eric's current situation.

It was going to be a fantastic night…

He led me to his room and slammed the door behind us. I was suddenly pushed up against the door with Godric's lips crashing down on mine. Okay, I must have missed something. _Why was he kissing me if he was furious at something ? What the hell was happening ?_

I wasn't going to complain about what was happening right now, I was not that stupid but I couldn't help but feel confused. I needed answers and I needed them now. My hands were on his chest and I pushed him away.

" What are you doing ? " I managed to say while Godric was laying kisses on my neck. How could I still think straight when he was doing this ?

" Isn't that evident, Elizabeth ? " He growled and I felt his fangs grazing my skin. And then he looked at me, no, he glared at me. " I know what you've done with your progeny, I know everything. "

Oh. That was bad but I didn't do anything and I just didn't understand why he was reacting like that, but at least now I knew what happened during my absence.

" I've done nothing with him, Godric. " I whispered and I saw a small smirk appearing on Godric's face. That little prick, he already knew everything and he was only teasing me. And he was enjoying every single moment.

" I'm going to show you that you are mine. " He said and soon my hands were pinned on the top of my head. Godric was pushing more against the wall, so that I could feel his whole body against mine.

" I'm not human Godric. I'm free and I'm certainly not yours. " I replied, knowing that it was a small lie. As much as I was denying it, I was Godric's even if I was a vampire. I belonged to him, just like he belonged to me.

" Yes you are. " He released my hands and hooked his arms around my tights. " You are mine and you will always be mine, Elizabeth. "

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went around his neck, knowing exactly what was going to happen next; And this time, I wasn't going to push him away, even if I probably should because of what was happening to Eric.

" Godric, perhaps…. " I started but soon his lips were on mine and I couldn't talk. I couldn't even think, I just knew that I was finally back with Godric.

* * *

><p><em>I'm deeply sorry for the lack of updates but it's very difficult for me to write new things for this story. This chapter wasn't even supposed to be posted but since it christmas, I thought it was right to post it. So, I hope you will enjoy it.<em>

_A huge thanks to belladu57, downbelowgirl , caleb's babe and Nicole for their reviews. You are really amazing and it's because of you that I still want to write for this story._

_So as always, don't forget to leave me a little comment there. Please review?_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16 : Somebody To Love

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 :<span> Somebody To Love

I was happy, completely and perfectly happy. It had been a very long time since I had felt like that and it was simply because I was finally back with Godric. I knew that we belong together. I knew that when I was in his arms, I was exactly where I was supposed to be. Even if that sounded cheesy, I knew that Godric was my soul mate.

He was simply my everything.

I knew that I couldn't live without him, just like I couldn't live without Alan, but that was very different since he was my child and since we shared a bond. With Godric, I had no bond and yet I knew I wouldn't survive if something happened to him. He was mine, I loved him and I was sure that I could never stop loving him.

Then, Godric had forgiven me, he had given me another chance and this time, I wasn't going to fuck up everything. I was going to be as perfect as I could for him. I was going to love him like he deserved to be loved. I knew I could do it, I knew it because I would do everything for Godric.

I would spend an eternity with him and it didn't scare me, on the contrary, it made me so full of joy. And for the first time, I felt truly gifted to be a vampire because that meant being with Godric forever. That also meant being a little bit more human. Godric was making me feel more human, he just knew how to make me feel… He had changed me too and now I was just feeling extremely great because of him.

At this very moment, I couldn't be happier I think. Well, yes I could if everything could get better, if we didn't have to deal with witches, everything would be just perfect.

Then, we had to deal with them and we had to help Eric…

Eric, I had completely forgotten about what was happening to him when Godric and I were together… I felt ashamed of it because Eric could die if Sookie didn't find him. Then, I wasn't the only one to blame. Godric had distracted me all the time. He had me right where he wanted me, begging for him, screaming his name at the entire world… _Who could resist him ? Who could deny him what he wanted, especially when it was exactly what I wanted too ?_

Yes, there was no point in denying what I felt towards Godric. I had dreamt about this moment and reality was so much better. Then, I shoudn't think about what happened anymore.

I need to focus on Eric, I had already let myself forget about when I shouldn't so I should at least tell Godric about what happened to his child.

It was going to break this peaceful and beautiful moment. Godric was going to freak out but I knew it was my duty to do this. Lying to him wasn't even an option, not after what happened between because it would tear us apart again and I never wanted that. Godric had forgiven me and I wasn't going to lie again.

Then, I just didn't know how I was going to explain him what was happening. He looked so calm, laying here so close to me. He was smiling, he was just happy._ How could I interrupt his thoughts ?_ That would be so terrible.

I had to do this. I had to pluck up courage and do this.

" Godric, there's something I have to tell you. " I said, sitting up on the bed. I was uncomfortable and now I could only hope that Godric wouldn't take it too badly. " There's something wrong with Eric. "

I caught Godric's attention immediately and he opened his eyes, sitting up next to me.

" What ? "

" I wanted to tell you about what happened before but you weren't listening to me. I'm sorry. "

If I was human, I would probably hold my breath until Godric said something. I just didn't know how he was going to react at this news. I was afraid he was going to push me away or get angry at me because I didn't explain him what was happening. Then, as I had already said I wasn't the only one to blame. I had tried to stop but he wasn't listening to me. I probably should have resisted better.

" This is not your fault. Tell me what's happening. "

I hated to see him so worried, I hated myself for telling him that something was wrong but I knew it was the only thing to do.

" He drained a fairy, Sookie's godmother and then he left. " I started and bit my bottom lip. " Sookie told me that he was drunk because of the blood and now she's searching for him. I'm sure she'll find him before anything happens to him. "

If only I believed in what I was saying… I was truly afraid that Sookie wasn't going to find Eric.

I watched Godric. His jaw was clenched and I wished I could read his mind. _Was he angry at me for not telling him sooner ? Was he angry at Sookie ?_ Probably and I couldn't tell that I wasn't on his side. Sookie had fucked up, she should have stopped Eric with her fairy white light. She should have called us sooner but she didn't. She had been stupid and if something happened to Eric, I knew that Godric would probably do something to her, just like Pam. And I knew that I wasn't going to intervene, I wasn't going to save her from them.

She was my friend but she was just a human, or rather a half human. I was a vampire and I would always chose to side with vampires.

Then, nothing had happened to Eric for now…

" I need to search for him. " Godric said and in a flash he was ready to leave.

I couldn't let him do this; That was bloody stupid.

" You can't Godric. It will be dawn soon, you won't be able to find him. "

I knew I was making a mistake the moment those words left my mouth. Godric glared at me. I knew he was worried and I was worried too but there was nothing he could do. We hardly had thirty minutes before dawn, we didn't have enough time to search for Eric. Perhaps I should have searched for him when I was at Sookie's. I guess I had once again made a mistake.

" You just don't understand, Elizabeth. Do I have to remind you that he is my Child ? "

" I know and I understand, Godric but you and I both know that it's a little bit too late to search for him. You can't walk in sunlight. "

I felt extremely guilty at this very moment. If I had just resisted, if I had just been strong enough, we could have gone searching for Eric. I should have done something.

" Eric can't walk in sunlight. He's going to die. » Godric stated and I could hear sadness in his voice.

" No, he's not going to die. Sookie will find him and since he has drunk fairy blood, he'll be able to stay under the sun for a while. " I started and tried to appear confident. " Sookie will call me or text me when she finds him. I'm sure that he is fine otherwise you'd have felt it. "

I could only hope that Godric would never feel anything.

" Sookie is not the only one searching for him. She decided to ask for Alcide's help, you know that werewolf who helped us with Russell. They will find him. "

" You shouldn't trust Sookie, nor should you trust a werewolf, Elizabeth but you are unfortunately right, I can't go out and search for him because it's too late. "

Deception was written on his face. He seemed also extremely angry. I could understand him perfectly. I would be angry too and I surely wouldn't be so calm. Even if it was probably killing him inside, Godric was hiding it and he was handling this situation very well.

I'm sorry Godric. I should have done something or rather said something. "

" You don't have to apologize, Elizabeth. I'm the only one to blame. I wouldn't have listened to you, I was a little bit out of my mind because of what I had learned. "

Out of his mind, well I wished he could be more out of his mind because that was really amazing. Then, I shouldn't think about that for now.

" I think I'm going to stay awake during daylight and wait for some news about Eric and then I'll wake you up when Sookie finds Eric. " I said, trying to reassure Godric.

That was the only thing I could do, that was the only thing that made me feel a little bit less guilty. I just wished I could walk in the sun so I could search for Eric with Sookie but that was impossible, except if I drained a fairy. It wasn't like I could find a fairy in Bon Temps, unfortunately. I wouldn't mind draining one of them and walk in the sun.

" Do you really think that I'll be able to get some sleep after what you've told me, Elizabeth ? "

I felt hurt by what Godric had just said, he was angry at me. I should have done something and I should have known that he would want to stay awake too. If only I could know what was happening outside. If only I knew where Eric was.

" I'm really sorry Godric. I came back here to make things right and I'm only creating more issues. " I said and lowered my head. _Why was I feeling so human ?_ I was so ashamed of feeling that way, I was so ashamed of everything I felt, everything I had done. I was growing so soft, it was just so disgusting. I was a vampire but I wasn't acting like one once again. _What was wrong with me ?_

Godric was next to me in a flash, one of his hands on my back. " Elizabeth, why are you blaming yourself ? You've done nothing wrong. " He said, shaking his head.

I was pathetic. Godric was comforting me while I should be the one comforting him. His Child had disappeared, it would soon be daylight and I was only complaining about stupid things. I should really stop being such a bitch. I should really start acting like I should.

" I'm sorry, Godric. I don't really know what's happening to me. "

" Stop being sorry. I really can't deal with you if you keep acting like that. You are strong, you are the only one I can really count on right now. Pam is going crazy because of what's happening to Eric and you are the only one who can help me dealing with all this mess. I need you with me, Elizabeth. "

I needed to pull myself together. Godric needed me, Alan needed me.

* * *

><p>Godric and I waited, we stayed awake until Sookie finally called me to tell me that Eric was alright. Godric sighed in relief and I could tell that he was truly better right now. Then, even if we both needed to sleep, even if the bleeds had begun we were fighting against our instincts. It was like we just didn't want to sleep.<p>

So here we were, laying on our sides, face to face, simply staring at each others. It was great, it was nearly perfect and I felt alive.

I didn't know how long we were going to stay here in this position but I didn't care. We could spend an eternity like that, I wouldn't mind. Then, I knew this sweet moment couldn't last forever unfortunately but I wanted to cherish it. I wanted to remember the look on Godric's face, I wanted to remember how it felt to be simply laying next to the one I loved.

At some point, I think we both fell asleep because the next thing I remembered was a loud knock on Godric's door. I think that Alan was at the door. I could feel his presence behind the door. _What the hell was he doing ? What was wrong with him ?_

" I know you are both awake since it's nighttime and I know that you are not doing anything or else I would feel it unfortunately. " Alan started and I could only imagine him smirking.

He had probably felt and heard everything but I just didn't care. I had to endure his affairs with fangbangers and it was even worst than what Godric and I did. Alan just used them while there was love between Godric and I.

" I'm feeling a little bit lonely here. I really want to go out and have some fun. I also don't want to listen to whatever you guys will be doing, again. "

I chuckled and looked at Godric. He wore a small smirk on his face and it was great to see him like that.

" We should probably get up, Elizabeth. "

" I don't really want to, Godric. I want to stay here with you. "

That was so lame, so romantic that it was a little bit disgusting. I couldn't believe that I was saying this but this was exactly how I felt.

" Oh please, Lizzie ! Can't you just think about me ? I'm going crazy here. If you want to stay with Godric, I'm okay with that but I don't want to hear you screaming his name again. I can already feel everything, I don't need to hear it. "

I sighed. He was annoying, really annoying but a small part of me could understand. _Even if I didn't plan to do anything with Godric tonight, who knew what could happen ?_ I wasn't against a repeat of last night and Godric certainly wasn't.

Poor Alan… I think he was really going crazy because after all, he hadn't left Eric's house for two nights. Then, it was extremely dangerous outside with the witches, we didn't even know where Pam was. Just thinking about this killed my good mood.

" Wait for me in the living room, Alan. " I screamed at him and I heard him leaving. " I think he needs to leave the house and perhaps you should do the same. Perhaps you could even go and see Eric. " I said and started to dress up with Godric's clothes since mine were completely destroyed…

I wasn't going to join Alan completely naked, not because I was shy or anything like that. I was just pretty sure that Godric wouldn't like me waking naked around my progeny. He would get possessive and even if I didn't really dislike this part of his personality, it was better like that.

" I don't think, I'll do this. Bill is still searching for him and it would be too suspicious. " Godric stated and came behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist while he laid kisses on my neck.

Honestly, if he kept doing this, I wasn't going to leave this room. _Did I really want to leave ?_ Definitely not and I think that I was going to stay a little bit longer here. It wasn't like Alan was in a hurry. He was fine.

" Oh please no ! Not again, you come here or I'll swear I'll come and get you. I'll do it !. " Godric and I heard Alan's voice coming from the living room.

He was angry but that only made us laugh. What was really funny was the fact that he tried so hard to get us back together and now, he was complaining because we were finally having some time alone. He was really strange and he was acting like a child.

" I think he'll do it. " Godric said and kissed my neck one last time. " I think we have no choice then. "

" You know I could command him not to do this. "

Godric laughed and rested his chin on one of my shoulder. " I know you won't do this because it's not fair. Plus, I want you to go back to Sookie's and make sure that this time, Eric is okay. I don't trust her with him after what happened last night. I want you to make sure that it's not going to happen again since I can't be there for him. I trust you with him. "

Wonderful… It wasn't like I didn't want to help Eric, not at all but I wanted to spend some time with Godric and I also couldn't leave Alan alone again with Godric. Then, Godric was asking me to make sure Eric was alright. I couldn't refuse, I couldn't disappoint him.

" Alright but what about Alan ? "

" He'll come with me. I'm going to Fangtasia, it's rather a safe place and he'll be able to unwind. I also hope to find Pam there."

I was ready to protest and Godric turned me around. " I'll take care of your progeny while you take care of mine, is that okay ? "

I nodded._ How did I get so lucky ?_ Slowly things were starting to get better. Now, we just needed to get Eric's memories back, kill the witches and everything would be alright. Suddenly, everything seemed a little bit easier, lighter. I was starting to believe that we could finally be truly happy after everything.

I went to the living room and Alan smirked at me when he saw me. I was ready to listen to his teasing. He was dying to do this, it was just so evident.

" I bet you had fun last night. "

" Of course, I had. " I answered, staring at him.

He thought he could embarrass me but he was so wrong. I had been a vampire for a very long time and if he only knew what did, he would be shocked.

" I suppose you've heard where you are going tonight. I want you to listen to Godric and be as pleasant as possible with him. "

" Don't worry, I'll behave and I'll keep an eye on Godric. "

I laughed. As if someone needed to keep an eye on Godric. He could perfectly take care of himself and he was right, Fangtasia was a safe place. I wasn't really worried about him, I was only worried for Alan. He could do something stupid.

" You really don't have to. Just be safe okay ? I know Godric will protect you if something happens but I want you to stay on your guard okay ? "

He nodded and I went back in my own room, getting ready to see Eric. It was going to be really strange because I only knew one Eric. This one was my friend and we shared many things, we shared the same past and we both loved Godric, we could even have shared the same maker. Eric without his memories was strange, afraid and weak. He wasn't the same and I wished I could help him remember some things about him but I wasn't very optimistic.

Well, I guess I just had to wait and see what was going to happen. Perhaps this new Eric was not that bad.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for the long wait between the chapters. I'm very busy and with no inspiration it's hard to write. I hope you guys are still reading the story.<em>

_A huge thanks to belladu57, downbelowgirl and Cc for their reviews. You are really amazing!_

_As always, don't forget to write me a little comment at least just to tell me if you are still reading the story because if you're not I'll probably stop writing and I'll have more time for my other story. So please review?_


	17. Chapter 17 : I've Got This Friend

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 :<span> I've Got This Friend

Eric was fine but really strange. Then, he was okay and that was the only thing that mattered. Sookie told me that Bill came here tonight but thankful he didn't find Eric, thanks to Sookie. If only we could get rid of this King, it would be so much easier for everyone.

I disliked Bill and he wasn't very fond of me either.

Well, perhaps I shouldn't think about Compton right now.

Eric was more important than Bill. The King of Louisiana still had his memories while Eric didn't. At least, he knew who he was.

Then I didn't know how to act when I was around him but I guess I just had to be myself. I also knew that I had to take care of him, that was after what Godric asked me to do earlier. It was disturbing if I was being completely honest.

When I first met Eric, I didn't like him. I would even that I hated him and it was reciprocal. I think I felt that way towards him because he didn't believed me when I told him Godric was at the Fellowship of The Sun. It was a very bad start. Then, Eric also tried to kill me because I had nearly killed his maker. If it wasn't for Godric's doing, I'd be dead now.

Then, everything changed when we both learned who killed our family, when we both realized that we were the same. That was probably why I considered Eric as my friend. Then, this Eric wasn't like the one I knew, definitely not. He was like a child, he wasn't strong like he should be. Of course, you could find him cute and everything but he wasn't Eric, he wasn't even acting like a vampire.

I truly disliked that. I didn't want to take care of him because he was so weak. He wasn't even acting like a newborn. Even Alan was stronger when he became a vampire.

" Tell me who you are again. " Eric asked me.

I leaned against the door of his safe room in Sookie's basement. I just didn't know if I should explain him everything or I should just say that I was one of his friend. I guess I should tell him the truth, it wasn't like it could hurt him. Perhaps, that would even help him understand who he was, perhaps he would even remember what happened.

I had to try and even if I didn't succeed, I knew that it helped him anyway; I knew that if I had lost my memories, I would like someone to tell me things about my past. Right now, I was the only one who could tell him about a part of his past. Sookie couldn't be very useful because she only had bad memories with Eric. Then, I knew she cared about Eric even if she denied it, she could help him too but it would be a different help.

" Elizabeth, I'm your friend I think and Godric and I… " I paused. _What could I tell him about Godric and I ?_ I was pretty sure that now we were back together but what were we ? That was a very good question and I didn't have that answer. " We are together and well… It's not really important for now. Godric asked me to take care of you because he can't be here with you since it's too dangerous. "

" Oh. "

Eric seemed just so naïve. I was pretty sure that I could tell him anything and he would believe me. It was rather great but it could be terrible too. _Who knew what someone could tell him ?_

" How did we meet ? Is it because of Godric ? "

" It's a long story but yes we could say that we met because of Godric. We shouldn't really talk about that, it's not going to help you. "

A long silence followed and I just stood here, staring at Eric. I just didn't know what to say right now. Godric asked me to take care of him but there was nothing I could do. Eric was really fine and I was pretty sure that he would never drain another fairy, nor would he run away again. I couldn't do anything. Godric was going to be very disappointed but what else could I do ? Eric knew how to behave, even if he had lost his memories, he knew he was a vampire and he knew how to feed and everything. There was nothing I could do, so leaving was probably the only thing to do.

Plus, I couldn't deny something. I wanted to go back to Fangtasia to be with Godric. It was selfish but I wanted to spend more time with Godric. There was nothing wrong with that and something told me that once Godric knew his progeny was fine, he would be on my side.

Then, Alan was with Godric. I couldn't leave me alone at Fangtasia. Then, perhaps Pam was there; I hoped that she was there and alright. I hadn't heard about her since last night.

" Well, perhaps I should leave. You seem perfectly fine after all. "

" No, stay please. "

Eric was saying « please », that was incredible and I could have never imagined that I would hear this word coming out from his mouth. Eric didn't ask for anything, when he wanted something, he just get it._ How could I ever say no to him when he was being so nice ?_ I couldn't and that bothered me honestly. I truly wanted to leave but I just couldn't do this.

I pitied this new Eric. I was sure the real Eric would hate that.

" Okay but not for too long. I have to go back to Fangtasia. Godric is probably waiting for me, he's worried about you especially after what happened last night and today too. He stayed awake during the day. "

" I didn't want him to be worried. I'm really sorry about that, will you tell him that I apologized ? "

My mouth fell open. Now, he was apologizing. Seriously, this was crazy and a little bit scary. _How could he have changed so much because of his memory loss ? I just couldn't understand. Was Eric like that when he was human ?_ I didn't think so, especially after what Godric told me the other night about his progeny. I just couldn't understand why he was acting like that.

" I will. "

He smiled at me. That was cheesy and disturbing. Then, his smile disappeared soon and was replaced by sadness. There was something wrong about Eric. He looked like a child who broke his favorite toy.

" Is something wrong, Eric ? " I asked, not really sure if I wanted an answer.

" How do you deal with the fact that you'll never be able to spend a day under the sun ? "

So that was it. Eric wanted to spend his days under the sun. I could understand him, I wish I could walk under the sun, I wished I could feel the sun on my skin just like when we drank from Sookie. Then, I couldn't and perhaps it was better like that because that meant I get to live forever, that meant I could be free, that meant I could spend my entire life with the ones I loved. It wasn't that bad and watching the stars wasn't terrible.

It was always so beautiful.

" I don't really care. Why are you asking me this question ? "

_What a stupid question !_ I already knew that answer. I could be really idiotic sometimes. Then, I was being nice towards him. I was pretending that I didn't know why he seemed so sad. _I was taking care of him wasn't I ?_

" I miss the sun. Today, it felt so great. I don't want to give up on this. "

I was not good at comforting people. _Why did it have to be me ?_ I was a vampire. I wasn't supposed to be soft or nice. Of course, I had a soft side but I wasn't made for comforting people. I sucked at this. _How could I even make Eric understand that he had no choice ? How could I make him understand that it wasn't so bad ?_ I was really eager for him to get his memories back.

" Eric, you've been a vampire for a thousand years now, the sun has never bothered you before. You are a vampire, you need to accept it. You know, I've been under the sun with you thanks to Sookie's blood. It nearly killed us. "

That was a very bad memory. It reminded me that Russell was unfortunately still alive, that I could have died under the sun and also that I had left Godric. Then, thanks to Sookie's blood, there was also a very good memory. I had seen my father and my brother again. It was just a lovely memory even if I knew that I would never see them again.

" You've tasted her… did she let you do this ? She told me that I drank from her against her will. "

It seemed to me Eric felt guilty for doing this to Sookie, for hurting her. For once, it wasn't really surprising because I knew Eric was fond of Sookie.

" No, she didn't. I did it against her will, just like you. I've been forced to do it because we both wanted to fool Russell Edgington. Well, you probably don't remember him but he's the one who killed your family and mine too. "

I didn't know if it was a really good idea to tell Eric about his dead family and about Russell. Then, perhaps he remembered that part of his life, perhaps he remembered that his family had been killed. I was really starting to believe that I shouldn't be here. I couldn't do anything except remind him about some things he did and well, Eric had always acted like an ass towards everyone when I was around. I was not the one who should help Eric, Godric should be doing this.

" You know, we shouldn't talk about that. You don't need to hear it. Tomorrow, I'll try to bring Godric here so you'll talk with him. "

" Did I ever hurt you ? You don't seem to like me, you want to leave. "

_Oh please_. That was just bloody stupid. I wished I could slap Eric so that he would stop being such a baby.

" No, you never did Eric and I'm a vampire, you know. I'm not like Sookie, you can't really hurt me. And yes, you're right I want to leave but only because I want to go back to Godric. "

" Oh. I'm sorry. "

I shook my head. He was just impossible, this was not Eric. I disliked this new person. It just made me want to kill every single witch in Shreveport. They had no right to do this to him, they had no right to turn him into a scared lamb.

" You don't have to be sorry Eric. Anyway, I think I'm going to leave now. I'm sure that you'll be fine. Sookie will take care of you. "

I didn't wait for his answer and just left the room. Sookie was in the living room, staring at the window.

" I'm leaving Sookie. Thank you again for what you are doing. "

She turned around to look at me. She seemed confused but I just didn't want to know why. I didn't want to listen to anyone's complain for tonight. I've had enough and something told me that Sookie was ready to say something like that.

" I'll probably be back tomorrow night and hopefully with Godric. If anything happens, you call me okay ? "

She nodded and just when she was about to open her mouth, I left.. or rather ran away. I truly didn't want to listen to her and her human problems. Then, perhaps she wanted to talk about Eric but honestly, it wasn't really important because Eric was okay and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

><p>" He's fine but really strange… He's not himself anymore but you don't have to be worried. He's safe with Sookie. » I tried to reassure Godric. I had told him everything that happened tonight when I was at Sookie's and I could tell that he was still worried. « He was apologizing and… Eric doesn't apologize. Even if he doesn't have his memories, I can't believe that he's like that you know ? I've never met Eric when he was human, but I just can't believe he was like that, so weak. "<p>

Okay, perhaps that wasn't going to reassure Godric…_ Well done, Lizzie._ I think I couldn't have said anything more idiotic. Godric was going to be even more worried for his child, he was going to get crazy because of what I had just said. Honestly, sometimes I just wished I could keep my mouth shut. If there was one thing that didn't change when it came to me, it was that.

" He was not weak. You should have seen him on the battlefield. " Godric said proudly.

I think I now understood why Godric turned Eric. And to be completely honest, I felt a little bit hurt. I could have been Godric's child but only because of my father asked Godric to turn me while Godric chose to turn Eric. I think I was a little bit jealous of Eric and Godric's relationship. That was ridiculous especially considering the situation. And also especially because I knew Godric loved me.

" I don't know what they've done to him but I will kill them all once Eric remembers everything. "

Godric's eyes darkened and you could feel his hate towards the witches in his voice. I could really get scared if I didn't know him. Just imagining what Godric could do to them was turning me on. I might have grown soft, but I was still a vampire. Blood and sex were still a huge part of my life. Unfortunately that part of my life would have to wait.

" Is there something wrong Lizzie ? If you're worried about Alan, I told you that he's enjoying his time, in the basement. " Godric said, standing up and leaning next to me against Eric's desk.

I was clearly not worried about Alan, not at all. I knew he was really okay right now and I wasn't going to disturb him. I knew he was, let's say, busy right now.

There was not really something wrong, I was just thinking about Eric and Godric but also about Pam. I was concerned about her because Godric told me she didn't come back to Fangtasia. _Where was she ?_ We had no idea and we could only hope that she was okay. Knowing Pam, she was okay but then she was after the witch who cursed Eric, so we just couldn't be sure.

Then, if something had happened to her, we would know it. Pam was fine, she had to be fine. We couldn't lose her too.

" I was just thinking. "

" About what ? " Godric asked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him what I was thinking about. It was stupid, I was stupid and selfish too. I had the right to be selfish. Honestly, Godric wasn't going to get angry or anything like that. _Why would he do this ?_ He had no reason, I just needed to stop being such a child.

" Well, when you said you wanted to turn Eric when you saw him, I was jealous because you would have turned me too, but only because of my father. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry but I don't know. This is ridiculous right ? You must think I'm a nutcase. I'm not even acting like a vampire should. "

Godric actually laughed. I wasn't expecting that but it was great, really. Hearing his laugh was making me feel so good. His laugh was the best sound I had ever heard in fact.

" I think you're pretty cute. "

_Cute ? Seriously ?_ Vampires shouldn't be cute but I smiled anyway.

" And I think that I would have turned you even if your father hadn't asked me too. "

" Thank you. " I said even if I didn't know if he was sincere. He seemed to be and I should just believe him. Godric wasn't the kind of vampire to lie. I was an expert for that kind of thing.

" I was also wondering something, what if those witches had cursed you, Godric ? What if you had lost your memory ? I-I don't know what I would have done. "

I knew this was stupid to think about that kind of thing since Godric was perfectly fine but I was truly afraid of what they could do. If we tried to do something against the witches, which we could certainly do, I knew they would defend themselves. I knew they could hurt everyone here, I was scared really.

" Elizabeth, stop being so worried for me or even for your child. Everything is fine and they are not going to do something against us and we will find a way to get rid of them okay ? "

I nodded.

" Perhaps I should just stop thinking. Perhaps we could just spend time together. Alan is okay and Eric is as okay as he can be. "

" I like that idea. " Godric said and I looked at him.

He was smiling at me. This was just perfect but I knew that soon something would happen and break this moment. Why couldn't I be a little bit more optimist ? Well, certainly because our lives were so messed up. We were vampires, perhaps that why was we had all those issues with other supernatural creatures ?

" Do you mind if we just stay here ? I don't really want to watch all those fangbangers throwing themselves at us… And I want to stay here until Alan is finished, you know I don't want him to go back home alone. "

" Anything you want. "

* * *

><p><em>I'm wondering if there are still readers out there but I hope so. I'm deeplu sorry for not update but I have a huge writer's block when it comes to this story. I hope you will forgive me for not updating.<em>

_I also hope you liked this new chapter. I know it's not a good one but I promise the next will be better when I'll post it, of course..._

_A huge thanks to Angelhaggis and downbelowgirl for their reviews._

_Please write me a little comment? I'd like to have your opinion and perhaps even your help with the story?_


	18. Chapter 18 : Again and Again

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 :<span> Again and Again

Everything could be easy, everything could be perfect but it was not. Even if staying in Eric's office with Godric was making me feel great, I knew that tomorrow would be another awful day. I already knew that something was going to happen, I could feel it deep inside of me but perhaps I was just being paranoid.

" I can't stay away from Eric anymore. Tomorrow night, I think I'll go and see him. " Godric said and I could see how determined he was.

He seemed sick of waiting for something to happen, he seemed sick to hide from King Bill. Why were we even hiding ? Well, for Eric's protection of course since we didn't know what Bill would do after learning about Eric's amnesia but Godric was so much older than Bill. He could kill him in a heartbeat and somehow I think that it was exactly what Godric was thinking at this very moment.

If Bill tried to do anything to Eric, Godric would surely destroy him. This idea was really appealing, at least for me. I wasn't fond of Bill, not at all and especially after everything he had done. I was even wondering how he even became king and how he got rid of Sophie-Ann.

Sophie-Ann was old, she was fierce and I just can't understand how Bill managed to kill her. I've spent some time with Sophie-Ann when I was still with my maker and I could tell that it wasn't easy to win a fight against her. Then, I guess that something must have happened. Bill must have had some help otherwise he would be dead and the world would be so much better.

" I'll come with you and make sure that King Bill is not coming. "

He nodded and I noticed that something had changed within him. _Was it because he finally decided to stop hiding ?_ Probably and I was proud of his decision even if that seemed completely ridiculous. Godric was a strong vampire, he didn't need anyone to be proud of him and especially not me.

" Thank you. I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Elizabeth. "

I smiled sadly at him. " You don't have to thank me, Godric and I really wish that I didn't have to do all those things. When I came back here, I thought everything would be easier and I- "

I couldn't even finish my sentence, something was wrong with Alan, I could feel the panic through our bond. He was in the basement, _what was happening ?_ _Why was he so panicked ?_ At least, he didn't seem hurt but I needed to get back to him.

« Elizabeth ? » Godric said my name but I didn't listen, I just ran to the basement and I could feel Godric behind me.

When I arrived downstairs, I spotted a half naked girl laying on the ground. She was unconscious and she was bleeding a little bit from her neck and from various bites on her body. Her body was bruised and I could only imagine it was Alan's doing. He had been rough with her. Then, she was a fangbanger, there was no doubt about that but _why was she unconscious ? Why was her heartbeat so slow ?_

Alan was standing next to her, half naked too and I could only imagine what he was doing with that girl. However, the look on his face was telling me that he was really panicked. His fangs were extended and he had blood all over his pale chest. He looked distraught and he was trembling.

" Alan, what happened ? What did you do ? "

He didn't kill that girl, that was sure but he nearly drained her and could have killed her. In fact, she needed to be healed quickly.

" I-She knew me but I don't know her. " He managed to say, his voice shaking.

" What do you mean ? " I asked and I felt Godric's presence behind me, I could tell that he was watching and listening to us very closely.

Alan didn't answer, his eyes went between the girl and I. I could feel how bad he felt but not because he nearly killed that girl, not he felt bad because of something else. I just wanted to know what happened to him. _How did this girl know him if he had never met her ? What was happening ?_

" Alan calm down and just tell me what happened. " I said and took a step forward. " Who is she ? "

Alan took a deep and unnecessary breath and ran a hand through his hair. " She knows who I am, but I-I don't know how, I didn't listen. I'm sorry, I lost control when she told me she knew who I am. I didn't kill her I think. "

I was disappointed and angry. I thought Alan could control himself around humans, I thought I taught him that a vampire was not at the mercy of his emotions, I guess I wasn't good enough. He just proved me that I was not a good maker, he lost control because that girl knew him. _Why is that ?_ I just couldn't understand. _When did I do something wrong ? I didn't know._

" You nearly killed her and you don't even know why ? Are you kidding me Alan ? I just can't believe it. "

" Lizzie, I'm sorry, I- "

" Shut up, don't say anything else. " I interrupted him and this time I was the one who could lose control. I was more than disappointed and I made sure that Alan could feel it through our bond. I knew it was perhaps extremely mean to do this to him considering the fact that he was completely panicked but he deserved it. " Do you realize what you've just done ? No, of course not, sometimes you're just too stupid to realize what you're doing. Now, I'll have to share my blood with that piece of thrash in order to heal or because we don't need to attract attention. And since you're too dumb to do it, I'll have to glamour her to know how she knows who you are. "

I didn't even look at my child and kneeled next to the human girl, biting in my wrist and forcing my blood in her mouth. I just couldn't believe that I was giving my blood to a stupid fangbanger, I was disgusted by what I was doing. I had only shared blood with Sookie and a few humans I had chosen but this time, it wasn't really my choice. I was forced to do this otherwise she might die. And then, healing her meant glamouring her into telling us how she knew Alan and then making her forget everything.

" Lizzie, I just- "

" -I told you to shut up, Alan. Don't make me command you, it's not worth it. "

I glared at him and now I was sure that he could tell I wasn't kidding.

" Elizabeth, perhaps you should just calm down. " Godric said and his voice was strangely making me feel better. It was probably what he wanted to do but we were not talking about his child after all.

Slowly, I felt the girl regaining her consciousness and I yanked my wrist away from her mouth.

She opened her eyes and I could clearly see that she was afraid. Using all of her strength, she got up, screaming and trying to leave. Before she even had the chance to leave, I grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground, kneeling in front of her. She was terrified by me, and I was pretty sure that she thought I was going to kill her. I would honestly love to do this but I couldn't and that was a shame.

I grabbed her chin between my fingers, making her look at me in the eyes. Glamouring her was going to be so easy.

" I'm not going to hurt, do you understand ? " She nodded and I smirked. " Now you're going to tell me how you know this vampire okay ? "

" I saw him on tv. "

I raised my eyebrows. I knew she was under my control, so there was no doubt. She was telling the truth but _why was my progeny on tv ? How could he even be on tv ?_ That was completely ridiculous.

" What do you mean ? Tell me more. "

" They say he's their son, they say he's dead and that someone forced him to become a vampire. They claim to be members of The Fellowship Of The Sun. "

It all made sense and I knew exactly who she was speaking of, Alan's parents. I should have glamoured them, I shouldn't have let Alan decide. I had made a huge mistake and now things were surely going to get more complicated for Alan and I. As if we didn't have enough problem.

" Is that all they're saying ? "

She shook her head. " They argued with that vampire woman on tv and that's all I've seen. I wasn't really paying attention, I only looked at the photograph they were showing. He looked handsome on it and when I saw him in the bar, I wanted to know him. I like vampires and I hoped that he was one of them. I wanted him to bite me."

She giggled and shot a quick glance at Alan. She was pathetic but then she was a fangbanger. I couldn't expect more from a fangbanger. At least, she told me everything she knew, even if it wasn't really reassuring. I wasn't really scared but I was worried. I didn't want any problem with the Authority or even with any kind of human authority. Unfortunately I was pretty sure that I couldn't avoid a lovely meeting with Nan Flanagan.

" Now, you're going to listen to me, what's your name by the way ? " I asked, not really interested but it was easier that way.

" Heather. "

" Alright Heather, you're going to forget everything that happened tonight. You've never seen us, you will not remember who you saw here, at Fangtasia. In fact, after tonight you're never going to go back in a vampire bar. Now, you're going to leave and go back to your home. "

She stood up and left, like a robot.

I sighed,_ now what was going to happen ?_ I had an idea and I hated that.

" I think we should probably turn on the tv so we can finally know exactly what's happening but I think we all have an idea. " Godric said and he was so right.

" Unfortunately yes… Your parents are probably telling false stories about you and I and about what you are now. We're a deep mess and the Authority will probably contact me soon. Did you even know that your parents were members of the Fellowship Of The Sun, Alan ? "

I was not angry at him anymore, well a part of me was still furious at him but I could understand why he freaked out. He still loved his parents and what they were doing was incredible and unfair towards Alan. He was dying when I found him, I saved him, they rejected him and now they were trying to ruin his vampire life and my life.

I couldn't let that happen. I only wanted to do one thing and it was killing them. That was something I couldn't do unfortunately because they were on tv apparently. That meant no murder because that would give her what they wanted. Plus, I was pretty sure that I would soon get a call or little visit from Nan Flanagan… She was going to interrogate us, she was going to test us and probably use us against Alan's parents.

Perhaps it could even help vampire rights. I saved Alan, it was his choice to become one of us while his parents were members of a crazy church which hated vampire. _What a great publicity._

" My parents were, no rather are not very fond of vampires but I swear I didn't know they were members of The Fellowship. I just can't believe they're doing this to me… I'm still their son, I have not changed. "

He was heartbroken, I could feel it and there was nothing I could do to help him this time. I didn't know what to do and it was killing me, not only because we were going to have new issues to deal with but because Alan was hurt.

" Elizabeth, we should go back home and think about what's happening. " Godric said and my eyes fell on him.

I felt bad for causing him trouble again while he already had enough issue to deal with. Eric had amnesia, he needed to stay hidden, Godric needed to find a way to help him and now… Now there was Alan and I.

" Perhaps Alan and I should leave you alone Godric. Nan Flanagan will probably come for us and with Eric, you don't need to- "

" - You're coming back home with me. We're all in this together, Elizabeth. You're helping me with Eric so I'm helping you with your own issues. We can deal with two things at the same time and we'll find a way to work this out. " Godric interrupted me and I noticed the serious look on his face.

He was deadly serious and determined.

" I can't ask you to do this, Godric. It's too much. "

" You're not asking for anything, I'm offering you my help. Beside Nan Flanagan is nearly always around Compton, so tomorrow you might be able to give them a little distraction while I'm with Eric. Anyway, we'll talk about that at home. "

I nodded. I needed to trust Godric's choice and I needed to do what he wanted me to. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing and I think I really needed some help. _Then, wasn't it selfish to accept Godric's help while he was the only one who truly needed to be helped ?_

* * *

><p>Alan wanted to stay alone, he clearly asked me to leave him alone when we came back at Godric's house. I could feel his pain. I could also feel how guilty he felt. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't control what his parents were doing and he was very different from them. I couldn't believe how they could do this to him, they were not acting like parents should.<p>

If there was anyone to blame in this story, it was me. I should have known that something like that would happen; I should have make sure they weren't going to do anything against us. Then, how could I have imagined they would do this ? It was just unbelievable.

I couldn't stand the feeling of my child's pain but there was nothing I could do. _How frustrating it was!_ I was a powerful vampire, even if I was still young and yet I couldn't do anything to protect the one I loved. It was just pathetic.

And I wasn't even thinking about Godric. I put him in deep mess because of what I did. He didn't deserve that after everything he already did to me and especially because of what was happening to him now.

I really needed to find a way to get out of this mess and make things right before it got out of control. Perhaps I should be the one calling Nan Flanagan, so that things would be easier but then I truly didn't want to see her or face the Authority. I hated them, it was like they were just made to annoy us…

I just didn't know what to do. I disliked both solutions.

" Elizabeth, stop thinking about it. " Godric said and that made me look at him. He was standing in front of me while I was sitting on a sofa, his arms were crossed on his chest. " It's not going to change anything. "

" I need to know what I'm going to do. You and I both know what's going to happen now. "

Perhaps I was overreacting but this was such a huge change of plans. I couldn't stay calm, I couldn't forget what was happening, as much as I wanted to. If I hadn't turned Alan, nothing would have happened but then I didn't regret my choice, I couldn't regret my choice. I knew I did the right thing when I saved him. Now it was just a new ordeal for us.

" I'm really sorry for what's happening. If I had just decided to glamour them, they wouldn't be causing us problem. "

" Indeed you should have but you didn't and now it's done. It's just a mistake but we have all made mistakes, Elizabeth. Weren't you the one telling me that ? "

He was probably right, as always but it was a mistake I could have avoided. I should have just thought about the consequences of my acts, I was not a newborn at the time. I should have known.

" It's different Godric. I really fucked up this time and you know it. We definitely didn't need this to happen while we already have enough issues. You know that I'm right. " I said, knowing that everything I was saying was true.

Godric could try to make me feel better, he could try to convince me but he wouldn't succeed. He couldn't deny that it was terrible.

" I just wish I could be strong enough to deal with everything. I feel like everything's getting out of control. "

Godrics shook his head. " You're giving up, you're being weak Elizabeth. "

I stood up._ How could he even say that ?_ " I am not weak, Godric and I'm not giving up ! Why are you saying this. I will fight against the Authority, I will fight against the world if I need to. I would do it for Alan just like I would do it for you and Eric . I just can't believe you !"

He was smiling a little bit, _why was he smiling ?_ There was nothing funny.

" I was just trying to make you realize that you were being stupid. Of course, you are not weak. We'll get out of this mess together. Eric will get his memories back and we'll deal with the Authority and Alan's parents. I am here for you, just like you are for me and Eric."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry for the delau between the chapters. It's very hard for me to write for this story. I don't want to give up because you deserve to have the end, one day. I hope you liked this new chapter and that there are still people reading it.<em>

_A huge thanks to Angelhaggis, my only reviewer! I'm glad you still read the story!_

_Don't forget to write me a little comment. Perhaps you'll get the new chapter faster if I get a lot of comments. So please review?_


	19. Chapter 19 : Marionette

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19 :<span> Marionette

" You are fucking irresponsible, just like you're maker was!" Nan Flanagan screamed at me and I just sat here, in Bill's house.

King Bill asked us to come so that Nan Flanagan could interrogate us, so that he could talk with Godric about Eric. For now, he didn't have time to talk with Godric since Nan Flanagan thought she had to deal with me first.

I was also ready to jump at her and get rid of her. I was probably younger than her but I had this terrible desire to kill her. Oh yes, just imagine that bitch turning into a lovely pool of blood was making me feel extremely happy. I hated that vampire since the first day I met her and my hate towards her just grew stronger every time I saw her…

She fired Godric like he was nothing, like he wasn't two thousand years old. She let Eric take care of Russell alone and now… Now she dared to insult my maker and myself. _Who did she think she was?_ She just had no right to do this. She didn't know who Arthur truly was. He wasn't irresponsible, he was amazing and no one had to say anything about him. Sure he was often defying the Authority and his elders but he was great. He was surely a better vampire than her.

She had also no right to insult me. I knew that I made a bad choice. I should have glamoured Alan's family, I should have made sure that we were going to be safe but I didn't. It was a mistake but every single vampire made mistakes. Nan Flanagan was not better than me. The only thing she couldn't reproach me was giving my child a choice. I believed I was a good maker no matter what she was thinking.

Hell, she didn't even have a progeny. She had no right to judge me, she didn't know how it was to create a new life, if you call this a live of course. I had made that choice because I cared for my child, because I wanted him to be happy. It was not what I should have done because it only led to trouble but it still made my progeny happy. I couldn't regret that.

Then, I could have never imagined that Alan's parents were active members of that stupid Fellowship Of The Sun. Of course, they made it clear that they hated vampires, that they hated their own son because he become one of us but there was a difference between hating vampires and being a member of that crazy church…

Being a member of those fanatics meant wanting to destroy vampires, wanting to watch them burn… That was exactly what Steve Newlin wanted to do with Godric and I after all… Steve Newlin, I hadn't heard about him in a while. He was probably not dead otherwise everyone _would have accused vampires but where was he?_ That was a mystery but it was also something I didn't want to know. If I could, I would kill him immediately but I wouldn't drain him. No, his blood was too repulsing. I would just make him suffer.

" Do you know in what kind of mess you've put us through ? We didn't need that shit. Why did you have to turn that thing ? His entire family is claiming that a vampire killed their son and turned him into a monsters against his own will ! Can you explain me what's happening now ? Did you turn this piece of shit against his own will ? " She said and eyed Alan suspiciously.

That was enough, I just couldn't accept this. In a blur, I was before her, my fangs extended, ready to finally attack her but a hand on my shoulders prevented me from doing anything. It was Godric's hand on my shoulders. I should be angry at him for stopping me, I was just defending my child. But I was not angry because he was only doing this to protect me from doing a stupid thing.

Attacking Nan Flanagan would only lead to more trouble and I didn't need that but I just wished I could wipe away that ridiculous smirk of her face.

" Elizabeth, calm down. " Godric said and squeezed my shoulders gently.

I listened to him and I sat down again. Nan was smirking at me as if she had won something. One day she will pay for everything, I would be sure to watch her true death.

" You should listen to him, Elizabeth Adams. Now answer my question. "

" I didn't turn him against his own will. He was dying when I found him. I asked him if he wanted to live and he said yes. That's his story. He became my child. "

She gave me a hateful look and I knew what she was thinking…. I was not lying, that was the true story. _How could she not believe me ?_

" Is that true ? " She asked and looked at Alan.

My progeny just looked petrified. He had never face Nan Flanagan, he didn't even really know who the Authority was. He was too young for this. He should show that he was scared, he should be strong but then, I couldn't blame him. He felt guilty for what was happening to us, because they were his parents… because he had chosen to become a vampire.

" It is. I was dying and she saved me. I chose this, I wanted to live and I don't regret my choice. I would do it again if I had to. "

I smiled at him because that meant I had been a good maker. That also meant he liked being a vampire, that he accepted his fate, his new life.

" I wish you hadn't chosen to live. " Nan Flanagan snapped at him and once again I felt myself losing control.

Godric noticed it immediately and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He knew exactly how I was feeling, he knew how it was to be a maker. Poor Godric, he had to listen to all this shit while he should be with Eric, while he should lie to Bill to protect his own progeny.

" Stop insulting my progeny. " I just said and glared at Nan.

Of course, she didn't care but I still had to say it.

" You shouldn't have turned him, he's only creating trouble. "

" You can't understand why I turned him. I felt the need to do it, perhaps one day you'll understand but do not criticize my choice. "

Plus, Alan was not creating trouble. His parents were.

" You've made a mistake but you just can't admit it. You're pathetic. "

" She saved me! You have no right to reproach her anything. She's a great maker, she's amazing. My parents are just… They hate vampires but I didn't know they were members of the Fellowship. They rejected me, they hate me for who I am and this is wrong. They should be ashamed of themselves and you have no right to blame Elizabeth. "

Nan raised her eyebrows but completely ignored Alan._ What a bitch!_

" The only way to get out of this mess for good is to get rid of your progeny but unfortunately this is something we cannot do. It would be too suspicious and not good for our cause."

_What the hell was that?_ She truly wanted to kill my progeny because of the Fellowship of the Sun! I just couldn't believe it, it was revolting. Just thinking about doing this was sickening. She had no right to do that.

" So what are you going to do ? " I asked, clenching my teeth. I knew they were going to kill Alan but I was afraid of what they could do.

I would fight for him, I would do anything for him even if that meant suffering myself. I couldn't let anything happen to him and yet, I knew that I couldn't protect him from everything including the Authority and Nan Flanagan. If they decided to use silver, if they decided to punish us, there was nothing I could do. I could fight but I would lose anyway. It was frustrating, it was unfair. We didn't deserve that.

" We're going to use that lovely face on tv. You're lucky that he's handsome, he'll be perfect. "

A object, a new toy, a puppet that was what Alan was for them now. And there was nothing I could do except be here for him. I wasn't going to let him face the world alone.

" I'll stay with him. " I said but Nan shook her head.

" No, you look like you're still a teenager. It's not good for us. You will stay hidden, no one has to see you. We don't need you just like we don't want to explain the bond between a maker and his child. Things would be too complicated. "

Alan needs me but I could only hope that he would be great. He had to. After all, he was handsome, well brought up, he had become a good vampire… he wasn't a cold, heartless killer. He was still acting like a human, he would be very good on tv. He would be just perfect, I knew it. I would be proud of him and perhaps he could show everyone, including his parents that he wasn't a monster, that he had a new life now.

Then, I just didn't understand why they didn't want me to appear on tv. or why they didn't want to explain what kind of relationship I share with Alan. I don't look like a vampire except for the pale skin, I look like an innocent teenager. That was rather great. No one could hate me.

People might even understand vampires if they knew how close we were to our progeny. It was a magical bond, it was more than being a father or mother. It was something that could make us appear human.

We are not cold monsters, we feel. I feel.

" What will Alan have to do and say ? " I asked, still a little bit worried about him. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't forget that need to protect him.

" Just answer questions and probably face his parents. We need to show that the Fellowship Of the Sun truly hates vampires, even good vampires… We need everyone to have pity on your progeny. He must be seen as a victim, victim of monsters who killed him and finally victim of his own parents who reject him because of who he is. "

_What a great plan!_ They just wanted to use him and I hated that. Alan was hurt because of his parents and now he would have to face them. _Was he going to be strong enough to face them?_

" I will call you when I've arranged everything. You can leave now. "

* * *

><p>We were back at Eric's house, without Godric. Bill wanted him to stay with him because he wanted to have a little conversation with him about Eric. I knew Godric would be perfectly fine because even if Bill was now King, Godric was stronger than him, Bill couldn't ask anything when it came to Eric.<p>

" Do you think I'll be able to do this? " Alan asked me and I could feel how afraid he was.

" I think you'll be able to do this because you are strong enough to do it. It's going to be hard but you can do it. "

Trying to reassure him wasn't what I liked to do. I wasn't good at this and I wasn't sure I was really helping him. Honestly, I was pretty sure that Godric would do a better job than me. I wished he was here because he would help me, help us.

I think that Godric really started to like Alan because he didn't seem jealous of him anymore. Well, he had no reason to be jealous of him. Godric knew that I was his, if we could say that. It wasn't a claim like one you could use on a human but it was nearly the same. I was Godric's and he was mine.

" I just can't believe that they are doing this, and I just can't believe that Nan Flanagan is going to make me do this. Why do I have to obey ? Why can't I refuse ? "

" Because the Authority is too powerful unfortunately. I wish I could do something for you but I can't. You still have a lot to learn about vampire's hierarchy. I truly hate the Authority, I just wished we could get rid of them but we just can't. They can control our life, they can control us and we can't do anything about that."

Alan sighed and came sitting next to me. I think he needed comfort, I think he just needed someone to be here for him. I could do this, I had already done this the night his parents pushed him away. Of course, that night we could have done more than just comforting each other but that just a memory. Nothing like that would ever happen again between us.

I put one of my arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to him. Perhaps I could act like a sister, perhaps I should do what my brother would have done for me. Yeah, that was a great idea.

" I won't be with you but that doesn't mean I won't be thinking about you. You'll feel me through our bond. That's something they can't break. "

" Do you think my parents will change their minds about me and vampires ? "

I was pretty sure that they were not going to change their minds. They could even hate vampires more and they could hurt Alan even more. I didn't want to watch this, to feel this but I would have to. I might appear pessimist but deep inside of me I knew that I was right. You couldn't change someone's opinion on vampires just like that, and especially members of the Fellowship. Of course, other people would probably be touched by Alan's story, by what was happening to him now, but his parents would still reject him no matter what.

_How was I supposed to answer his question?_ Lying to him wasn't an option because that would hurt him too. I was his maker, I need to take my responsibilities for my actions and be strong for both of us.

" I'll be honest Alan. It's not going to change anything for your parents. They're still be the way they are. You're just a puppet for the Authority and what they call our cause and our rights. It's just a game for them I think. They use us just like we use humans to stay alive. "

A wave of sadness passed through our bond and I felt bad for destroying Alan's hopes to be reunited with his family but it was necessary. The life of a vampire wasn't full of happiness. Then, in a hundred years, he would forget about his parents because they were awful towards him. I had never forgotten my family but that was perfectly normal, they had never done something wrong. They wanted to save me and they died.

" I just wish they could understand. "

He was crying, bloody tears were rolling down his face. If it was entirely up to me, I would kill them, I would kill them all for Alan. They deserved death because they should be happy, they should welcome their son with open arms. My parents would have done this.

" They are blinded by their hate, it's not your fault. " I said and wiped his tears away. " I promise you that one day they'll just be a memory, you will forget them, you won't even remember their faces. "

" I wish I could forget them now… " Alan said as he rested his head on one of my shoulders.

I wish he could too, it would be easier for him.

We stayed like that, without talking for a long time. We just didn't need to talk anymore. We could understand each other without talking now and it wasn't like there was something else to say about that mess.

The sound of the door disturbed our peaceful moment and Godric appeared in the doorway. He looked serene for once and he even smiled at me when he saw Alan and I. He wasn't jealous anymore, it was really great. Perhaps one day we could all be like a big vampire family even if that sounded cheesy.

" I should leave you two alone. I need to think about what I'm going to say when that vampire will call. " Alan said and stood up. In a flash, he had left.

Godric took his place next to me.

" How was it ? "

" It was okay. Bill was hateful as always but he doesn't know anything for now. " He paused and I noticed a change in his eyes. He was more serious and that scared me a little bit. It seemed like his good mood had vanished. " Pam was here too for some kind of meeting with Bill and other sheriffs. She had some issues with Marnie too. "

I frowned. _What happened to her? What did that witch do this time?_ At least, Pam was alive and seemed to still have her memories…

" Marnie cursed Pam, causing the flesh on her face to decay. "

" It's not going to kill her right ? "

Godric shook his head and I was relieved. " We'll find a way to help her don't worry. Pam is strong. "

I knew she was strong but it must be so hard for her. This was just crazy.

" What about Eric ? Did you get the chance to see him ? "

Godric smiled brightly at me and I had my answer.

" While Bill was having this meeting, I spent some time with him. He's alright but still not himself. He dreamt about me. " Godric said and laughed. " He dreamt of my old self. I forced him to drink from Sookie and in that dream we were draining her so we could walk out under the sun. He was a little bit scared of me tonight so I explained him that I had changed. "

Godric rested his head on the sofa so that he was staring at the ceiling. He was definitely relieved and that was something really great. Now, we just needed to find a way to get Eric's memories back and everything would be fine.

" So, you would have really drained Sookie a long time ago? " I said and moved to straddle him. That move caught his attention and now he was looking at me, his hands falling on my hips.

" Yes and I'm glad that I'm not this vampire anymore. "

" Even if that might be strange, I wish I knew this Godric. I want to see that side of you and you know, about Sookie, I would have done the same thing. "

Godric's eyes darkened and his fangs extended. _Why was I suddenly so turned on?_

" Trust me, you won't want to see that side of me. I was too wild, too dangerous."

" I want to, Godric. I can handle it, I'm not fragile, I'm not human. "

Godric's grip on my hips tightened, almost hurting me. I wished Godric would just let it go. I wasn't afraid of him, I wasn't afraid of who he could be. I had seen worst. Godric would still be the one I love. Nothing would change that, not even knowing who he was, not even knowing how many dreadful crimes he had committed.

" You're playing a dangerous game, Elizabeth. "

" I know and I'm pretty sure that you like this, even if you're too stubborn to admit it. "

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry for the delay, again. I'm having issues with this story. I've lost my desire to write.<strong><span> If anyone is interested in helping me, I would gladly accept any kind of help.<span>**_

_Anyway, I hope you liked that new chapter. I don't know when I'll post the next one._

_A huge thanks to SARAHBABE215 , Lilrobo02, Angelhaggis and ShiloCoulter for their reviews. You are really amazing and now I'm only posting for you, hoping that it won't disappoint you._

_As always, please don't forget to write me a comment to tell me what you think about the chapter. Please review!_

_Also don't hesitate to send me a private message if you'd like to help me. Thank you!_


	20. Chapter 20 : Be Prepared

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 :<span> Be Prepared

King Bill had summoned us and when I said us, I meant Godric, Alan, Eric, Sookie and even myself. At first, my reaction was to tell him to leave us alone. I didn't want to deal with him knowing that Nan Flanagan would surely be around. She still hadn't contacted Alan for his interview and I didn't want her to remember what she had to do. However, Godric convinced me to go, saying that I shouldn't be so stubborn.

I was surprised by his behavior because ha hated Bill as much as I hated him. So why was he being so kind towards the younger vampire? I still had no idea but Godric must have had his reasons and somehow I was starting to believe that it concerned his own progeny.

Surprisingly, Bill hadn't tried to do anything to Eric while we were at his house, he was extremely polite which was disturbing. If I remembered correctly what Godric told me a few nights ago, the king of Louisiana had tried to get rid of Eric for a while, _so why did his attitude change so drastically ?_ As I watched him carefully, I noticed that his eyes were fixed on Sookie.

She must be the reason why he chose to leave Eric alone. Bill still looked at Sookie lovingly and that made me realize that he might still be in love with her, even after everything he had done, after everything he put her through.

Sookie was not very concerned by Bill, she was not ignoring him but she avoided any kind of eye contact. She was sitting next to Eric and holding his hand. Something happened between the fairy and Godric's progeny, it was so evident. Sookie was glowing and Eric smiled whenever he was looking a her. I would dare to say that this sight was cute but at the same time, it was just so disgusting. Eric was acting like a lovesick teenager and that was not him. The vampire who was holding Sookie's hand was not the true Eric and once he got his memory back, _what would happen?_

Surely he would not be the same, he would not be so adorable and loving with Sookie. The telepath would be heartbroken again. Eric loved her with or without his memory, I wasn't going to deny the evidence but the real Eric would never behave that way. The poor Sookie would learn it the hard way if she continued in that direction. Then, there was nothing I could do and honestly nothing I wanted to do. Sookie was a grown up woman who could make her own decisions and mistakes. She was also too stubborn to admit that her relationship with this amnesic Eric would disappear the moment he got his memory back.

That was her problem, I wasn't going to intervene and try to help her. I needed to stay focused on my relationship with Godric and on my progeny. Both of them needed me in their own way.

Alan was getting better slowly but I could still sense his pain whenever he thought about his family. I was worried for him because of what he would have to do for Nan and the Authority. I was dreading this interview.

Godric, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine or as fine as he could be. His progeny was alright even if he had amnesia and Bill wasn't trying to kill him anymore so Godric could be a little bit more relaxed. Our relationship was also getting better. I wouldn't say that it was the same as if we never said goodbye but we were close. He couldn't forget my lies, my departure but our love was stronger than that. I was convinced that we were made for each other even if that sounded lame. We had been through so much together that it was just impossible for us to be apart.

I loved him too much to stay away from him and I promised myself that I would never hurt him like before. I would do anything to keep my promise. I also decided to be completely honest with him. There would no more lie between us.

" So, if I understood everything, a witch from the 17th century is controlling Marnie Stonebrook's body and wants to take revenge on vampire, is that right ? " Godric questioned.

Bill had explained us what was truly happening in Shreveport and Bon Temps and it was just insane. It just made me hate witches even more.

" That's right and she plans to cast the same spell she cast 400 years ago, to call all vampires into the sun. "

Godric's face hardened and I sensed Alan's fear. This was not good, not at all. What she was planning to do was absolutely terrible for us.

" We only have two choices if we want to stay alive. Either you leave this place, or you silvered yourself during the day so that you won't be able to go out in the sun. "

That was just two lovely solutions. I wasn't fond of any of them. I couldn't picture myself silvered during the entire day just because a crazy witch wanted to murder every single vampire and leaving wasn't something I wanted to do.

In fact, there was only one thing I craved for tonight and it was blood. I wanted to have the blood of this witch on my hand and tear her heart out of her body. Witches had made me endure a terrible agony, they made me live a hell when I was still human and now, one of those disgusting wanted to destroy vampires. Honestly, that was a little bit ironic. I should confront her and tell her what happened to me because of one of her kind._ Would she still be so determined me kill vampires ?_ Of course, she would and I was stupid to think that she would even listen to me.

She was blinded by her desire for revenge, which was something I could perfectly understand but then, if we talked about revenge, I had the right to do the same thing than her and that meant killing every single witch I met.

" Why can't we just go to that coven and destroy that stupid witch? " Alan asked and I heard Bill's loud sigh as his eyes felt on the younger vampire.

My progeny was still not used to being a vampire and acted too much on instinct. I even think that he wanted some action in his life. He needed to unleash his wrath on someone and that witch was just here at the wrong time. There was just one little problem. It was still do dangerous to attack a coven with such a powerful witch. If we ever decided to fight against her, we needed a plan.

" It's too risky. The witch can control a vampire's mind, even an old one, we can't do anything for now except leaving or using silver to prevent us from going out in the sun. " Bill answered and then turned to Eric. " You should leave, she has already done enough damage to you. "

What a ridiculous attempt to make Eric leave! _Seriously, Bill wasn't thinking Eric would leave right?_ I think he was secretly hoping he would but knowing Eric, and even if he had amnesia, he would never do such a thing. He was still as stubborn as before and also very brave. He wouldn't run away and he would do anything in his power to protect Sookie.

" I am not going to leave. " Eric said and Sookie gave his hand a gentle squeeze, catching his attention.

" I will stay with him during the day and watch over him. He will be fine. " She said with determination.

Bill gave them a hard look and I noticed that disappointed was written on his face.

" Alright. Will you stay here Godric? "

My attention turned back to the vampire on my left. I studied him, waiting for his decision because I knew that no matter what he would do, I would do the same. I trusted him and I knew he would take the right decision because I didn't feel like I would decide what was the best solution.

I needed to protect my progeny but I didn't want to run away and hide myself because I desired to stay with Godric. Of course, it was selfish but I hadn't spent enough time with him, I wanted more even if that meant suffering from silver burns.

I just wished that if Godric decided to stay, I would not regret my decision._ What if something went wrong? What if something happened to Alan? Could I really take that risk? Perhaps I should send him away? Perhaps I should just leave with him to get him safe?_

" I will stay too. Elizabeth ?" He turned his head towards me and I just nodded. " Then, we should probably all get ready. Dawn will be coming extremely quickly, we need to leave and silver ourselves. "

Everyone agreed. Godric rushed to Eric's side and talked with him, surely telling him to be careful and also asking Sookie to take care of him. I stayed beside my own progeny, reassuring him. He was terrified by the thought of dying and even by silver.

It would be a first time for him. I had unfortunately already showed him what silver could do to vampires, he had felt it on his skin but I had never ever wrapped him in silver. It was too barbarian and I had never thought that something like that would happen to us. It was going to be so painful for him and even for myself. There would not only be physical pain for me but I would also sense Alan's agony, which was the most terrible thing.

Of course, I could block our bond but I would not do that, because he needed to feel my support. It was the only thing that could help him getting through this pain.

" Lizzie, is this really the right thing to do? I mean, staying here, isn't it too dangerous? " Alan asked me and a part of me was aware of the fact that he was surely right.

_What could I say?_ I just needed to reassure him.

" Well, I'm not going to lie, it's dangerous but we will be alright. "

Alan eyed me suspiciously. « You are only staying for him. " My child stated, referring to Godric.

He was completely right, if Godric had decided to leave, I would have followed him. I never wanted to be separated from him again but I was starting to realize that my decision could truly put my progeny in danger. If something happened to Alan, if silver was not enough for him and if he died under the sun, I would never forgive myself.

" Alan, perhaps we- "

" - Calm down, Lizzie. I'm not angry, I trust you and I trust Godric. Even if it's dangerous, I'm sure that we'll be fine. " Alan interrupted me, sensing my sudden panic. " It's only one day and after that, we might even have the chance to do something about that coven. "

Destroying the coven would be so wonderful. I could even picture myself draining a witch. I might have become a « nice vampire » but sometimes I just needed blood, very badly.

* * *

><p>Silvering my child had been a terrible torture. I did it myself because I didn't really trust the human Godric glamoured to do this with my progeny. We couldn't silver ourselves all alone unfortunately.<p>

Hearing Alan's screams and sensing his pain only made me want to stop what I was doing but the situation gave me no choice. Either I did this or he died. Alan had never felt that pain and I just wished I could make it all go away but it was impossible. At least, he would be safe. To make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid, I commanded him to stay inside the house. I didn't know if it would be very helpful but I did it anyway.

When the silver touched my body, I only winced. Of course, it hurt but the pain was rather bearable and I had already been through that pain when I got captured by the Fellowship Of The Sun, back in Dallas. Now, I was just hoping that the night would come quickly and without any death.

The sun was rising and I got this strange feeling inside of me. Usually, when the sun was rising, I felt the need to close my eyes and rest. However, today it was very different because of the spell the witch was casting.

The sun was calling me, I craved for the sun. My only desire was to got out during daylight to finally feel the warmth of the sun rays on my body. Nothing else mattered, not even Godric or Alan's screams. I was not better than them, I was yelling too. I didn't really understand what was happening to be honest. I didn't understand how someone could be that powerful to make us so weak. I was fighting against the silver chains, just like every vampire in the room. I was fighting to get out and die. This was ridiculously terrible.

I needed to fight the pull of the spell but it appeared so hard. I missed the sun so bad. _Why would I even fight?_

To live, I needed to resist if I wanted to stay alive and that was something I wanted. I needed more time with Alan, with Godric and with everyone else. I was too young to die, even if I had already spent many years as a vampire. It wasn't enough…

I glanced at Alan, he was one of the reason why I should fight, just like Godric was.

My progeny was trying to get up and I could see smoke and blood coming out of his wounds. He was suffering, he was living a sheer agony. Godric was using all his strength to break the chains that were holding him down on the bed. Fortunately, it didn't work.

And before I realized what was happening, it was over, at least for now. I didn't feel the need to go out anymore and I felt relieved. The silver chains were still wrapped around me but it was okay.

" Is it over? " Alan managed to say, his voice trembling.

" For now. We need to wait, it might happen again."» Godric was the one to answer. I turned my head towards him and our eyes met. He seemed worried but confident.

I wondered what he was feeling. He was in pain but so was his progeny but then if I remembered correctly, he couldn't sense Eric. The witch had managed to break or rather block their bond which must be very difficult, especially in those circumstances. Godric couldn't know if Eric was alright but he trusted Sookie. The telepath would do anything to prevent Eric from meeting the sun or simply get hurt. Eric must be fine.

" We should try to rest, or at least close our eyes. We need our strength just in case something happens tonight. " Godric advised.

A vampire couldn't stay awake during all the day without bleeding or without getting weaker. Even if it was going to be hard due to the pain caused by silver, we could try to rest. Hopefully, the witch wouldn't cast the spell again.

The hours passed and nothing happened. It was surprising but it was a very good thing. Soon, it was nighttime and we were all safe and sound. The human removed the silver chains and we all got a Tru Blood. Real blood would have been better but I wasn't sure Godric would be very fond of that idea. In fact, it made me realize that I had never seen him feeding from a human. He had always drunk synthetic blood whenever he was with me but that kind of blood wasn't enough for a vampire. That was my opinion… It was not the same thing, it tasted different and not good enough.

I guess, it was enough for an old vampire like Godric.

" So what's going to happen now? Are we finally going to do something about the coven? " Alan asked and continued to drink from the synthetic blood's bottle.

" Only Bill can decide if we're going to do something. He's the king and we have to obey him. " I started and glanced at Godric. He was leaving the kitchen going who knew where. " I think something's going to happen soon but we just can't be all alone against the coven. "

Bill had to decide something. That witch had tried to destroy many vampires today, she had gone too far and we needed to put an end to all this mess otherwise who knew what she would do the next time. She was powerful and we couldn't live with silver all around our bodies everyday.

Godric came back, looking a little bit angry. " I called Compton. He's meeting the witch at Bon Temps cemetery tonight. He doesn't trust her so he wants us to accompany him just in case it goes wrong. "

I knew what Godric was implying. No one needed to be a genius to understand that tonight, there was going to be a fight between vampires and witches.

" Are you- "

" -Yes. Eric will be there too but I would like you to stay here. " Godric quickly interrupted me and I tensed.

He wanted me to stay here and do nothing while there was going to be a fight. That was just impossible. I was not a coward and a little action was all I needed.

" I'm coming. "

" Elizabeth, I- " Godric tried to speak. I knew he was only worried for me, he only wanted me to be safe but I was not a newborn, I could perfectly take care of myself.

" - No, Godric. My decision is final and I will go whether you like it or not. You cannot command me, you are not my maker. "

That was low and I immediately realized that I had been a little bit too harsh.

" I'm sorry, I- "

" -No, you are right. I'm not your maker, you can do whatever you want to but you'll have to be careful. "

I was aware that I had hurt him and I watched him leaving the room. Well done, Lizzie. I needed to make things right with Godric before we left for Bon Temps.

" I will finally have the chance to test my fighting skills! " Alan said, excitement evident in his voice and I turned my head towards him.

Was he really thinking I would let him fight? That was just out of the question. He was too young and too weak to do such a thing. He would surely get harmed or worst. I couldn't let that happen.

" You are not doing anything tonight. You are staying here and no matter what happens, no matter what you feel through our bond, you will not leave this house, as your maker I command you. "

" What the hell! Lizzie, you can't command me! You have no right to do this, I can fight! " Alan screamed at me and came right in front of me.

He was terribly furious and that was an euphemism. He just needed to understand that I was doing this for his own good.

" You can fight but not against those witches. I will not let them harm you. I commanded you so you have to obey me. " With that, I just left to find Godric. I could hear Alan screaming at me that I was a bitch but I didn't care. He would understand one day.

Now, I needed to focus on Godric.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry for the delay between the chapter. I just don't have enough will to write for this story. I have ideas and all but words are not coming. The page stays blank. I hope you still enjoyed this new chapter.<em>

_sophia1691 : Thank you so much for your review! You made me want to do my best and post a new chapter. I will focus on my own plot just after the fight. I've planned to end the witch thing very quickly because I have to take care about Alan's parents and the Fellowship of the Sun. _

_Angelhaggis: You will definitely see bad Godric in the next chapter!_

_A huge thanks to sophia1691, SARAHBABE215 and Angelhaggis for their reviews! I'm glad you are still reading the story though I wished everyone who did l would leave a review... _

_I need help with this story, I need your support. So please review?_


	21. Chapter 21 : Shadows Of The Night

Hello !

Title : Broken Strings

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OCs, Elizabeth Adams and Alan Cooper.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21 : Shadows Of The Night<span>

Godric was in his room, making himself ready to fight. He was wearing his usual white pants and shirt. I had been too harsh towards him tonight while he clearly didn't deserve to be treated that way. He was just trying to protect me the way I was protecting my own progeny.

I refused to see Alan fighting against the witches. It was too dangerous for such a young vampire. He knew how to fight because I had taught him but he was not strong enough. That was perhaps a lie I kept telling myself. Alan was strong, but I just didn't anything to happen to him. Anything could happen at the meeting and witches were vicious. My progeny had never fought against them, he had never met them while I had. I knew how to deal with them. I had learned it during my vampire life and thanks to my maker. Alan could learn it too but not tonight. The reason was simple. The witch who was behind Eric's amnesia was extremely powerful. It was too dangerous for Alan to fight with us.

He was frustrated and angry at me but he would understand if one day he decided to make a child. It was my duty to protect him. I would never ever forgive myself if Alan met the true death. I wasn't sure I could even live knowing that my progeny had died because I hadn't done enough. That was why he would have to stay there until I came back, until it was over.

Godric had tried to do the same tonight for me. We were just back together. He had gotten me back and now he just didn't want to lose me because of a fucking fight against a coven. I understood him, truly and I wished I could stay back while everyone else fought but I couldn't. That was not me. I was a fighter, I was not a coward and I just couldn't leave Godric alone. Yes, he would not be alone but it was the same for me. Bill was not a friend and Eric didn't remember his maker. There was also Pam who could certainly be present but I would be reassured if I was with him.

It wasn't like I didn't trust Godric to take care of himself and come back to me safe and sound. I just wanted to fight side by side. I even believed we could get closer under those circumstances. We had never done something like that. I wouldn't consider our issues with Russell Edgington or even with the Fellowship of the right as a fight so now was the first time.

There was also a part of me which was curious about Godric's behavior. He had always been calm around me and even when he was angry, he had never ever shown me his true vampire face. He had never truly act like a vampire, he had never been bloodthirsty and I didn't believe I had ever seen him drink from a human. He prefered Tru Blood because he was tired of being a monster. That was something I would never understand. That synthetic blood was acceptable but it was not enough for me but I drank it for him.

Tonight however, the two thousand years old vampire would surely have to fight and that meant using his vampire strength and biting people, killing witches. Just imagining him doing all those things was extremely exciting for me even if I should focus on the fight.

"You should get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes." Godric said, emotionlessly. I had clearly hurt him when I snapped at him. I was such a bitch sometimes.

"Don't be that way please. I'm sorry for what I've said and done."

A voice in my head was telling me that I deserved a silence treatment or worst but now was not the time for something like that. We needed to stand by each other and we would have plenty of time to argue with each other, except if something bad happened. If one of us got hurt or worse died, those moments would be the last one. Sure, it was not the time to declare our love because we didn't need to do that. We both knew how the other one felt.

"I know you're only doing this for me and I appreciate your concern and everything but it's just who I am."

The old vampire stared at me but I had no idea about what he had in his mind.

"There are some things that don't change. You're too reckless for you own good, Elizabeth. I just wish you would think before speaking. I know you can't help yourself but every time time you're being a bitch." He took a step closer, his eyes never leaving mine. " Yet, I always forgive you because I love you. I just wish you'd understand that I'm tired of that, of arguing with you for nothing."

"I have changed but I... It's hard to be someone else. When you said that you wanted me to stay here, it made me just so furious. I know it's for my own good but..."

There was nothing else I could say. The way I looked at the vampire I loved was enough to make him understand what I meant. The fact that we had also spent a lot of time together helped us too. He had already dealt with me that way and was wise enough to forget about my shitty attitude.

What would I do without Godric? Who could put up with me? Alan could but it was certainly not the same thing. The two relationships were different. No one else could make me feel the way Godric was making me feel. I knew that I was nothing without him. I was not complete without him and not even my progeny could change that.

"I know, Elizabeth." He was still angry with me but he was dealing with it very well. He was controlling it because he was older than me. "We should probably leave now. King Bill is probably waiting for us."

I nodded and took Godric's hand, intertwining our fingers. We would go to the cemetery together.

"Alan is staying here right?" Godric asked, as we got out of his room. Our pace was slow for now, but soon and once we would be out of the house, it would be faster.

"He is and he's not happy about my command."

Godric smiled bitterly, knowing that he unfortunately hadn't the same power over me. If he was my maker, he could have ordered me to stay out of that. I was sure that Godric still wished he could have been my maker. It was supposed to be that way but he wasn't quick enough. He had no power over me now but perhaps it was for the best. The older vampire still saw me as a weak vampire, as a new born and that was quite frustrating sometimes. If I was his child, it would be worst.

"It's understandable. He's young, he wants some action and you refuse to give him what he wants."

I didn't know how to take that comment. Was Godric siding with my progeny? It would be very surprising and to be honest very unlikely.

"That's the problem. He's young, he has no experience and tonight is not the right time to learn. Don't you agree with me?" I eyed the vampire suspiciously. I definitely wanted to know if for the very first time Godric was defending my progeny. He was not very fond of Alan but I still hoped they could get closer and even become friends. It would just be wonderful.

"Oh I do, Elizabeth. It's just that he can't understand, just like I can't understand why you keep pushing me away when I only want your safety. You know it will be very dangerous tonight, you know what they are capable of."

He gave a gentle squeeze to my hand as we walked through the door. In a flash, I found myself protectively held in his arms. He was going to fly towards the King's house so that it would be quicker. Unfortunately I didn't know how to fly like the older vampire did. I remembered asking my maker how it was possible for him to fly while I couldn't. His answer was very simple, flying came with the age and I was too young.

"I'm not a newborn anymore... I know it's for my safety but you treat me like a child and it's annoying you know? I wish you'd just trust me more, Godric. You've never seen my fight, I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can... It's just that I'd feel less anxious if you were at home."

I sighed. It was amazing to see how much he cared for me even after being parted for one year, even after I had hurt him.

"What about Eric? You know he's going to be a part of that mess and yet you agree. What's different with him?"

"He's older than you and even if I'm worried, it's different. I don't love you more than I love him... He's my child but it's just different. I can't explain."

Godric landed on the ground near Bill's house. He put me gently on my feet but didn't move towards the house, he just stood there, staring at me. I loved his eyes and I loved to see how much he cared for me in them. No words were needed and it was nice. We might not have a bond but there was no need to. What we had was just enough.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Elizabeth."

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and kissed his lips. There was no better way to make a promise, or at least I didn't see one. I was a vampire but that didn't mean I couldn't behave that way and be ridiculously romantic. Soon, Godric's hands made their way around me pulling me closer to him. Our kiss ended softly, none of us wanted it to end but Bill was probably waiting for us.

"I love you, Godric." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

* * *

><p>The fight had begun a few minutes ago. Mist was everywhere because of that witch, Marnie. It was made to weaken us, so that it was hard to see the other witches. They were very well prepared for the fight. They had guns with wooden and perhaps also silver bullet. We all needed to be very careful. We might have been faster than them but one single wrong move and the true death was there. I didn't plan on meeting the true death tonight, that was why I was being extremely careful. I was worried for Godric but I knew he was fine.<p>

The vampire could take care of himself and especially in those circumstances. He had surely been in worst situations. Eric was surely also fine since he was the one who started the fight by tearing out someone's heart..Pam was also surely fine. She was not the kind of vampire who could die tonight . Bill could be murdered, I could care less, the world would be so much better without our dear Louisiania King. The only person I was extremely worried for was Sookie.

She was a fairy but she wasn't as strong as we were and she could not defend herself perfectly. It would be so easy for her to get shot. The only thing that reassured me was the fact that I still had a very light bond with her. I would not it if someone was wrong with her. I would help her but now I should just concentrate on my own task instead of letting myself being distracted.

I had already dealt with one stupid witch who believed she was strong enough to take me down all by herself. It was just pathetic and that girl couldn't have been more than twenty five. It was such a waste but I didn't care. She deserved her fate. She shouldn't have been a part of that fight. She shouldn't have let Marnie brainwash her because I believed that was what the stronger witch was doing. She hated vampires with passion and if I had to admit that I hated witches with the same passion, we could coexist, if no one tried to kill each other.

I was becoming such a peaceful vampire wasn't I? I guessed that was because I was tired of drama. Honestly, I didn't care if we had to fight but I just wished we could have a moment of peace. The year I spent with my child had been perfect, no issue with the Fellowship of the Sun, no problem with Russell Edgington because he was buried in cement but when I came back there, the problems started.

"Fucking vampire..." I heard and immediately turned around. There was a man with a silver chain in his hand. There was no fear in his eyes, just a burning hate. He only wanted to kill me because of what I was and I would do the same because of who he was. Wasn't it just so pathetic? The poor guy was going to die for nothing, or rather for Marnie's madness.

"Seriously, you don't think you can kill me with that. Run if you value your life."

I was surprised by my own attitude. I should just end his life and drink from him instead of trying to convince him to run away.

"I will kill you with my gun you disgusting piece of shit." He said and pointed his gun at me.

Oh please, that was getting ridiculous. Before he knew what was happening, I had my hand around the man's throat, lifting him off the ground. His gun and silver chain were long forgotten on the ground while he tried to fight against my grip.

"You should have listened to me. Now, I'll have to kill you and taste your disgusting blood or perhaps I should just tightened my grip on your throat and watch your life leaving your eyes. What do you prefer?"

He couldn't answer of course, he could only groan and moan in pain. I guessed I would have to choose. I was ready to bite in his neck when something stopped me. I was frozen to the spot when I felt Sookie's pain. It was faint but it was still there. Someone had hurt her.

"Sookie..."

I immediately released the man and he fell to the ground, catching his breath but I was not paying attention to him. All I knew was that the telepath was hurt and she needed help. I was ready to run to her when a burning sensation stopped me dead in my tracks. I should have been more careful when I left that man in the floor. I should have made sure that he was unconscious or unable to do anything. I should have been careful and now I had perhaps made the worst mistake of my life.

"Now, who's going to destroy who?" He strengthened the chains on my neck, leaving me unable to do anything. He dragged me towards the nearest grave and tied the chains on it. "You're going to die, bitch!"

He raised his gun, ready to shoot me and end my life when someone appeared behind him. I watched as that person or rather vampire ripped the man's heart out of his body. The now dead guy fell on the ground and my savior could be seen. It was Godric.

His face was covered in blood, his fangs were extended and he looked just murderous, like a wild animal. He was exactly how I had always pictured him. He was far from being the calm vampire who I knew. He had also saved me from the true death.

In a blur, the two thousand years old vampire had removed the silver chains from my body and he was kneeling in front of me.

"I thought you promised to be careful." He said and I could see the anger on his face. "He could have fucking killed you, Elizabeth!"

Oh I knew and I had nothing to say for my defense.

"I know. I got distracted because of Sookie, she's hurt. I wasn't on my guard anymore. If you hadn't been there, I would be dead."

He remained silent as he studied my face. One of his hand went on my throat, touching the wounds as they started to close. The pain would soon be forgotten when the wounds would disappeared. It would only be a bad memory.

"I don't care about the fairy. You shouldn't have been so easily distracted..." He stared at me and suddenly, Godric crashed his lips against mine.

The kiss was urgent and needy. It was also full of lust because I soon found myself pressed against the ground with Godric straddling me. The fear of losing me and all the blood around us were making Godric do unexpected things such as kissing me in the middle of fight but I could care less. If I was being honest, as the seconds passed I could feel myself getting aroused and I was not the only one. When the old vampire grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, I had lost all control of myself.

That wasn't supposed to happen, we were in the middle of a cemetery surrounded by witches who wanted to kill and fighting against them but we could care less. Using his vampire speed, the ancient vampire brought us away from the mess that was happening there.

Soon, enough the fight was forgotten and it was only Godric and I, alone in the woods.

* * *

><p><em>I'm deeply sorry for not updating this story very much. I hope you'll forgive me and that you liked this new chpater. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, I don't even know if I'll be able to finish this story. If there's anyone who wants to help me, I'll gladly accept.<em>

_A huge thanks to SARAHBABE215, sophia1691 and Angelhaggis for their reviews._

_Please write me a little comment here. So please review._


End file.
